


Season 3: The Scripts

by LaFlashdrive



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I got tired of waiting for Season 3 so I wrote my own, Post 2x08, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFlashdrive/pseuds/LaFlashdrive
Summary: 8 full-length spec scripts for an alternate season 3.Eve is alive, Villanelle has lost everything, and The 12 are back in a big way. When Villanelle is forced to start over and Eve is forced to settle into the new life she's created for herself, it's only a matter of time before the two seek reconciliation - or revenge.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 137
Kudos: 277





	1. 3x01 I Don't Want Her Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 can't accurately display proper screenplay formatting (to my knowledge). I did my best, but it's not exactly industry standard. As such, I'll link to a Google Drive PDF version of each script that is both properly formatted and easier to read. Feel free to read that version instead. (Please. It has cool features such as correct margins, page numbers, and a title page. I promise I've taken screenwriting classes and know at least a thing or two, even if I am still learning.) 
> 
> New episodes will come out every Sunday, wrapping up at the very end of March - just in time for the real season 3 to be released and for Suzanne Heathcote to (hopefully) blow my writing out of the water.
> 
> [PDF Version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1d652QitqeSMG-DmVmi_hFPBifWd8nQaC/view?usp=sharing)

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. ROMAN RUINS – DAY**

EVE lies unmoving in a pool of her own blood.

A bird squawks overhead.

Her eyes burst open.

**INT. STORAGE UNIT - DAY**

TITLE CARD: LONDON

A fluorescent light bulb flickers.

VILLANELLE saunters through the industrial hallway. Her fingers reach out to scrape along the wall, admiring the ribbed texture of each unit's sliding doors.

She stops at Niko's unit and knocks twice.

VILLANELLE  
Anyone home?

She twists the key and lifts the door.

NIKO sits on the floor. He shields his eyes from the incoming light, then sees her. Panicked, he crawls backwards into a corner, nearly toppling a row of boxes. His face is pale, hair greasy, wounds festering.

NIKO  
Please...

He's delirious, dehydrated, and terrified.

VILLANELLE  
Have you enjoyed your vacation? I've heard unplugging for a couple days does the mind a lot of good.

NIKO  
Did you come back to kill me?

His eyes drift to the other side of the unit, but he can't bring himself to look at Gemma for long.

VILLANELLE  
Nope. I came back to let you go. You won.

NIKO  
What?

VILLANELLE  
Eve is yours. I don't want her anymore.

He thinks it's a trap.

NIKO  
Look, frankly, I don't want anything to do with either of you anymore.

She shrugs.

VILLANELLE  
Suit yourself. You are free now. Do whatever you like.

She gestures toward the open door and steps aside to clear a path for him.

He still thinks it's a trap, but he also knows it's his only chance.

He stands, legs shaky, and slowly passes her. He's almost into the hallway when she steps in front of him.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Oh. One more thing. Do you have any money I can borrow?

NIKO  
Money?

VILLANELLE  
I spent most of what I had on me to get back to London, so you kind of owe me.

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He removes a single note and hands it to her.

She takes it, looks, then flaunts it back to him.

It's a fiver.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
(sarcastically)  
Thanks.

NIKO  
That's all I have.

She snatches the entire wallet out of his hands. He's smart enough not to protest.

VILLANELLE  
Go. Before I change my mind.

He steps into the hall.

Villanelle starts to close the door behind him, thinks twice, then takes one last peek inside the unit.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Bye Gemma! So nice to see you again.

GEMMA's corpse is undisturbed.

Villanelle offers the body a curt wave, then slams the door shut.

Niko jumps at the noise and stumbles. He trails the wall for support and books it down the hallway as fast as he can.

**EXT. ROMAN RUINS - DAY**

Eve leans against a crumbling wall. One hand applies pressure to the gunshot wound at her side. The other reaches for the phone in her pocket.

Her fingers are shaky and bloody, but she finds the numbers.

KENNY (O.S.)  
Hello?

EVE  
Kenny. I need your help.

**INT. AIRPORT - SIMULTANEOUS**

KENNY and CAROLYN babysit their luggage in the terminal.

Carolyn fixes her makeup with a compact mirror as Kenny presses his phone to his cheek.

He gives his mother a brief glance, excuses himself, and walks away. He keeps his voice low.

KENNY  
Eve, we're already at the airport.

EVE (O.S.)  
She shot me.

KENNY  
What?!

EVE (O.S.)  
I need you to pick me up. Please.

KENNY  
Where are you?

**EXT. ROMAN RUINS - SIMULTANEOUS**

Eve looks around for a placard, a sign, anything. Nothing.

EVE  
I don't know. We ran. It's somewhere closed off. Ruins.

KENNY (O.S.)  
Just keep your phone on. I'll track you.

EVE  
Hurry.

Eve slumps against the wall.

A bird lands at her feet and pecks the ground. It observes her quizzically. She kicks it away.

She closes her eyes and passes out.

**INT. AIRPORT - SIMULTANEOUS**

Kenny's reflection grows larger in the compact mirror.

Carolyn watches him closely, only tearing her eyes away from the reflection when the real Kenny steps beside her.

KENNY  
That was the hotel. We left one of the bags with the computers in it. I have to go back.

Carolyn snaps the compact shut.

CAROLYN  
Well go on then.

**INT. MEDICAL BAY - MORNING**

A steady beep.

Eve's eyes open. She tries to roll over, but quickly realizes it's a bad idea. She groans.

HUGO  
Good morning.

Eve tilts her head. HUGO is in the hospital bed next to her. They're wearing identical T-shirts and sweat pants. Identical white bandages wrap around their midsections.

Hugo is in better shape than Eve. He's sitting up, spooning at a miniature bowl of cereal on a tray in his lap.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
(mocking)  
Did you get shot? Would you like me to go tell the receptionist and leave you here?

Eve briefly glares his way but doesn't have the energy to be truly mad. She falls into the bed and stares at the ceiling.

EVE  
I deserve that.

HUGO  
You do.

He knows it's the best apology he's going to get from her. He's more curious than bitter now.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
Your girlfriend do that to you?

Eve shoots him another glare, but nods.

EVE  
Yeah.

HUGO  
(sarcastic)  
Can't imagine how that happened. I always heard falling in love with a psychopath was the fastest track to a happily ever after.

Eve laughs, but it hurts. The sound is short-lived.

She places a hand over her stomach to soothe the pain. It makes her realize how hungry she is.

EVE  
Did they bring me breakfast too?

HUGO  
Yeah. I'm eating it.

A second, empty container of cereal rests on the corner of Hugo's tray.

It's the ultimate betrayal. Eve's shock manifests as open-mouthed disbelief.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
(defensive, guilty)  
Sorry, I was hungry! And mad at you. I'll share my lunch.

Eve sits up on her elbows.

For the first time, she looks around the room. It's a medical bay, for sure, but something's off. The floor is carpeted. The small windowed view into the hallway exposes a wooden door more likely to be found in a house than a medical facility.

EVE  
Where are we?

HUGO  
Never been in a hospital before?

EVE  
Not one like this.

**EXT. VILLANELLE'S LONDON APARTMENT - DAY**

Villanelle jams her key into the lock and turns. It doesn't open.

She jiggles it, then jiggles it harder. She hits the door.

VILLANELLE  
Are you kidding me?

She sighs. A bobby pin materializes from the bun in her hair. Meticulously, she picks the lock.

**INT. VILLANELLE'S LONDON APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS**

The place is bone dry. The decor has been purged. The mattress is bare.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Come on.

Villanelle looks under the bed. Nothing.

She checks the wardrobe. Only hangers.

She stands on the dining table, pushes aside a ceiling tile, and sticks a hand into the abyss. It reemerges draped in a cobweb. She shakes it away.

She opens the fridge. An open jar of mayonnaise, a rotten banana, and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

She sighs, pouts, and looks around one last time.

She retrieves the chocolate syrup and squeezes a waterfall into her mouth.

**INT. MEDICAL BAY - DAY**

A chart hanging from the edge of Hugo's bed catches Eve's eye. She leans over her cot to read it.

HUGO  
What are you looking at?

EVE  
Your chart.

HUGO  
What's it say?

EVE  
Nothing, really. It's got an ugly picture of you and a list of the medications they gave you.

HUGO  
What did they give me?

EVE  
I don't know. What am I, a pharmacist?

HUGO  
No, but you're not a photographer either and you certainly had opinions on the photo.

EVE  
It doesn't matter. Can you see my chart?

He looks.

HUGO  
No. Might be on the other side of the bed.

She looks.

EVE  
I don't have one.

She double checks his side to make sure he didn't miss it. There's nothing.

HUGO  
There it is!

EVE  
Where?

HUGO  
On the table, by your foot.

EVE  
I don't see a chart.

HUGO  
Not your chart, the telly remote. I've been looking for ages. Hand it to me.

She glares. He stretches his hand out toward her, fist balling in a grabbing motion.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
Pretty please?

**EXT. PETROL STATION - DAY**

Villanelle sits in her car and watches a van leave the parking lot.

She opens the Contacts app on her phone. Her only recent calls are from Konstantin, Eve, and Carolyn - in that order. She presses Konstantin's name and starts a call.

It rings. And rings. She fiddles with the latch of the glove compartment impatiently.

ELECTRONIC VOICE  
This number is not currently available. Please leave a message after the tone.

A beep.

VILLANELLE  
(annoyed)  
I know you are ignoring me, Konstantin. It's quite rude. How do you feel when I miss your calls? Hmm? Call me back.

She hangs up, throws the phone into the passenger seat, and opens the glove compartment. It houses the gun she used to shoot Eve and a small stack of cash. She counts the money, pouts, then puts the bills and the gun into her back pocket.

**INT. PETROL STATION - DAY - CONTINUOUS**

Villanelle slips into the snack aisle and pretends to browse the crisp selection. Her eyes drift over the display toward the CLERK, a middle aged Chinese man, ringing up a family at the register.

At the fountain machine, Villanelle assembles an extra large slushie. She fills the cup with each of the several flavors offered. The icy rainbow stands out against her all black outfit.

The family leaves. The clerk calls to someone in the back room.

CLERK  
(in Mandarin)  
Are they here?

Villanelle inches towards the counter. Her fingers toy with the gun in her waistband.

The CLERK'S DAUGHTER exits the back room and joins him behind the register. She's peppy, in her early 20s with thick, dark, curly hair.

CLERK'S DAUGHTER  
(in Mandarin)  
Delivery's out back.

The clerk slips into the back room.

Villanelle finds herself at the register, ready to draw her gun.

CLERK'S DAUGHTER (CONT'D)  
Is that all?

The daughter points at the slushie and offers a pretty smile.

She looks like Eve.

Villanelle takes her hand off the gun.

VILLANELLE  
No.

She grabs a box of candy and sets it on the counter.

CLERK'S DAUGHTER  
Oh! Those are actually buy one get one half off. Do you want another?

A brief moment of contemplation.

VILLANELLE  
Yes.

Villanelle grabs another box.

**INT. MEDICAL BAY - DAY**

Eve and Hugo watch cartoons on a flat screen TV in the corner of the room. The animated characters speak Italian.

EVE  
I don't know what they gave me, but I could watch this all day. 20 quid says that rat bowls another strike.

HUGO  
That's a rat? I thought it was an ostrich.

Eve side-eyes him.

EVE  
Did they give you more meds than me?

The door opens. Kenny enters, cradling a potted plant. He sets the flowers on Hugo's bedside table.

HUGO  
Mate. You shouldn't have.

Hugo winks suggestively. Kenny ignores it.

EVE  
(surprised)  
Kenny. You're still in Rome?

KENNY  
Mum sent me to keep an eye on Hugo.

EVE  
And me, right?

Kenny is silent.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Does Carolyn not know I'm here?

Kenny's eyes dart to Hugo. He moves toward Eve and draws the curtain separating the two beds.

KENNY  
(whispering)  
You can't tell Mum I sent you here.

EVE  
Why not?

KENNY  
Because. It's an MI6 safe house. She told me you were fired. She told me you went with Villanelle. She told me... she told me we couldn't trust you.

EVE  
Do you trust me?

KENNY  
I don't know.

Eve is speechless, but for once Kenny doesn't regret saying how he feels. His eye contact is firm, unbreaking.

HUGO  
You do know I can still hear you, right? It's a curtain, not a pair of noise-cancelling headphones.

Kenny rips back the fabric.

KENNY  
Please don't tell my mum she was here.

HUGO  
(sarcastic)  
Pity. I had my entire evening scheduled around that phone call.

KENNY  
I'm serious. I can keep you off the records for a couple of days, Eve, but you really can't stay long.

EVE  
If I'm not welcome here, why didn't you drop me off at an actual hospital?

KENNY  
How were you going to explain to them that you got shot?

Silence.

KENNY (CONT'D)  
Are you going to explain to _us_ how you got shot?

More silence.

KENNY (CONT'D)  
Right. I'll come 'round again tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything, Hugo.

Hugo nods.

Kenny storms out.

**INT. ANTIQUE SHOP - EVENING**

The SHOP KEEPER flips a sign in the window from "Open" to "Closed."

A bell above the door chimes as Villanelle steps inside.

SHOP KEEPER  
You're a bit late, darling. We're closed.

He takes a close look at her. His eyelids squint with recognition.

SHOP KEEPER (CONT'D)  
You've been here before.

VILLANELLE  
Once.

SHOP KEEPER  
You're a bit young to be part of my usual clientele. Redecorating your gentrified hipster apartment?

VILLANELLE  
I came with Konstantin.

SHOP KEEPER  
Ah! You're that one. Come.

He guides her into the

**WEAPONS ROOM**

His dog follows them, nipping at Villanelle's heels. She kicks it, just hard enough for it to retreat to the safety of its master's side. The Shop Keeper picks it up.

SHOP KEEPER (CONT'D)  
What are you looking for?

Villanelle browses the racks of guns mounted onto the wall.

VILLANELLE  
How do you know Konstantin?

SHOP KEEPER  
We had a passionate affair in 1997.

Villanelle raises an eyebrow.

SHOP KEEPER (CONT'D)  
A joke, love.

VILLANELLE  
Have you talked to him recently?

SHOP KEEPER  
Last time I saw him, he came in with you.

Villanelle takes the gun out of her waistband and lays it atop a display case of daggers.

VILLANELLE  
I need ammo.

The Shop Keeper inspects the gun.

SHOP KEEPER  
I may have a box or two lying around. How are you paying? I accept cash and favors.

VILLANELLE  
I take it you wouldn't be interested in seeing my tits.

SHOP KEEPER  
Certainly not. Although...

He reaches out and thumbs the necklace settled above Villanelle's cleavage. It's a gorgeous diamond pendant.

SHOP KEEPER (CONT'D)  
This is a nice piece. Bicego?

Villanelle swats him away.

VILLANELLE  
I'm not giving you my necklace. Put it on Konstantin's tab. He said he would be in soon to pay for me.

SHOP KEEPER  
Very well.

He shuffles through a drawer and returns with three or four boxes of bullets.

VILLANELLE  
Perfect. I'll take all of them.

**INT. MEDICAL BAY - EVENING**

A NURSE enters the bay, an elderly Italian woman in plain clothes.

Eve is instantly alert. It's the first person she's seen besides Kenny or Hugo, and she doesn't immediately register the woman as a nurse.

NURSE  
(to Hugo)  
I'm going to change your bandages.

Hugo lifts his shirt diligently.

Eve watches her remove the gauze. His wound is raw, still bleeding a little.

She looks down to her own injury. Eve takes off the bandage herself. The carnage draws her in. She can't resist touching the open wound, tracing the edges of the stitches.

NURSE (CONT'D)  
(scolding)  
Let me do that. You'll get an infection.

Eve looks up at the nurse in a daze. Slowly, she pulls her fingers away.

EVE  
Sorry.

Eve rolls over onto her side to give the nurse access to the entry wound at her back and the exit wound at her front. The nurse dresses both.

NURSE  
Don't touch it for a couple of weeks. It won't heal properly. Wash around it in the shower. Avoid physical activity. No sex.

Eve scoffs.

EVE  
That won't be a problem.

Hugo clutches his heart and feigns hurt.

Eve rolls her eyes.

EVE (CONT'D)  
When can I get up?

NURSE  
Unless you're going to the bathroom, don't. Rest.

EVE  
And where is the bathroom?

NURSE  
There.

She points to an unassuming door attached to the room.

Eve offers a polite smile.

EVE  
_Grazie_.

The nurse exits.

The second the door closes, Eve swings her legs over the side of the bed. She groans as she shakily rises to her feet.

HUGO  
Can you take a whiz for me while you're in there? I've been trying to work up the energy to move for the last hour. My bladder's about to explode.

Eve crosses the room. She ignores the bathroom and heads straight for the main door.

When she jiggles the handle, it doesn't open.

She tries again. No luck.

EVE  
She locked the door.

HUGO  
How nice of her.

EVE  
Hugo, we're stuck here.

HUGO  
Relax. Where are you trying to go? It's a safe house. Of course it's locked.

EVE  
This isn't the least bit weird to you?

HUGO  
Of course it's weird! I'm on pain medication. Everything's weird! I woke up from a nap earlier and thought you were that girl from The Grudge.

EVE  
And I'm not nearly as high as you. Isn't that strange too?

HUGO  
Maybe my wound was worse, I don't know. Maybe they don't want to waste the good stuff on you since Kenny is kicking you out.

Eve presses her face against the window. Outside is a plain hallway, nothing more, nothing less. Down the hall is a generic watercolor of the same ruins where she nearly died.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
And speaking of Kenny, he's gone in and out just fine. Unless you think he's in on the conspiracy, we're not trapped in some murder bunker.

EVE  
I didn't say it was a murder bunker.

HUGO  
You should trust him, you know. It sounds like he went through a lot of trouble to save you.

Hugo laughs to himself too hard too early. It's the drugs.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
His mummy is going to ground him.

Eve rolls her eyes and heads for the bathroom.

**INT. MEDICAL BAY - BATHROOM - CONTINUOUS**

It's a simple bathroom. A shower, a toilet, a sink.

Eve opens the medicine cabinet out of curiosity. There's some floss, tooth brushes and toothpaste, miniature bottles of shampoo and conditioner, but not much else.

A small window above the tub catches her eye. She steps into the shower to observe it.

The window is filthy, but outside she can see part of the road. A car zooms past.

She tries to push the window open, but it doesn't budge. She fiddles with the lock. It's stuck, but it's brittle, like it might break if she pushes too hard.

She leaves it alone and moves back to the medicine cabinet. She slips one of the toothbrushes into her pocket.

**EXT. EVE'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

A car rushes past.

Villanelle stands on the opposite side of the road.

The neighborhood is alive. Light escapes through the windows of every house. Except for Eve's. It's dark. Dead. An eerie monolith of black.

Even Villanelle looks unsettled as she crosses the road and steps onto the porch.

The mailbox is stuffed past the brim, several days’ worth of bills and junk mail left neglected.

Villanelle tries to peer inside through a window, but there's nothing to see. The living room is black.

She places her palm against the front door, gently caresses the wood. She thinks about knocking, but she knows no one would answer.

Instead, she grabs another hairpin and works it into the lock. A strand of hair comes loose and falls over her eyes as she steps through the doorway.

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

The house is dark. Empty. Quiet. Cold. A museum of Eve's life rather than the actual thing. Villanelle doesn't want to visit. She takes a second to look around, just to make sure the coast is clear, then heads for the staircase.

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS**

A light switch flicks on.

The light doesn't make the room any less depressing.

Villanelle picks up a photo of Niko and Eve on the bedside table. She scoffs, then sets it down face down.

She runs a hand across the sheets.

She runs a finger across the dust on the dresser.

The laundry basket catches her eye. She digs around, throws a couple of Niko's wrinkled shirts onto the floor, until she finds a used pair of Eve's panties.

She lies down on Eve's side of the bed and brings the underwear to her face. She takes a deep breath. Closes her eyes. But she can't get into it. She sighs and throws the underwear back onto the bedspread.

Arms above her face, she looks through her phone. Unlike before, her call log is now full of only Konstantin's name. She's called him multiple times throughout the day, but none of the calls have been answered. She tries again.

The line rings once.

ELECTRONIC VOICE  
The number you've dialed is no longer in service. Please-

Villanelle tosses the phone onto the bedspread. It lands face up next to the underwear, home screen photo fully visible. It's a candid shot of Eve, clearly taken without her knowledge or consent, in the MI6 office, chatting to Carolyn, who is partially cut out of frame.

As Villanelle stares at the two of them, she realizes what her next move has to be - even if she's not thrilled about it.

**INT. MEDICAL BAY - NIGHT**

The room is dark. On Eve's night stand is a dirty, empty food tray. A soiled spoon and fork lay on top of it, but the matching butter knife is in Eve's hand. Painstakingly, she whittles the end of her toothbrush into a sharp point. A pile of plastic shavings builds up at the edge of the bed.

HUGO  
Eve? Are you awake?

Eve ignores him. Gently, she brings the tip of her index finger to the tip of the shank. It pricks her. She sucks at the blood that bubbles forth.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
Eve?

Eve doesn't want to talk to him, but it's clear that he's not going to give up.

EVE  
Yeah?

HUGO  
Did you see the guys that attacked us in Rome?

EVE  
A couple. I didn't get a good look at all of them. Why?

HUGO  
The guy who shot me... I swear I'd met him before.

Now Eve is intrigued. She tucks the toothbrush beneath her pillow and rolls over to face him.

EVE  
When?

HUGO  
'Bout two years ago. Carolyn sent me on assignment in Florence. She gave me a couple of contacts to meet. I didn't spend much time there, but I swear he was one of them.

EVE  
You're saying he's one of our guys?

HUGO  
Yeah. Or he was.  
(beat)  
I think. Maybe all hot Italian dudes look the same.

EVE  
One of them was English. I thought he was one of Peel's men, but...

HUGO  
Did Peel know we were there?

EVE  
I don't know. He said he was suspicious of something, but he seemed genuinely surprised to see me.

HUGO  
Do you think we're in trouble? I don't want to get shot again.

EVE  
You'll be fine. If MI6 wanted you dead, you'd be dead already.

He nods. She's right. It calms him a little, but her choice of "you" rather than "we" doesn't go unnoticed.

HUGO  
What are you going to do after this?

EVE  
I have no idea. Beg Carolyn for my job back?

HUGO  
Is that a good idea?

EVE  
What do you mean?

HUGO  
I mean, you told the head of an MI6 desk that you were going to run away with a serial killer being hunted by MI6. Don't you think they might be looking for you? If you ask me, the only thing scarier than Villanelle's hit list is Carolyn's shit list.

EVE  
What do you think I should do?

HUGO  
If I were you, I wouldn't go back to London. I'd go to Spain. Get a cabin.

Eve sniggers.

EVE  
I like that you think I have the money for that.

HUGO  
My family has a summer home there. Maybe you can use it. Lay low for a while.

EVE  
Seriously?

HUGO  
Sure. No one visits this time of year. I'll give you the address if you want it.

She takes a moment to consider the plan.

EVE  
Let's sleep on it.

HUGO  
Goodnight, Eve.

EVE  
Goodnight, Hugo.

**INT. CAROLYN'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING**

Carolyn sits on her living room sofa, book in hand. The sleeve has been removed. Its hardback cover is anonymous.

She sips at a cup of tea then places it neatly onto a saucer on the coffee table.

The doorbell chimes. Carolyn raises her eyes.

Carefully, languidly, she bookmarks her page, hooks her reading glasses into her robe collar, and walks to the door. She opens it.

The barrel of Villanelle's pistol stares her down.

VILLANELLE  
Hello, Carolyn. May I come in?

**INT. CAROLYN'S HOUSE - ENTRANCE CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS**

Carolyn guides Villanelle through the entrance corridor.

Villanelle's gun tracks her movements, but Carolyn doesn't seem to mind.

CAROLYN  
Can I get you anything? Tea? Eclairs?

VILLANELLE  
I want the money MI6 owes me. I killed Aaron Peel. I did what you wanted.

CAROLYN  
That you did.

VILLANELLE  
Do you have it?

CAROLYN  
I do. Follow me.

**INT. CAROLYN'S HOUSE - STUDY - CONTINUOUS**

The study is a miniature library, full of thick volumes with deep red and golden brown spines. The desk is antique, ornate, messy in an organized way.

There's an oil painting of Carolyn on the wall. No family portraits.

Carolyn picks up a key ring from the desk. She takes her time sifting through the keys.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
Where's Eve?

Villanelle is taken aback. She pretends not to be.

VILLANELLE  
How should I know?  
(beat)  
Have you seen her?

CAROLYN  
Not since Rome. I thought she was with you.

Villanelle gestures towards the desk with the gun.

VILLANELLE  
Get the money.

Carolyn finds the right key and retrieves a hefty envelope from a desk drawer. She hands it to Villanelle.

Villanelle looks briefly inside. It's enough.

Her gun stays trained on Carolyn.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
You didn't think you'd have to pay me, did you?

CAROLYN  
By that you mean?

VILLANELLE  
Next time you send someone to kill me, you're going to have to do better than Raymond.

Carolyn cracks the smallest of smiles.

She gestures at the gun, unfazed.

CAROLYN  
And now I suppose you're going to teach me a lesson? Kill me in return?

VILLANELLE  
I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to get what I was promised.

CAROLYN  
You got your money.

VILLANELLE  
Eve promised me everything I wanted. I want something else.

CAROLYN  
And what's that?

VILLANELLE  
You found Konstantin's family, yes?

Carolyn hums.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
You're going to tell me where he is. Then you're going to find someone for me.

**INT. MEDICAL BAY - MORNING**

Kenny enters, carrying a plastic bag and wheeling a suitcase.

KENNY  
I got your... stuff.

He gingerly sets the sack on Hugo's bed. Hugo snatches it.

HUGO  
Thanks, mate.

From the sack, Hugo pulls out a bag of generic brand Cheetos and shows them to Eve.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
Ultra Fire. I'll share if you're nice.

EVE  
No thanks. My stomach's been through enough.

Hugo pulls out a can of body spray and showers himself in it.

Eve coughs and covers her mouth.

EVE (CONT’D)  
Please stop. It smells like a frat house.

HUGO  
Smells better than me. I haven't showered in days.

Hugo gives the can a few more spritzes.

Kenny wipes a small tear from the corner of his eye.

KENNY  
(to Eve)  
I got you something too.

He hands Eve the suitcase.

KENNY (CONT'D)  
Everything confiscated from your hotel room is in there. Clothes, passport, wallet. Your getaway car will be here at 3:30 to take you to the airport. You'll have to sneak yourself out, though. I can't help you with that.

EVE  
Thank you.

He offers a polite nod, but it's reserved, distant.

EVE (CONT'D)  
I mean it, Kenny. You saved my life.

KENNY  
She didn't shoot to kill you.

The nurse passes by the window. Eve gestures in her direction.

EVE  
Can we talk? Alone? Out there?

He nods. Eve stands, and Kenny opens the door with a keycard.

**INT. SAFE HOUSE LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

The hallway leads into a scarcely decorated living room. All of the windows are barred off.

An armed GUARD sits in a rocking chair beside the front door. The nurse lingers in the hallway adjusting items on a medical supply cart.

Eve leads Kenny to a sliding door that opens into a patio.

NURSE  
She can't go outside.

On instinct, Eve's hand hovers over her pocket. The toothbrush shiv peeks out.

EVE  
I just wanted a bit of air.

The nurse looks toward the guard. He stops rocking, ready to pounce if need be.

Eve throws up her hands in surrender. She sits on an ugly '70s loveseat. Kenny sits beside her.

EVE  
I just wanted to say-

The guard resumes rocking. The chair squeaks. Loudly.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Do you mind?

GUARD  
Not at all. Talk as much as you like.

Eve groans, but bottles up her frustration.

EVE  
I wanted to say I'm sorry. For sacking you. For ignoring you. I was-

KENNY  
A dick?

Eve is shocked to hear him so curt.

EVE  
Yes. It means a lot to me, all that you've done with Villanelle and The Ghost and your own _mother_. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. Can you forgive me?

KENNY  
I can.

EVE  
Thank-

KENNY  
But you have to show it. You can't just say it. I'm tired of being lied to.

Eve nods.

EVE  
I'll make it up to you.

KENNY  
I hope so.

**INT. MEDICAL BAY - DAY**

Hugo snores lightly. The time on the clock reads 3:20.

Eve creeps out of bed.

She's changed into her own clothes. From a supply cart in the room, she removes a roll of gauze and tucks it into her suitcase.

HUGO  
Do you need help?

EVE  
Jesus.

Eve jumps back, startled, to see Hugo sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

EVE (CONT'D)  
No. I've got a plan.

Hugo retrieves a piece of paper from his bedside table and hands it to Eve.

HUGO  
I wrote down the address of that cabin.

EVE  
Thank you.

She takes the paper and offers a polite smile.

He sees through it.

HUGO  
You're not going to Spain, are you?

EVE  
I can't. Not yet. I have to go back to London. And Niko.

HUGO  
Oh. Right. I forgot you were married, actually. Are you going to tell him about us?

Her affair with Hugo is the last thing on Eve's mind.

EVE  
I don't know. I don't even know if I'm still married, honestly.

HUGO  
Are you going to tell him about Villanelle?

Eve is quiet for a moment.

EVE  
I wouldn't know where to start.

HUGO  
Right. Stay safe out there, Eve. If you need me, I'm only a phone call away.

She gives him a thin smile, grabs her suitcase, and heads towards the bathroom.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
Oh, and if I never see you again, I'll always remember you as a wicked lay.

Eve rolls her eyes, but smiles - for real this time. She tries not to let him see it.

EVE  
Bye, Hugo.

**INT. MEDICAL BAY - BATHROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Eve takes the foot stool from the base of the toilet and sets it in the bath tub. She uses it as a stepladder as she pries open the window lock with the sharpened end of the toothbrush. After a bit of struggle, the lock breaks, and she's able to push it open.

She shoves her suitcase through the window with little trouble, but the space is barely big enough for her to crawl out. She hoists herself up and slides through, but the jutting lock stabs into the wound at her side.

**EXT. SAFE HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

Eve groans in pain, but pushes through the opening and lands roughly into a bush below the window.

Across the street is a discreet black car. Its headlights flash once.

Eve pushes herself off the ground, grabs her luggage, and limps toward it.

The guard is visible through the patio door. When he notices the flashing lights, he stands from the rocking chair and grabs his gun. By the time he reaches the door, Eve is already climbing into the backseat. It's too late for him to do anything.

Eve makes eye contact with him as the car drives off.

**INT. BAR - NIGHT**

Villanelle's reflection fragments in an empty whiskey glass.

She spins the cup between her fingers absentmindedly. Her reflection kaleidoscopes.

The BARTENDER places another drink down in front of her.

He waits momentarily for a "thank you" but she doesn't look up to give him one. He looks concerned, but not enough to ignore his other customers and pry her about it. He walks away to serve someone else.

MARIA  
You look lonely.

A woman slips into the seat beside Villanelle. Out of the corner of her eye, Villanelle catches a glimpse of dark curls.

Villanelle looks up.

Her heart races, but the shock is quickly replaced by disappointment. It's not Eve.

MARIA, 40s, dressed in business casual, sees both Villanelle's gaze on her and the sadness in her eyes as she turns to nurse her second drink.

MARIA (CONT'D)  
Did you have a bad day too?

VILLANELLE  
Tell me about it.

MARIA  
Okay, I will.

Maria sets her purse on the counter, settles in for a rant.

MARIA (CONT'D)  
There's this kid at work. And I mean kid. Like 14. Maybe. Bosses's son. Supposedly he's hired because he's "good with computers." First day on the job, he asks me how to send a Word document. So I tell him. Turns out the document is a flyer for a party he's throwing at the end of the week. On the company credit card. To celebrate his first week on the job. As if that's a thing.

Villanelle couldn't care less about the story, but she's tipsy and welcomes the distraction. She listens. Somewhat. Her eyes drift to the woman's cleavage.

MARIA (CONT'D)  
So I had a talk with him. Told him to be more professional. Since then he won't reply to a single one of my emails, which I guess shouldn't surprise me. Six months ago, my boss promised to talk to me about a raise, and now I couldn't get ahold of him if his wife came in and threatened to burn down the office because she found out about his mistress.

She talks. So much. So quickly. Villanelle's patience is dwindling. Maria can tell.

MARIA (CONT'D)  
I'm this close to quitting.

The bartender sets down her drink. Maria takes a gulp.

MARIA (CONT'D)  
Anyway, what brings you here?

VILLANELLE  
I got fired.

MARIA  
I would have guessed broken heart.

VILLANELLE  
That too.

MARIA  
Men are terrible.

She chugs the rest of her drink in one gulp and slams it down. Villanelle watches, part impressed, part entertained, part annoyed.

VILLANELLE  
A woman broke my heart.

MARIA  
Well, sometimes women are terrible too.

Maria picks up her glass again and crunches loudly on the ice.

MARIA (CONT'D)  
Don't worry. You're still young. You'll find a new job and a new girl.

VILLANELLE  
Let me buy you another drink.

Maria eyes Villanelle up and down, recognizing her intentions. She's hesitant, but flattered. A small smile settles on her face.

**EXT. EVE'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Key poised to enter the lock, Eve grabs the handle of the front door. When she does, it gives way without her needing to unlock it.

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

Cautiously, Eve steps inside.

The living room is in shambles.

The couch is askew. Books have been thrown off the bookshelf. Pictures and posters have been taken off the wall and discarded onto the floor with shattered frames.

The kitchen is equally destroyed.

Someone has thoroughly ransacked the house.

Footsteps creak on the staircase. Eve panics and ducks into a hiding spot behind the kitchen island. Instinctively, her hand hovers over the toothbrush shiv in her pocket.

When she sees Niko descending the steps, luggage in hand, she comes out. He's as surprised to see her as she is to see him.

NIKO  
Upstairs is the same. I found it like this, in case you think I did it.

Eve notices the cut on his face. She reaches out to touch it, but he steps away from her.

EVE  
What happened to you?

NIKO  
Same thing that happened to you, I'm guessing.

He looks down at her side. Eve's wound is bleeding slightly through her shirt. She puts a hand over it self-consciously.

NIKO (CONT'D)  
And same thing that happened to our house, apparently.

EVE  
No. This wasn't her.

NIKO  
Is there someone else I need to be afraid of too?

Eve opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. She can't tell him anything. She doesn't know where to start.

NIKO (CONT'D)  
Right. Well, I'm leaving. And I mean leaving this time. I'm going back to Poland.

EVE  
Poland! That's perfect. They won't look for us there right away.

NIKO  
No, Eve. There is no "us." _I'm_ going to Poland. You're not invited.

EVE  
Niko. You're still my husband.

NIKO  
No. No, I am not. Not for long anyway.

He grabs a discarded jacket from beneath the coat rack and turns to leave.

EVE  
Fine.

He stops.

EVE (CONT'D)  
If you want to divorce me, fine. But right now it's safer if we stay together. They're looking for us.

NIKO  
I don't know who "they" is, but it sounds like they're looking for you, not me.

EVE  
They'll use you to get to me.

NIKO  
If they think you still care about me, then they don't know you very well, do they? Sounds like you've got nothing to worry about.

He takes another step towards the door.

Eve takes another step closer to him.

EVE  
Niko, these people are dangerous.

He turns around, fed up, and gets in her face.

NIKO  
I'm not scared of them, Eve! I'm not running from some unnamed evil force you refuse to tell me anything about. I'm scared of _you_! I'm running from you and Villanelle.

EVE  
Niko...

NIKO  
Leave me alone, Eve. I mean it.

He slams the door behind him as he leaves.

**INT. BAR - NIGHT**

Maria has a couple of empty glasses in front of her now. Villanelle has moved on to water.

They sit closer, facing each other. Maria leans in. Her words are slightly slurred.

MARIA  
You know who's even worse than my boss at keeping promises? Jack. For our honeymoon, he promised to take me to Warsaw. We didn't have the money at the time, but that was 10 years ago, and we still haven't gone.

VILLANELLE  
Go without him.

MARIA  
Go without him.

Maria repeats the words like a revelation. She'd never considered that as an option before.

She pulls out her phone.

MARIA (CONT'D)  
I'm going to text him right now. Either we're going to Warsaw or I'm going without him.

Maria sends the text. The time shows up on her phone. 23:21.

MARIA (CONT'D)  
I didn't realize it was so late already. The night still feels young.

VILLANELLE  
Come back to my hotel. I don't fly home until tomorrow. We can eat everything in the mini bar while the room is still on my company's credit card.

Maria smiles.

MARIA  
I'd like that.

From her pocket, Villanelle takes out Niko's wallet and opens it. On one flap is his ID, his picture smiling up at her. On the other is his credit card. She pulls it out and hands it to the bartender with a smile.

VILLANELLE  
For both of our tabs.

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - NIGHT**

Eve sits on the bed in her pajamas, laptop beside her and phone pressed to her cheek. The line rings several times.

KENNY (O.S.)  
This is Kenny's voicemail. I'll get back to you. Just leave your name. And your number I guess. Uh. Yeah.

A beep.

EVE  
Hey, you're probably asleep. I didn't mean to bother you. I just thought I'd tell you that I made it home safe. And that someone broke into my house. I don't know who, but I wasn't here for them to catch me. They probably won't expect me to come back, so I'm just going to stay here for tonight. Do the hiding in plain sight thing. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

She hangs up.

A few seconds later she calls back.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Hey, it's me again. Sorry for using my real phone. And for calling your real phone. I'll get a burner tomorrow. I guess. I'm new at this.

She hangs up and sets the phone on her bedside table beside her passport.

On the laptop is a web page for a travel site. It details an early morning flight from London to Warsaw. After only a moment of hesitation, cursor hovered over the words, Eve clicks a button labeled "Buy Ticket."

Content, she closes the laptop, then leans back against the headboard.

She's calm, tired - until she catches a whiff of something. Perfume.

She buries her face in the pillowcase, inhales a deep breath.

It's Villanelle's scent. But. It can't be. She shakes her head, decides the smell isn't real.

But when she turns off the lamp and tucks herself in, she can't lay on her back for long. The urge is overwhelming. She rolls over onto her side, keeps the pillow close to her face, and keeps her breaths deep - just in case.

**INT. HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT**

Maria moans. Loudly. The headboard bangs rhythmically against the wall. The mattress squeaks.

Villanelle lays on top of Maria. The blanket masks their movements.

VILLANELLE  
If you aren't quiet my neighbors are going to think I'm murdering you.

MARIA  
I don't care.

Maria finishes. Even more loudly.

The room goes silent save for Maria's ragged breathing as they collapse into the pillows. Maria smiles her contentment. Villanelle's expression remains neutral, entirely unsatisfied.

She doesn't react when Maria curls up to her side.

MARIA (CONT'D)  
What's the matter? Still thinking about your ex?

Villanelle stares up to the ceiling.

MARIA (CONT'D)  
Why'd she leave you?

VILLANELLE  
I left her.

MARIA  
Then why are you so sad?

Villanelle closes her eyes. Her fingers stroke through Maria's curls.

VILLANELLE  
I'm scared I messed up. What if she's gone for good?

Maria studies Villanelle's face, finds her worry sweet.

MARIA  
If you're half as wonderful with her as you were with me, she'll come running back in no time. You clearly still care about her. It was just a fight. You'll both survive.

VILLANELLE  
Are you sure?

MARIA  
Eh, probably.

Maria extricates her limbs from Villanelle's and climbs out of bed. She gathers her clothes and slips on her pants.

Villanelle sits up on her elbows to watch.

MARIA (CONT'D)  
I better get home. Jack.

Maria buttons her shirt with her back turned to Villanelle.

Villanelle opens a drawer on the bedside table. She reaches in.

VILLANELLE  
Can you help me with one more thing?

MARIA  
Sure. What is it?

A gunshot rings.

Maria collapses.

Villanelle's eyes track her fall. The pistol is steady in her hands.

Maria groans and clutches her side. It's Eve's wound. She tries to crawl to the door, but Villanelle stands and looms over her, blocking the way.

Villanelle crouches and observes Maria carefully, analytically.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
What does it feel like?

MARIA  
It feels like you shot me!

VILLANELLE  
Yes, but is it a "take me to the hospital" wound or a "my life is flashing before my eyes and I'm going to die before I get to the hospital" wound?

MARIA  
Hospital!

VILLANELLE  
Are you sure?

MARIA  
Yes!

Villanelle smiles. She breathes a sigh of relief.

VILLANELLE  
I feel a lot better now. Thank you.

Maria doesn't know what to do to make it out of this alive. Villanelle is an unnerving mix of polite and psychotic. The best she can do is play along.

MARIA  
You're welc-

A bullet lodges into her skull.

Villanelle is giddy as she picks up the legs of the corpse.

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - NIGHT**

A bang wakes Eve in the middle of the night.

She listens, breath held and eyes wide, for another sound.

Quiet.

Slowly, she pulls back the covers and tiptoes out of bed, stepping over a pair of her own used underwear.

She grabs a lacrosse stick from the pile of junk in front of the ransacked closet and poises it to swing.

She opens the bedroom door and checks the hallway. Nothing.

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Eve creeps down the stairs.

The living room is empty.

Then she sees it. On the kitchen counter is a neatly-wrapped gift box.

The lacrosse stick goes lax in her hands. She's visibly calmer, but still approaches carefully.

On the box is a note smudged with the maroon imprint of a kiss.

_Good luck. Goodbye. X_

Eve opens the box. Inside is the pistol Villanelle used to shoot her. Bullets surround the gun like packing peanuts.

Eve picks up the gun. The weight feels good in her hands.

**EXT. SUBURBAN HOUSE - EVENING**

TITLE CARD: PERM

Villanelle follows a winding cobblestone walkway up to a suburban ranch home. The path is surrounded by trimmed bushes and flowers in full bloom, a garden meticulously upkept.

The house is old, ugly, and garish, painted with bright, clashing colors that do little to hide its sagging foundation and rotting wood walls.

An eclectic collection of mismatched patio furniture is assembled on the porch. A translucent red bird feeder collides with a noisy ceramic wind chime in the breeze.

The sun sets red over the horizon.

It's a fairy paradise.

Villanelle looks out of place. In designer clothes, she's too rich for suburbia. In dark colors, she's too sophisticated for this tacky house.

When she reaches the porch, she steps onto a mat that says "WELCOME" in Russian. Intentionally, she smears the dirt from her shoes over the words.

That day's paper is banded together with the mail at the base of the door. A past due bill rests on top. She bends down to grab the stack of mail, and a smiling lawn gnome hidden beneath a patio chair stares her down.

She's horrified.

She looks back down the walkway, like she might turn around and leave.

Then she knocks.

ANATOLY, a hardened man in his 50s, opens the door. What's left of his hair is uncombed, as if he's recently woken up. He's dressed in a grey robe, both expectantly boring for suburbia and too boring to be the person living in this house. He tightens the belt around his beer belly.

When he sees Villanelle, his eyes go wide.

ANATOLY  
Oksana?

VILLANELLE  
(in Russian)  
Hi, Dad.

END


	2. 3x02 You Know Trigonometry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Eve puts her stalking skills to the test, Villanelle reconnects with her father and some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [PDF Version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-ubeetzTrE5-rF9PYVoA3-FWiyPpW7TD/view?usp=sharing)

**FADE IN:**

**INT. ANATOLY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING**

Anatoly is frozen by the front door. Villanelle invites herself in, looks around.

The living room is dull, drab, the opposite of the outside of the house - and the opposite of Villanelle. It's all shades of brown and retro wooden paneling. A neon beer sign. A talking bass.

Villanelle slaps Anatoly's mail down on the coffee table.

ANATOLY  
They told me you were dead.

VILLANELLE  
They told me _you_ were dead.

ANATOLY  
What have you been doing all these years?

VILLANELLE  
Oh, you know. Did some contract assassinations. Worked with MI6 for a minute. Right now I'm between jobs.

Anatoly gives a nervous chuckle.

ANATOLY  
I'm glad prison didn't kill your sense of humor.

She can't tell if he actually thinks it's a joke or if he just wants it to be. She doesn't laugh.

ANATOLY (CONT'D)  
How did you get out?

VILLANELLE  
Do you actually want to know?

ANATOLY  
Maybe it's best if I don't, huh?

He disappears into the kitchen.

ANATOLY (O.S, CONT'D)  
Do you want a drink?

VILLANELLE  
Water.

Villanelle looks around the living room. It's homey. The furniture is kitsch, mismatched, outdated. The couch is lumpy and stained. An old TV plays commercials in the corner.

A row of family portraits catches her eye. All of them are old photos of Anatoly and Villanelle's mother. Wedding photos. A fishing trip with a hunting dog. Villanelle is nowhere to be seen.

Footsteps.

Anatoly hands her a glass of water. He holds another glass for himself.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Where am I? You used to have my baby pictures up.

ANATOLY  
Storage. I just... couldn't.

VILLANELLE  
But you could with her?

Anatoly finds his wallet in the pocket of a jacket on the coat rack. He fishes out a yellowed school photo of a child Oksana, aged 10 or so. She's not smiling. He hands it to Villanelle.

ANATOLY  
You can keep that, if you want it.

Villanelle admires it. Her face mirrors the non-smile of the photo. She slips it into her pocket.

Anatoly sinks into the couch.

ANATOLY (CONT'D)  
What have you actually been up to? Not the spy story. Your real life.

Villanelle slips into a rocking chair opposite him and sways back and forth a couple times, pensive.

VILLANELLE  
Why do you think I'm here?

ANATOLY  
Do you need money?

VILLANELLE  
No, I have money.

ANATOLY  
Good because I don't. Why then?

VILLANELLE  
My wife left me. I lost my job. I found out you were alive, and I didn't have anything better to do.

Anatoly takes a moment to let it all sink in.

ANATOLY  
I'm sorry. Was your wife that woman? Your teacher?

VILLANELLE  
No.

ANATOLY  
I'm sorry about that too, by the way.

VILLANELLE  
(genuinely perplexed)  
About what?

ANATOLY  
About what she did to you. I should've paid more attention. If I had known she was... doing that, I would have stopped her. She would have gone to jail, not you. You would've-

VILLANELLE  
Would have what? Gotten a shitty job in some department store? Moved to Perm with you? Buried myself in debt?

His eyes fall to the mail on the coffee table between them. The bold red letters of the overdue bills stand out against the dark wood.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
I don't regret anything that I chose to do. I've given myself a better life than you ever could have.

Anatoly takes a long gulp of water, then stands. He takes the glass with him.

ANATOLY  
I have to get ready for work.

He disappears into the hall.

Villanelle regards the quiet retro television set in the corner with its skewed antennae and fuzzy picture. Some black and white Russian soap opera. A balaclava-ed man runs out of a bank holding bags of money only to be met by the blinding lights of police cruisers.

She hates it.

She stands.

**INT. ANATOLY'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS**

The room is plain. Another, more modern TV rests on a dresser in front of a twin bed. A pile of laundry looms in the corner. Anatoly dresses in front of it, his back turned to the door. The robe has been ditched for a pair of khakis and a beige button up which he threads his arms through.

VILLANELLE  
What was your job? Back in Moscow.

Anatoly jumps slightly, not expecting her. He turns around to face Villanelle standing in the doorway as he does up the buttons on his shirt.

ANATOLY  
I was a firefighter. You know that.

VILLANELLE  
No. When you worked with the mob.

His fingers still.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Don't act like I didn't know. I must have gotten it from somewhere.

He finishes the buttons. He makes sure the collar is tight against his neck.

ANATOLY  
I was just a messenger.

VILLANELLE  
You threatened people?

ANATOLY  
Not directly. I set a few buildings on fire. A couple of cars.

VILLANELLE  
Wow.

ANATOLY  
I know it seems bad, but I only did it for the money. When your mother got sick-

VILLANELLE  
No. I understand why you did it. I'm just surprised you were that far down the ladder. You helped them for years and that's all you did?

ANATOLY  
I did more than I'm proud of.

VILLANELLE  
Wow. All this time I imagined Anatoly Astankov was someone important, and it turns out I come from a line of petty, low-level criminals? I mean, arson? I haven't done that since I was, what, 13? Did you even kill anybody?

ANATOLY  
Of course not.

VILLANELLE  
Then how did I get so good at it?

He looks in the vanity mirror and adjusts his collar again, more violently this time. He speaks to her reflection hovered over his, out of focus, ominous.

ANATOLY  
You weren't that good. Or else you wouldn't have gotten caught.

VILLANELLE  
(with a hint of threat)  
Don't worry. I'm a lot better now.

A few half-empty bottles of gin and whiskey sit atop the wardrobe near the mirror. Anatoly stares at them as he gulps the last of the water. He slams the empty glass down on the vanity like a shot on a bar counter.

ANATOLY  
I have to go to work.

VILLANELLE  
Where do you work now?

ANATOLY  
Graveyard shift in a warehouse. We load shipments.

VILLANELLE  
Still just a middle man delivery boy, I see.

He starts to pick up his glass again but remembers that it's empty and sets it back down.

He avoids eye contact, pushes past her through the doorway, and heads back into the

**LIVING ROOM**

ANATOLY  
I won't be home 'til morning.

He grabs a beige work hat from the coat rack and twists it snug over his scalp.

ANATOLY (CONT'D)  
I have a spare room. You're welcome to stay if you need to.

He opens the front door but looks back before he leaves.

ANATOLY (CONT'D)  
Will I see you tomorrow?

Villanelle considers the proposition.

VILLANELLE  
We'll see. I'll try not to burn the house down while you're gone.

In a different mood, he may have appreciated the joke.

**INT. AIRPORT - EVENING**

TITLE CARD: WARSAW

The airport bustles.

The wheels of a suitcase stumble over an extension cord.

A BUSINESS MAN on a laptop at a nearby table shouts obscenities in Polish.

EVE  
(in Polish)  
Sorry, sorry.

Eve rolls forward, picks up speed. She stops at a bulletin board with a map of the airport.

BARTLOMIEJ  
Excuse me.

Eve turns around. She's greeted by BARTLOMIEJ, a short, older man, equal parts potentially creepy and potentially senile. His mood falls when he sees her face.

BARTLOMIEJ (CONT'D)  
Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you might be the woman from the posters.

EVE  
What posters?

Bartlomiej points to the bulletin. Above the map is a missing person's poster for Maria Fletcher. A zł100,000 reward.

BARTLOMIEJ  
An Englishwoman went missing, but the police said she might show up here. I saw you get off the London flight, and I saw your hair... I hoped it was you. There's a reward.

His smile is eerily wide. He's standing too close to Eve. One of his front teeth is missing.

EVE  
Sorry. I'm not her. Good luck finding the... reward.

Eve shimmies out of the space between Bartlomiej and the bulletin board. She drags her suitcase away.

When she looks back over her shoulder, Bartlomiej is still smiling at her. He waves.

Eve walks away faster.

**INT. BAR - NIGHT**

A striped billiard ball sinks neatly into a corner pocket of a pool table.

Villanelle smirks and rounds the table to line up her next shot.

DARYA, 25, a leather jacket-clad tough girl who looks meaner than she is, pouts and tosses her pool cue back and forth between both hands, fidgeting, waiting.

DARYA  
(in Russian)  
I thought you were going to go easy on me.

VILLANELLE  
First rule of playing pool in a bar: the prettiest girl in the room is always going to hustle you.  
(in Russian)  
Side pocket.

Villanelle sinks the 8 ball into the designated pocket.

Smug, she moves in close, slips a hand into Darya's jacket lining flirtatiously, and pickpockets a small wad of Rubles. Triumphant, she backs away with her prize just before Darya can lean in for the kiss.

DARYA  
One more round. For my pride.

VILLANELLE  
Rack it up.

Villanelle lifts a glass of something non-alcoholic to her lips. She sets it down on the pool table's ledge and picks up a bright blue square of pool chalk. As she chalks up her cue, something catches her eye.

Anatoly walks through the entrance. He spots Villanelle as he takes a seat at the bar near the pool table. His mood seems lighter. Here, he's in his element.

ANATOLY  
You're a night owl too?

VILLANELLE  
I thought you were at work.

ANATOLY  
Lunch break.

He gestures to the empty stool beside him.

ANATOLY (CONT'D)  
Let me buy you a drink.

DARYA  
I beat you to it, old man.  
(to Villanelle)  
You won. You break.

She hands Villanelle the cue ball.

The BARTENDER sets a beer in front of Anatoly.

ANATOLY  
Come keep your "old man" company.

Villanelle looks over to Darya who's busy arranging the billiard balls into a neat triangle.

VILLANELLE  
I'm trying to get laid.

Anatoly chuckles. He appreciates her crassness, always has.

ANATOLY  
You can do that after I leave.

VILLANELLE  
Come play pool with me.

ANATOLY  
I'm shit at pool.

VILLANELLE  
Good. I like winning.

The bartender sets a greasy platter of food in front of Anatoly.

ANATOLY  
(gesturing to the food)  
I have to eat something.

VILLANELLE  
(nodding in Darya's direction)  
Yeah, me too.

He smiles, but there's a hint of disappointment behind it.

When he turns around, Villanelle places the cue ball at the head of the table. When she breaks, none of the balls go in. She frowns.

DARYA  
That man is still staring at you.

Anatoly chats with a PATRON beside him, but his focus is over his shoulder in Villanelle's direction. He gives a small smile when she notices.

DARYA (CONT'D)  
Do you know him?

Villanelle's voice is almost somber.

VILLANELLE  
I used to.

Playfully, she taps Darya on the ass with the pool cue.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Your shot. Good luck. You need it.

**INT. HOTEL ROOM - EVENING**

Eve tosses her suitcase onto the bed. She picks up a newspaper and a room service brochure from the desk and flops down onto the mattress.

From her back pocket she pulls out a disposable flip phone, presses a few buttons, and puts it to her ear.

EVE  
Kenny?

**INT. MI6 - MANDERLEY OFFICE - SIMULTANEOUS**

Kenny sits at his old desk in the Manderley office, the one he had before Eve transferred him to a different team. He speaks into his headset.

KENNY  
Oh my God. Eve? Are you all right?

Hugo is at a desk on the other side of the room, laying in his chair rather than sitting in it. A pencil balances between his upper lip and his nose. It drops to the floor when Kenny's voice breaks his concentration.

EVE (O.S.)  
I'm fine. Mostly. I'm in Poland.

Hugo rolls his chair closer to Kenny.

HUGO  
(whispering)  
Is that Eve?

Kenny nods.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
(whispering)  
Tell her I ate all the snack cakes she had stashed in her desk. But only so they didn't go bad.

Kenny ignores him.

KENNY  
It's good to hear you're safe, Eve.

**INT. HOTEL ROOM - SIMULTANEOUS**

Eve flips through the room service menu - overpriced pierogies and pasta with bad Word Art text of Polish exclamations. "Amazing!" "Yum!"

EVE  
Am I? Is Carolyn looking for me?

KENNY (O.S.)  
I'm not sure. If she is, I'm not part of the team. She has me and Hugo looking into a possible homicide.

Eve is suddenly alert. She can't help it. Old habits die hard.

EVE  
Do you think it was...

KENNY (O.S.)  
No.

Eve's muscles relax - but with disappointment rather than relief.

**INT. MI6 - MANDERLEY OFFICE - SIMULTANEOUS**

Kenny rolls his chair closer to the cork board. Tacked to it are photos of Maria Fletcher and Viktor Kedrin.

KENNY (CONT'D)  
We don't know for sure that the woman is dead. Mum thinks she may have been abducted. Do you remember Viktor Kedrin?

EVE (O.S.)  
The sex trafficker?

KENNY  
Yes. Apparently some of his, uh, colleagues are in town. If they took her and we can catch them, it'd be a big win for us. Mum is super focused on it. The reward they're offering for information is insane.

**INT. HOTEL ROOM - SIMULTANEOUS**

Eve's eyes drift to the newspaper on the bedspread. A grainy black and white version of Maria's Missing Persons poster stares up at her.

EVE  
Wait. Maria Fletcher?

KENNY (O.S.)  
You know her?

EVE  
No. There are Missing Persons posters everywhere here. Why are they looking for her in Poland?

KENNY (O.S.)  
Before she disappeared, she sent a text to her husband about going to Warsaw. It was completely garbled, like she was drunk or had been drugged or something.

EVE  
Well, I'll keep an eye out. I'll tell you if I find Maria Fletcher, and you tell me if Carolyn finds me.

**INT. MI6 - MANDERLEY OFFICE - SIMULTANEOUS**

Hugo has joined Kenny by the cork board. His head rests mere inches from Kenny's phone, trying to eavesdrop. Kenny is noticeably uncomfortable at the invasion of personal space.

KENNY  
Will do. Goodnight, Eve.

EVE (O.S.)  
Goodnight.

Kenny hangs up. Hugo is mortally offended.

HUGO  
You forgot to tell her about the snack cakes.

**INT. FAST FOOD RESTAURANT - EVENING**

Eve stands at the register of a semi-busy, semi-clean fast food joint. She exchanges money with the CASHIER, a young Polish teenage girl.

CASHIER  
Is that for here or to go?

EVE  
Here.

A single, wrinkled finger taps Eve on the shoulder. She turns around slowly, paranoid and caught off guard.

Bartlomiej's smile is as wide as Eve's eyes.

BARTLOMIEJ  
Hello, Maria. Fancy seeing you here.

Eve puts her change in her purse and cradles the bag close to her side defensively. She doesn't like this man, but she's trying to stay composed, polite.

EVE  
I already told you I'm not Maria.

BARTLOMIEJ  
But you didn't tell me your real name. Maybe we can sit down and have dinner together? I'm Bartlomiej.

He's half way through offering a handshake when Eve turns back around.

EVE  
I can't. I have somewhere to be.

Eve makes pointed eye contact with the cashier just as she grabs Eve's tray of food.

EVE (CONT'D)  
I got my food to go.

The cashier over-dramatically rolls her eyes at the slight inconvenience but packs Eve's food into a paper take out sack anyway. She gives Eve unblinking, death stare eye contact the entire time.

Eve mouths an apology as she grabs the bag. Quickly, she heads for the door.

BARTLOMIEJ  
Good to see you again, Maria!

As she exits, Eve looks back to make sure Bartlomiej isn't following her. He's not, but he is staring.

**EXT. ANATOLY'S BACKYARD - NIGHT/EARLY MORNING**

Anatoly waters the plants. The garden is pitch black save for a few lights lining the walkway and a porch light against the house.

The back door creaks open. Villanelle emerges, hair tousled and bags under her eyes. Her frame is swallowed by one of Anatoly's jackets.

ANATOLY  
Hey. Your friend inside?

VILLANELLE  
No.

ANATOLY  
Changed your mind?

VILLANELLE  
Bathroom quickie.

Anatoly chuckles.

ANATOLY  
Been there. You might be a bathroom quickie.

The idea isn't as amusing to Villanelle as it is to Anatoly. She frowns.

VILLANELLE  
Why are you watering the plants at 3 in the morning?

ANATOLY  
I just got home. I didn't mean to wake you.

VILLANELLE  
I thought you were getting burgled.

ANATOLY  
Not in this neighborhood. It's safer in Perm than in Moscow.

VILLANELLE  
Is that why you moved?

ANATOLY  
Partly. I wanted to start fresh.

VILLANELLE  
Away from a life of crime?

ANATOLY  
Yes.

VILLANELLE  
Did Mom know what you did? With the mob?

ANATOLY  
No.

VILLANELLE  
Are you sure?

ANATOLY  
Yes. I didn't want to drag her into it.

VILLANELLE  
Why not?

Anatoly doesn't understand the question. The answer is obvious to him.

ANATOLY  
Because I loved her. Because I didn't want her to worry or be disappointed or get hurt.

VILLANELLE  
You thought she wouldn't love you anymore if she knew?

Anatoly shrugs.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Why would you marry a woman you couldn't share everything with?

ANATOLY  
(accusatory)  
Did your wife know what you did?

VILLANELLE  
Of course. It's how we met. She liked me because of what I did.

Anatoly blasts a leaf off a plastic flamingo with the hose. He goes quiet, obviously doesn't want to talk. He's an expert at avoiding awkward conversations, and Villanelle inherited his gift of deflection.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Do you have a girlfriend?

ANATOLY  
No.

VILLANELLE  
Did you used to?

ANATOLY  
No. There hasn't been anyone since your mother.

VILLANELLE  
So you really bought all of these ugly lawn ornaments yourself?

He pouts.

ANATOLY  
Your mother liked them.

VILLANELLE  
You know it's been 20 years, right? Isn't it time to move on?

ANATOLY  
It's not that easy, is it, when you know someone is the one?

It's not. She knows that. He knows she knows that.

Now Villanelle is the one who doesn't want to talk. She squints off into the distance.

At the house next door a man, SOLOMON, swings on the front porch. His form is draped in shadow, unidentifiable and nondescript apart from a wide-brimmed hat. The pace of his rocking is unnervingly metronomic.

VILLANELLE  
Who's that guy?

Anatoly follows her eye.

ANATOLY  
Don't know. That house was empty last week. He must have just moved in.

VILLANELLE  
You have neighbors that sit on their porch in the middle of the night?

ANATOLY  
He has neighbors that garden in the middle of the night. Maybe his job makes him keep odd hours too.

Anatoly waves in the man's direction.

The silhouette offers a tip of the hat.

Villanelle is thoroughly weirded out. This guy is creepier than the lawn gnomes.

VILLANELLE  
(in Russian, under her breath)  
God, I hate this country.

ANATOLY  
I have the day off tomorrow. Today. If you're staying in town, I thought we could spend some time together. Get food and rent a movie. Like we used to.

It's a pleasant idea. Villanelle is thrown off by how much she likes it. She plays it off like she could live with it or without it.

VILLANELLE  
What movie?

ANATOLY  
I'll let you pick.

She smiles just a bit.

**EXT. POLASTRI HOUSE - DAY**

Eve stands on the sidewalk of a suburban neighborhood, dressed for comfort and stealth. She's draped in an over-sized pea coat. Her hair is tucked beneath a beanie. She hides behind a stop sign for cover.

Across the street, Niko stands on the front porch of a modest home, his luggage at his feet. NIKO'S MOTHER, a cheery elderly woman, hugs him in the doorway.

Eve watches, wistful, somber, unseen.

When the Polastris disappear into the house, Eve pulls out her phone.

EVE  
(schmoozing)  
Heyyy, Kenny.

**INT. MI6 - MANDERLEY OFFICE - SIMULTANEOUS**

At his desk, Kenny makes an uncomfortable face. Even he can tell that something is off with Eve's tone.

KENNY  
Um. Hey.

EVE (O.S.)  
Are there any updates on the Maria Fletcher case?

KENY  
(surprised)  
Actually, yes. We found a body.

Eve is momentarily distracted from her cause.

EVE (O.S.)  
She was murdered?

KENNY  
Yes.

EVE (O.S.)  
Was it-

KENNY  
No, Eve. We're still looking into it.  
(then)  
Did you want something?

**EXT. POLASTRI HOUSE - SIMULTANEOUS**

Eve watches through the window as Niko and his mother sit down in the living room and talk over a cup of tea.

EVE  
I need you to find an address for me.

KENNY (O.S.)  
An address?

EVE  
It would mean a lot to me.

**EXT. DOWNTOWN WARSAW NEIGHBORHOOD - DAY**

Eve walks through a grungier part of town. The houses are older, more dilapidated than Niko's mother's.

She cross references the address with one written on a piece of paper. House 232.

She steps up to the door, adjusts her jacket, and knocks.

PIOTR POLASTRI, late 30s, a greasier, unkempt - but more upbeat - version of Niko with longer hair answers the door. Confusion washes over his face, then recognition.

His accent is English, but he's lived in Poland long enough that there's a hint of something Eastern European in it too.

PIOTR  
Wait, don't tell me. Evelyn!

EVE  
Eve.

PIOTR  
Right, right. We're family! I'll call you Eve instead of Evelyn if you call me Piot instead of Piotr.

EVE  
Sure.

PIOTR  
Come in!

He waves her inside.

**INT. PIOTR'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

The room looks like a bachelor pad for a man in his 20s, not his 30s. A gaming desktop in the corner. A large screen TV. Magazines on the coffee table. Comics on the book shelf.

The central piece of the living room is a large fish tank, lined with strobe lights that slowly shift through a rainbow of colors. Inside are several types of exotic fish and a playground of plastic nautical decorations and foliage.

Eve watches them swim.

PIOTR  
The pleco is new. Did you meet Oscar last time you were here?

EVE  
I'm not sure.

PIOTR  
I guess it has been a while.  
(pointing)  
I named that one after Niko.

EVE  
Why?

PIOTR  
Because it's a common roach.

That tells Eve everything she needs to hear.

EVE  
I take it you two are still fighting.

PIOTR  
Since the second I came out of the womb. Where is the old bastard anyway?

EVE  
Visiting your mother.

PIOTR  
I always thought she moved from London to get away from him.

EVE  
Aren't they close?

PIOTR  
You can love someone and still need space. Why are you here and not with them?

Eve takes a moment to collect her thoughts, to decide exactly how much she wants to reveal.

EVE  
Niko's mad at me too.

Piotr rubs his hands together, excited. The enemy of his enemy is his friend.

PIOTR  
Alright! So what's the plan? Are we having an affair to get back at him?

Ew.

EVE  
No. I was kind of hoping you guys had made up.

PIOTR  
Wouldn't he have told you if we did?

EVE  
Communication isn't exactly our strong suit.

PIOTR  
Niko doesn't communicate. He tells you his side of the story and expects you to agree with him just because he said it nicely.

EVE  
Why do you guys hate each other again? Niko told me, but I didn't really get it... Or I wasn't listening.

PIOTR  
We always fought. Over everything. Toys. Girls. But he never forgave me for taking a job at dad's law firm. Said I shouldn't accept handouts from a guy like Dad. But that piece of shit owes me a lot more than a job. I'll take anything I can get from him.

EVE  
Wait, you're a lawyer?

PIOTR  
Yeah.

EVE  
Niko always acted like you were stupid.

Piotr laughs.

PIOTR  
Niko's a teacher because he's a control freak. Anyone who isn't one of his students couldn't possibly be smart. I never listened to his lessons.

Eve is amazed.

EVE  
How do you do it?

PIOTR  
Being a lawyer?

EVE  
Hating your brother. Hating someone you spent so much of your life with.

PIOTR  
(defensive)  
Hey, you don't know-

EVE  
I'm not judging you. I'm asking for advice.

PIOTR  
Advice?

EVE  
I've spent almost 15 years married to Niko. Seeing him every day. Sharing every part of my life with him. It's not what it used to be, and it's not working for either of us anymore, but I don't know how to give it up. How did you do it?

PIOTR  
You want me to teach you how to hate Niko?

EVE  
Yes.

Piotr is excited.

PIOTR  
Well, let's get started.

**INT. ANATOLY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY**

Anatoly sets a large sack on top of the bills on the coffee table.

ANATOLY  
I wasn't sure what to get, so I got a bit of everything.

From the bag, he pulls out fast food containers and a tray of soft drinks in over-sized plastic cups. Then he removes a six pack of beer and doesn't hesitate to open a can for himself.

ANATOLY (CONT'D)  
What do you drink?

VILLANELLE  
I don't. Usually. Champagne, sometimes.

She grabs one of the soft drinks.

ANATOLY  
There's beer if you change your mind. And wine.

From the bottom of the sack, he retrieves a bottle of white wine and admires it.

ANATOLY (CONT'D)  
This was your mother's favorite.

After taking a moment to reminisce, he sets the wine bottle and a corkscrew onto the table.

**EXT. ŁAZIENKI PARK - PAGODA - DAY**

Eve and Piotr stand inside of a Chinese-style pagoda. The entrance feeds back out into the park's pathway, but the backside of the pagoda is surrounded by a shimmering pond.

Eve stares out at the water. It's speckled with lilies.

EVE  
God, it looks exactly the same.

PIOTR  
Really? I don't recognize it without all the chairs. And the priest. And the tent full of booze.

Eve laughs.

PIOTR (CONT'D)  
You know Niko spent so much on this wedding venue that he couldn't afford to hire actual caterers? He made Mom cook, and then he had the nerve to ask me to help set up.

EVE  
Why _did_ you help set up?

PIOTR  
So I could steal all of your booze.

Eve laughs again.

PIOTR (CONT'D)  
I was drunk before the ceremony started. I barely remember anything. But you know what I do remember?

EVE  
What?

PIOTR  
Feeling sorry for you.

Eve's good mood turns crestfallen.

PIOTR (CONT'D)  
Every single person here was here for Niko. The only family you had were your parents. I remember the three of you standing alone in that tent, forced into your own little world. You couldn't even socialize because half the people here only spoke Polish. It didn't feel like your wedding. It felt like Niko's.

EVE  
Most of my family is in Korea. Or the States. It was easier.

PIOTR  
No. You could have had the wedding in England where neither of your families could come. Then it would have been fair.

Eve isn't quite sure what to make of that. She's never _really_ thought about it before.

Piotr looks down at the pond. Several koi fish glide through the water.

PIOTR (CONT'D)  
Do you know what the koi represents?

EVE  
Good luck.

PIOTR  
Or perseverance.

Eve looks at him. He looks at her.

PIOTR (CONT'D)  
You persevered. You got away from him.

EVE  
I think he got away from me.

PIOTR  
Marriages are symbiotic, not parasitic. If one person is unhappy, both are.

Eve looks down at her hand. She twirls her wedding ring around her finger.

EVE  
Should I toss my ring in the water or something? Is that symbolic enough?

PIOTR  
No.

EVE  
No?

PIOTR  
One of the fish will eat it and get sick. Plus, it was my babcia's. That thing survived the Holocaust.

EVE  
Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want it back?

Guiltily, Eve takes off the ring.

Piotr rejects the offer.

PIOTR  
No. It's worth money. You should sell it.

Eve chuckles, her mood restored again.

EVE  
Why are you being so nice? I half expected you to tell me off as soon as I showed up.

PIOTR  
Because I realized you were too good for Niko right away. By the end of that wedding, you were drunk in that tent with me. You ate cake with your bare hands and almost fell into the koi pond when you tossed your bouquet.

EVE  
Oh God, I don't even remember that.

PIOTR  
Exactly. No one gets that drunk at their wedding if they want to remember it. I knew you didn't really want to marry him.

Eve tries to be defensive, but it's half-hearted.

EVE  
I did want to marry him.

PIOTR  
Did you?

EVE  
Some part of me did. It wasn't all bad.

PIOTR  
Life's too short to settle. You have to let it go.

Eve stares down at the ring in the palm of her hand. She thinks, remembers.

The moment is too long, too unreadable for Piotr.

PIOTR (CONT'D)  
Niko! Not the ring.

He cups his hand over Eve's to stop her from doing anything rash - not that she was planning to.

PIOTR (CONT'D)  
(concerned)  
The fish...

**INT. ANATOLY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY**

Intermittent flashes of light from the television set illuminate the dimly lit room.

Villanelle and Anatoly sit on the couch in identical slumps. It's comfortable, natural. A bowl of popcorn and a bag of pretzels rests between them. Discarded fast food wrappers litter the coffee table.

They laugh at something on screen. It's the same laugh.

Villanelle grabs an overflowing handful of popcorn. Anatoly observes her, awestruck, as she cranes her neck to catch a few kernels spilling from her palm. He chuckles to himself. The sound catches Villanelle's attention.

VILLANELLE  
(mouth full)  
What?

ANATOLY  
I just can't believe you're here. We haven't done this since you were little. You're so big now.

VILLANELLE  
I haven't grown since the last time you saw me. I was 18, not 8.

ANATOLY  
You look more like her now.

He means it lovingly. To Villanelle, it's a distasteful comparison.

Anatoly takes a swig of beer. There are a couple of empty cans in front of him. He's drunk, lost in his thoughts. He lets out a short, deranged laugh.

ANATOLY (CONT'D)  
I'm dead aren't I? Or dying? Somewhere in between. Trapped in purgatory watching Miss Congeniality with my dead daughter.

He raises his can to an invisible god.

ANATOLY (CONT'D)  
I guess this is a pretty good afterlife. Cheers.

Villanelle watches, mildly displeased, as he takes another swig.

VILLANELLE  
If it's a good afterlife, then isn't it heaven?

ANATOLY  
No. If it were heaven, your mother would be here.

Villanelle grabs the corkscrew and opens the bottle of wine. She pours a bit into her empty fast food cup and sips it through the straw.

She sets the cup down and leans back into the couch. Idly, her hands fidget with the corkscrew.

VILLANELLE  
Would you rather be up there with her or down here with me?

ANATOLY  
(no hesitation)  
With her.

Villanelle leans in closer to him.

VILLANELLE  
Are you sure?

ANATOLY  
Yes.

Anatoly gasps. His eyes go wide.

When he looks down, Villanelle's fist is pressed against his rib cage, her fingers wrapped around the corkscrew.

His groans spur her on. Villanelle twists the device farther into his chest. His blood paints her knuckles.

VILLANLLE  
Say hi to Mom for me.

He smiles, then dies.

When Villanelle pulls away, she leaves the corkscrew behind to fill the gaping hole inside of him.

**INT. HOTEL LOBBY - MORNING**

Eve sits at a table with a blank sheet of hotel stationary in front of her and a hotel-branded pen in her hands. Her phone is silenced on the table beside her next to a paper coffee cup.

She writes. "Dear Niko, I'm sorry."

She pauses for a moment, then crosses out "I'm sorry."

On the next blank line she writes, "You're right, we should call it quits."

She crosses out "you're right," reads it again, and then crumples the page.

Her phone vibrates. Kenny's name appears on the screen, but Eve rejects the call. She has to focus.

She stands and throws the paper wad into a waste basket on her way up to the receptionist's desk.

The RECEPTIONIST, a middle aged woman, watches her every move, judging.

EVE  
Can I-

The receptionist hands her another sheet of paper before she can finish asking.

Eve accepts it with shame.

EVE (CONT'D)  
(in Polish)  
Thanks.

She sits back down and tries again. "Dear Niko,"

It's not working.

She sighs and leans back in her chair.

A breaking news report on the television in the corner catches her eye. Eve doesn't quite understand what's being said, but she recognizes the photos of Maria Fletcher - both in life and after death - flashing across the screen.

NEWS ANCHOR  
(in Polish)  
An Englishwoman reported missing has officially been found dead. Her body was located just outside of London, despite authorities' insistence that she was likely to be both alive and in Warsaw. Polish officials investigating the case have criticized MI6's faulty intel, calling the operation "a waste of time and resources."

Eve's phone vibrates again, but she rejects Kenny's call immediately in order to keep her attention focused on the broadcast.

**EXT. HIGH SCHOOL YARD - NOON**

TITLE CARD: CARDIFF

Groups of STUDENTS eat lunch at picnic benches. Some play football in a field. Others stroll, holding books, chatting.

A man, presumably a teacher, stands near the lunch tables. It's Solomon, but the only resemblance he bears to the dark silhouette from days before is the same wide-brimmed hat. He blends into the crowd, unseen.

Villanelle watches the children from an empty tennis court nearby. She's dressed appropriately, her outfit sporty. She could be a coach or a gym teacher.

Irina stands near the steps of the school and chats with a group of GIRLS. She's the only one wearing the boys' uniform. After a moment, she waves goodbye and rides away on a skateboard.

She skates past Villanelle, lost in thought, until Villanelle's hand reaches out and grabs the straps of her backpack. Irina stumbles off the skateboard, but Villanelle doesn't let her fall.

Irina tries to scream, but a hand quickly clasps around her mouth. Villanelle keeps a watchful eye on the group of girls nearby, but none of them have noticed the commotion.

VILLANELLE  
Don't scream.

Irina reaches for her skateboard and swings it at Villanelle's legs. Villanelle lets go of her and jumps back.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Ow!

IRINA  
I'll kill you!

Irina swings the board again, this time at Villanelle's face, but Villanelle grabs it and snaps it over her knee.

IRINA (CONT'D)  
Hey! That was my only skateboard!

VILLANELLE  
Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you turned it into a weapon.

IRINA  
You can't kidnap me again! My dad isn't dead. He'll kill you for real this time!

VILLANELLE  
I know your dad isn't dead. I'm going to see him.

IRINA  
I won't let you kill him! I will-

VILLANELLE  
Relax! I'm not going to kill him. He's my friend. I thought you were my friend too.

Irina isn't sure if that's a guilt trip or pure delusion.

IRINA  
We met once! You kidnapped me, shot my dad, and used me as bait to break into a pedophile's house.

VILLANELLE  
And I thought we had a great time together doing it.

IRINA  
You don't make friends by kidnapping them.

VILLANELLE  
It doesn't have to be kidnapping. You can come with me willingly.

Villanelle gives Irina her biggest, warmest smile. It's weird, but it _does_ make her less threatening. Irina is somewhat calmed.

IRINA  
You're not going to kill my dad?

VILLANELLE  
Nope.

IRINA  
Are you going to kill me?

VILLANELLE  
Nah.

IRINA  
My mom?

VILLANELLE  
I just want to visit. I thought you'd be happier to see me.

Villanelle does her best impersonation of a pout. Finally, she succeeds in making Irina feel guilty.

IRINA  
Okay. I'll go with you.

VILLANELLE  
Yes!

IRINA  
But only because I have a maths test later, and I didn't study.

Irina picks up the broken pieces of her skateboard.

Villanelle smiles and wraps her arm around Irina's shoulders. She guides them toward the parking lot.

VILLANELLE  
I could help you study if you want.

IRINA  
You know trigonometry?

VILLANELLE  
Oh. Maybe not.

A few steps behind them, Solomon follows. Villanelle is too excited to notice.

**EXT. WARSAW STREETS - DAY**

Eve walks along a back street. A car passes. A couple of employees are visible through various shop windows, but otherwise, she's alone.

Repeatedly, she creases the folded letter in her hands. It's fidgety, anxious. She's lost in thought, until she sees a familiar face on the other side of the road.

Bartlomiej.

She pauses. Panics. He doesn't see her at first, but then he does. Immediately, he crosses the road, trying to get to her.

Eve keeps walking, pretends she didn't see him. She turns the nearest corner, hoping to lose him, but when she looks over her shoulder, he's still there.

Eve's pace picks up. She turns a corner again and then dips into an

**ALLEY**

It's a dead end.

Bartlomiej appears at the alleyway's entrance.

Eve shoves her letter into her bag and quickly rummages around, looking for something else.

Bartlomiej takes a step closer.

Eve draws her gun.

EVE  
Stop following me.

He lifts his hands in the air, a gesture of submission.

BARTLOMIEJ  
There's no need for that. I'm unarmed. I'm not going to hurt you.

He's not as scared as he should be. He's unaffected, like he expected this or like he's been held at gunpoint before.

He takes another step forward.

Eve takes another step back.

EVE  
Stay back! I've done this before, and I'll do it again if I have to.

He doesn't believe her, doesn't see her as a threat.

BARTLOMIEJ  
I just want to talk.

Another foot comes forward.

EVE  
I said stay back!

The gun fires.

Bartlomiej sinks to his knees. A trail of blood drips from the corner of his lip. He clutches his chest. The bullet is lodged in his lung.

They lock eyes, both equally surprised, until Bartlomiej collapses face first into the gravel.

Eve moves closer, hovers over his body. She's panicking, but keeps the gun trained on him, tries to sound composed and authoritative.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Who are you?

Bartlomiej's breathing is wet, raspy.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Do you work for The 12?

A quiet gurgle escapes his throat in place of words. More blood trickles out.

His breath goes silent.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Shit. Shit!

Eve fishes into the pocket of his jacket and finds his wallet. His picture ID stares up at her.

She stashes the wallet in her bag, tucks away her gun, and runs out of the alley.

**EXT. POLASTRI HOUSE - LATER**

Eve power walks down the sidewalk, still putting space between herself and the scene of the crime.

Her phone vibrates. With shaky hands, she pulls it out of her bag. The screen displays 4 missed phone calls and 1 new message. She selects the voicemail.

KENNY (O.S.)  
(urgent)  
Eve, there's been a _huge_ breakthrough in the Maria Fletcher case. There's something you really need to know. Call me back. NOW.

Eve finds her contact list. She hovers over Kenny's name and is about to press call when a police siren roars to life in the distance. It makes Eve jump. She walks a little faster.

The sirens grow louder.

Eve picks up speed again. She drops her phone back into her bag. As the sirens get closer, Eve is nearing a sprint.

Flashing lights round the corner, and Eve ducks behind a nearby hedge. She peeks out over top of it.

A police car pulls up to the curb outside the Polastri house. Two OFFICERS step out as another car pulls up beside them. From the driver's side door steps Carolyn.

Eve watches confused, panicked, shaking.

The officers knock.

Niko answers the door and is immediately wrestled against it.

CAROLYN  
Nikolas Polastri, you're under arrest for the murders of Gemma Bailey and Maria Fletcher.

NIKO  
What?!

Handcuffs clasp around his wrist.

Eve takes a single step out from her hiding spot, desperate to get a better look. But when the officers turn around and lead Niko toward the squad car, Eve chickens out. She ducks back behind the bush again.

Niko's mother appears in the doorway, mouth open in shock. Comfortingly, Carolyn puts a hand on her shoulder. She says something, but Eve is too far away to hear.

Eve gathers her courage, commits to another step forward.

As the officers shove Niko into the backseat of the squad car, he looks out in Eve's direction. He sees her. There's fire in his eyes.

Eve knows the jig is up.

Pushing through the fear, she steps out and crosses the road.

EVE  
Carolyn!

Carolyn is suspiciously unsurprised.

CAROLYN  
Ah, Eve. You're here too. Good. Let's talk.

EVE  
Why are you arresting Niko?

CAROLYN  
I'm afraid I can't discuss the details. If I were you, I'd be more concerned about your own standing with the law after what happened in Rome.

EVE  
Look, nothing happened between me and Villanelle. We went our separate ways, I went back to London, and then I came here. I don't even know where she is now.

CAROLYN  
Why should I believe you?

EVE  
Why shouldn't you?

CAROLYN  
Because you walked away from me. From MI6. The way I see it, you have two options. Either we arrest you to investigate your involvement with The 12, or you come back to London and you continue working for me. This little excursion to Poland wasn't your attempt to flee the country, but rather a spur of the moment vacation with your husband to celebrate a job well done in Rome. A trip you simply neglected to inform me of prior to taking.

EVE  
I don't have any involvement with The 12. You know that.

CAROLYN  
Do I? Last I saw, you were eloping with one of their assassins. But if you're certain you have no connection, I'm sure we could clear that up in a court of law. If that's what you want.

Carolyn turns her body ever so slightly. The officers stand behind her, fingers hovered over the handcuffs dangling from their belts, ready to pounce.

Eve sighs. There's no winning this argument.

EVE  
No, I don't want that.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
No, I didn't think so.  
(nodding towards the car)  
Come on, then. I'll pay for your flight back to the UK.

Eve doesn't have a choice. She follows Carolyn.

EVE  
What about Niko?

CAROLYN  
That is a whole other matter. One I wouldn't risk prying into if I were you.

Eve climbs into the passenger's seat of Carolyn's car. Niko stares at her from the window of the police cruiser, no more than 5 meters away. He's seething.

When Carolyn drives away and leaves him behind, Eve feels ashamed for feeling relieved.

**INT. VASILIEV HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY**

Irina unlocks the front door and steps inside. Villanelle follows her.

It's a two story house, simple, nondescript. It bears a few personal knickknacks, but still carries some of that witness-protection-standby-residence blandness.

IRINA  
(shouting)  
Mom? Dad?

Nothing.

IRINA (CONT'D)  
I don't think they're home.

VILLANELLE  
I can wait. Do you guys have food?

**INT. VASILIEV HOUSE - KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS**

Villanelle constructs a sandwich at the kitchen counter. Bread. Lettuce. Ham.

Chewing, she holds the sandwich in one hand and puts the ingredients back in the fridge with the other. When she closes the door, the decorations catch her eye.

Slapped onto the fridge with brightly-colored magnets are Irina's report cards, grocery lists, pictures of the family, etc. Villanelle's gaze settles on an old school photo of a young Irina.

Villanelle's hand slips into her pocket. She pulls out the photo of her childhood self and sticks it with a heart-shaped magnet next to the picture of Irina.

Satisfied, she takes another bite of her sandwich and admires her work.

**INT. VASILIEV HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Konstantin and INESSA enter through the front door carrying shopping bags. Inessa is Konstantin's age; an older, heavyset version of Irina with red hair and freckles.

Irina sits at the dining table with her school books and her broken skateboard.

KONSTANTIN  
Why aren't you at school?

IRINA  
I got kidnapped.

Villanelle steps out of the kitchen, still eating her sandwich. She talks with her mouth full.

VILLANELLE  
Hi, Konstantin. Hello, Inessa.

Inessa's eyes go wide. She clings to Konstantin's arm.

INESSA  
What is she doing here?

Konstantin tenses too.

KONSTANTIN  
I don't know.

VILLANELLE  
I told you I would find you, Konstantin. You should have been expecting me.

KONSTANTIN  
What do you want?

VILLANELLE  
Can't an old friend drop by to say hello?

KONSTANTIN  
You kidnapped my daughter. Again!

Villanelle rolls her eyes at Irina, who shrugs, unapologetic.

VILLANELLE  
I gave her a ride home from school.  
(to Inessa)  
Your house is lovely by the way. Not as nice as the old one, but still pretty good for witness protection.

Konstantin grabs Villanelle's arm and drags her into the

**LAUNDRY ROOM**

The washing machine hums. A few articles of clothing hang up to dry.

Villanelle thumbs a pair of large men's underwear with a zebra print. She gives Konstantin a judgmental look. He bats her hand away.

KONSTANTIN  
Why are you here?

VILLANELLE  
I missed you. I'm ready to get back to work.

Konstantin looks puzzled.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
You know, Villanstin's Murder for Hire.

She pokes his stomach playfully. He offers a disapproving eyebrow raise.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Konstanelle?

KONSTANTIN  
We are not doing that.

VILLANELLE  
Fine, we can talk about the name.

KONSTANTIN  
I mean the whole business. It's over.

VILLANELLE  
You found another job already?

KONSTANTIN  
I don't need a job. I have money saved up. I have my family. It's time for me to retire.

Villanelle can't imagine anything worse.

VILLANELLE  
So you're going to do, what, nothing? Pick up golf?

KONSTANTIN  
I am going to spend time with my family. You should too.

VILLANELLE  
They're dead.

KONSTANTIN  
Look, I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but do you remember when you first started training? They made me tell you that your father passed away while you were in prison. But he didn't.

VILLANELLE  
Yeah, I figured that out already.

KONSTANTIN  
So go see him.

VILLANELLE  
Hard to do when he's dead.

Konstantin connects the dots.

KONSTANTIN  
What did you do?

VILLANELLE  
(defensive)  
He was practically begging to die! You should have seen him, still moping over my dead mother like some pathetic, love-struck loser.

They're both aware of the irony of her words. Villanelle pretends she doesn't see it. Konstantin sees right through her.

KONSTANTIN  
How is Eve by the way?

VILLANELLE  
I don't want to talk about her. And I don't want to talk about my father. I want to be here with you.

KONSTANTIN  
You cannot live with me.

VILLANELLE  
I don't want to live with you. I want to work with you.

KONSTANTIN  
I don't have to work anymore. And you don't either. You haven't spent all your money on fancy earrings, have you?

He taps the jewels dangling from her earlobes.

KONSTANTIN (CONT'D)  
I would have killed to retire at 26.

VILLANELLE  
That sounds so boring. What am I supposed to do for the rest of my life?

KONSTANTIN  
Do whatever you like. Go back to Paris. Find a new flat. Travel. _Live_.

Villanelle pouts.

Konstantin heads back into the

**LIVING ROOM**

Villanelle follows behind him.

Irina and Inessa sit at the dining table with a bottle of wood glue and the two halves of Irina's skateboard. The attempt at repair is feeble at best.

KONSTANTIN (CONT'D)  
I'm making dinner later. You are welcome to stay.

Inessa gives him a look: What are you doing?

He gives her one back: Don't worry, I'm handling it.

VILLANELLE  
First I'm homeless, now you tell me I'm jobless, and all you have to offer me is dinner? Can't I at least stay for a couple of days.

Inessa shakes her head and mouths a firm "NO."

KONSTANTIN  
Fine. A couple of days, but that's it. You can bunk with Irina.

Villanelle perks up. Irina and Inessa do not.

IRINA  
Hey! Why does she have to sleep with me?

KONSTANTIN  
Because she's not sleeping with us. Now go upstairs and show her your room.

Sulking, Irina stands from the table. She stomps up the staircase with Villanelle nipping at her heels.

VILLANELLE  
It'll be fun! Sleepover!

Irina groans. Loudly.

Konstantin watches them disappear into the upstairs corridor.

Then he meets Inessa's eye. She's thoroughly displeased, jaw clenched, one misstep away from eruption.

Konstantin flees into the

**KITCHEN**

where he opens the fridge and pops the tab on a soda can.

When he closes the door, he sees the photos of Irina and Oksana side by side.

He smiles.

**INT. VASILIEV HOUSE - IRINA'S ROOM - DAY**

Irina's new room is more maturely decorated than her old one. A young teenager lives here. But one last semblance of childhood remains - a proper tent in lieu of the previous blanket fort.

Villanelle sizes up the room.

VILLANELLE  
That bed is not big enough for both of us. Where are you sleeping?

IRINA  
 _You_ are sleeping on the floor.

VILLANELLE  
Can I sleep in the tent?

IRINA  
Whatever.

Irina pulls two pillows from the closet, each with faded decorative cases designed for children.

IRINA (CONT'D)  
Do you want the unicorn or the princess?

VILLANELLE  
Those don't look like you.

IRINA  
They're not. That's why they're in the closet and not on the bed.

VILLANELLE  
Unicorn.

Irina gives her the pillow. Villanelle tosses it into the open tent like a Frisbee. From the closet Irina pulls out a matching unicorn blanket.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
No, I want the princess blanket.

Irina rolls her eyes, but grabs the princess blanket instead.

Villanelle dives into the tent and lays down, promptly finding a comfortable spot amongst the pillow and stuffed bears. The unicorn's body is covered by Villanelle's head, but its horn peeks out atop her hairline.

Irina enters after her and sets the blanket at the entrance of the tent. She sits on it.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
See? This is fun! What do you want to do now? Braid each other's hair? Talk about girls?

IRINA  
How do you know my dad?

VILLANELLE  
We used to work together, but now we're just friends.

IRINA  
Why did you shoot him if you're friends?

VILLANELLE  
I had to. For work. I didn't want to.

IRINA  
You're not going to do it again?

VILLANELLE  
I already told you I wouldn't.

IRINA  
Can you blame me for worrying?

VILLANELLE  
Trust me, no one is going to get shot.

Suddenly, from downstairs - a gunshot. Breaking glass.

Villanelle and Irina scramble out of the tent.

**INT. VASILIEV HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Villanelle and Irina race down the stairway. Villanelle leads the way, her body and arm draped protectively in front of Irina.

IRINA  
Mom!

Inessa lays on the ground, coughing up blood. Konstantin kneels beside her, one arm trying to hold her up, the other applying pressure to the wound at her rib cage. Desperately, she reaches out to him and balls his shirt in her fists.

KONSTANTIN  
No, no...

Irina breaks out of Villanelle's blockade and runs to them.

Villanelle's footsteps crunch on shattered glass. She looks out the broken window.

Idled on the street in front of the house is a black convertible, top down. In the passenger's seat is Solomon. A rifle sits in his lap, nestled against his shoulder. He stares at Villanelle and Villanelle stares at him. Slowly, she recognizes him. He tips his hat.

TIMUR, the getaway driver, steps on the gas. The tires squeal as they race away.

Villanelle watches them go, then turns her attention back toward the Vasiliev(a)s.

VILLANELLE  
It's The 12. How do they know where you live?

KONSTANTIN  
They followed you!

Inessa's eyes go cold.

Shit.

END


	3. 3x03 Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle, Konstantin, and Irina embark on a road trip. Eve gets a new assignment from Carolyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my favorite episode. I'm a sucker for big sister Villanelle.
> 
> [PDF Version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fs9xy1Jb9mqggo9QV-Qe-Uk0GO5wVr73/view)

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. HOTEL - NIGHT**

A rundown hotel facade.

A single strip of blinds disappears on a lit second story window. A lone hazel eye stares out.

**INT. HOTEL ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Konstantin stands at the window, fingers wedged between the shutters. He surveys the parking lot.

VILLANELLE  
Did they follow us?

KONSTANTIN  
I don't think so.

He lets the slat drop and backs away.

Villanelle lounges on one of two freshly-made hotel beds. A towel folded in the shape of a dog lays on her chest. She pets it idly.

Irina sits on the other bed, a small pile of chocolate mint wrappers on her pillow. She sucks on one of the candies.

The room is nice for a hotel in the middle of nowhere. It's not exactly high-end, but it's the best Villanelle could do given the circumstances.

KONSTANTIN (CONT'D)  
We should be safe here tonight.

Konstantin opens a door leading to an adjacent bedroom.

Irina gets up to follow him.

KONSTANTIN (CONT'D)  
No, you stay with Villanelle.

IRINA  
I don't need a babysitter.

KONSTANTIN  
(leaning in and whispering)  
You are the babysitter.  
(regular voice, to both girls)  
I have some phone calls to make. Do. Not. Leave. This. Room.

Villanelle gives him a reassuring smile.

**INT. HOTEL HALLWAY - MOMENTS LATER**

Villanelle's wide-eyed reflection centers over a packet of biscuits in a vending machine. With a quiet, mechanical whir, a spiraled, metal arm prods the bag forward. It thumps to the bottom of the machine.

Villanelle collects the package. It join the soda and the bag of gummy worms already in her hands.

Irina's fingers smudge the glass as she points inside.

IRINA  
What are those coconut things?

VILLANELLE  
Get them and find out.

Villanelle gives Irina a handful of coins. Irina slides them carefully into the machine and selects her choice. Villanelle watches her face closely, reading her.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Don't worry, all that sugar will cheer you up.

IRINA  
I don't know if I'm sad.

VILLANELLE  
Then it will keep you up. Are you tired?

IRINA  
I don't know. Everything feels surreal.

VILLANELLE  
(excited)  
I know. It's my first sleepover too.

Irina bends down to collect her prize.

IRINA  
I meant about my mom. It doesn't feel like she's dead. I watched you kill my dad, and then he came back like nothing happened. I keep thinking she'll be waiting for us in the car when we leave tomorrow.

Villanelle moves to the ice machine beside the vending machine. She grabs an empty bucket and puts the soda inside.

VILLANELLE  
Did you love her?

IRINA  
She was my mother. What kind of stupid question is that?

VILLANELLE  
I'm trying to be nice!

IRINA  
Don't you love your mother?

VILLANELLE  
No. She died a long time ago.

IRINA  
But didn't you love her before she died?

Villanelle pauses to think. She shovels ice into the bucket.

VILLANELLE  
I don't remember. I don't think so.

IRINA  
Was she mean?

VILLANELLE  
No. She wasn't anything. She was a skeleton.

IRINA  
A skeleton?

VILLANELLE  
Chernobyl.

Villanelle mimes a nuclear explosion, complete with the sound effects of a rumbling ice bucket.

Irina doesn't quite appreciate the whimsy.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Come on. Let's go watch a movie.

They take off down the corridor.

**INT. MI6 - CORRIDOR - MORNING**

Carolyn leads Eve through the hallways of MI6.

As they pass the entrance to the Project Manderley office, Eve stops to look inside.

Through the window, Kenny and Hugo chat by the coffee machine. Hugo has a smile on his face. Kenny looks somewhere between indifferent and annoyed.

Carolyn doesn't stop walking. A few steps ahead of Eve, she looks back over her shoulder.

CAROLYN  
Come on.

Eve points to the office.

EVE  
Aren't we...?

CAROLYN  
No. You have a new assignment.

Carolyn doesn't wait for Eve to react. She marches forward, and Eve is left with no choice but to follow her.

**INT. MI6 - EVE'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS**

Carolyn pulls a string attached to a cloudy, uncovered light bulb. It flickers, then brings the room to light.

It's a glorified supply closet. A lone desk houses a lone computer. An empty cork board leans against the wall rather than being mounted onto it. The ceiling tiles are water stained. Miscellaneous storage boxes line the back wall. It's obvious that the room was renovated into a makeshift office at the last second.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
Welcome to your new office.

Eve is less than impressed.

EVE  
Who am I working with?

CAROLYN  
No one.

EVE  
What about Kenny and Hugo and Jess?

CAROLYN  
They have their jobs, and you have yours. You are no longer a part of Operation Manderley. It was clear you and Kenny couldn't see eye to eye. You consistently undermined Jess' authority. Hugo was shot under your supervision. I think it's best for everyone that you work alone.  
(as cheerful as Carolyn can be)  
Think of this as getting back to your roots.

EVE  
What is my job exactly?

CAROLYN  
Same thing as before. Gathering and analyzing information.

EVE  
About Villanelle?

CAROLYN  
About whoever I want you to.

EVE  
Okay. Who do you want information on?

CAROLYN  
I left a note on your desk.

Eve struggles to round the desk. Her handbag knocks over a pen holder. Her chair bumps and nearly topples a row of boxes as she pulls it out from beneath the table.

A sticky note on the monitor reads: "ALEKSANDER SOBOL"

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
Aleksander Sobol is a retired FSB agent. I need a full report on him.

EVE  
What do you need to know?

CAROLYN  
Everything. What he was responsible for in the Russian government. What he's been up to since. His current whereabouts. Hobbies.

Eve is a bit perplexed. The story feels incomplete.

EVE  
What did he do?

CAROLYN  
I'm not saying he did anything. I just need the information. Can you handle that?

EVE  
Yeah, I guess.

CAROLYN  
Good. On my desk. Tomorrow morning.

Carolyn turns to leave.

EVE  
Can I ask you one more thing?

Carolyn looks at her expectantly.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Did you trash my house?

CAROLYN  
I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.

She's entirely unreadable.

Carolyn leaves without another word.

**INT. HOTEL LOBBY - MORNING**

Konstantin, Irina, and Villanelle sit and eat their continental breakfast. Konstantin has a single cup of black coffee. Irina has cereal. Villanelle has four waffles stacked on top of each other, each layer glued together with a mound of whipped cream. She pours nearly an entire bottle of syrup onto the tower.

KONSTANTIN  
Did I hear you watching High School Musical at one in the morning last night?

VILLANELLE  
No. That was High School Musical 2.

Konstantin rolls his eyes.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
How were your phone calls?

KONSTANTIN  
I'm still working on it.

IRINA  
Where are we going?

KONSTANTIN  
I'm still working on it.

Bored with his lack of conversation skills, Villanelle gazes wistfully out the window. The swimming pool is right outside.

VILLANELLE  
(to Irina)  
Do you want to go swimming?

IRINA  
You brought your bathing suit?

Villanelle hums a confirmation around a mouthful of waffle. Whipped cream sticks to the corner of her lip.

KONSTANTIN  
You can't swim until a half hour after you eat.

IRINA  
I think that's an old wives' tale.

Villanelle kicks Irina under the table.

VILLANELLE  
Don't mention old wives. He's grieving.

Konstantin stands.

KONSTANTIN  
I'm going to shower. We're checking out at 11. Be ready.

**EXT. HOTEL - SWIMMING POOL - MORNING**

The pool area is unpopulated. Lounge chairs surround the perimeter. Noodles, floaties, and miscellaneous water toys hang from a rack nailed to a fence separating the pool area and the parking lot.

Villanelle has changed into her bathing suit. Irina wears shorts and an over-sized T-shirt, perhaps one of Konstantin's.

Villanelle cannonballs into the water.

Irina sits on the ledge, her feet dangling in the pool.

VILLANELLE  
Come in!

IRINA  
I don't like to get wet.

Villanelle splashes her.

IRINA (CONT'D)  
Hey!

VILLANELLE  
Come on!

Irina scoots forward and sits on the first step, but only her lower half is submerged.

Villanelle gently tugs on Irina's foot. Irina grabs hold of the ledge for dear life.

IRINA  
Stop it!

VILLANELLE  
Do you not know how to swim?

Irina huffs.

Villanelle laughs at her.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
I'll teach you. Let me get the floaties.

Villanelle swims to the other side of the pool and climbs out. She turns her back to Irina as she surveys the wall of pool gear.

She picks up an inner tube, turns around, and immediately drops it.

Irina is fully-submerged. Timur, the getaway driver for The 12, holds her by her hair and forces her underwater.

Villanelle sprints to him - killer instincts flicking to life in a mere instant.

When Timur sees Villanelle, he lets Irina go. Irina's head punctures the surface of the water. She bobs up gasping for breath.

Timur's hand reaches for the gun at his side, but it's too late. Villanelle is too close.

She grabs hold of his head the same way he held Irina and slams his skull against the concrete ledge of the pool. Not once, not twice, but three times. A gaping, bleeding hole replaces his face.

She takes his gun, then lets his body splash into the pool, face-down. The water oozes pink.

Irina thrashes away from the corpse, inching toward the side of the pool.

IRINA  
Help!

Villanelle grabs the abandoned inner tube, tosses it, and uses it to hoist Irina onto dry land.

Hand in hand, they run back towards the hotel. On the way, Villanelle grabs two towels from a lounge chair. She wraps one around Irina and covers her own blood-splattered swimsuit with the other.

**INT. HOTEL LOBBY - CONTINUOUS**

The elevator dings. The doors split open. Konstantin emerges. He takes one step off the platform and Villanelle pushes him back on. She and Irina file into the elevator beside him.

KONSTANTIN  
What are you doing?

VILLANELLE  
We have to leave.

She spams the Close Doors button ten times. After a moment, they comply. She hits the button for the second floor.

KONSTANTIN  
What happened?

VILLANELLE  
I may have killed someone.

KONSTANTIN  
The men from The 12?

VILLANELLE  
Just one of them. His friend will be close by.

Konstantin helps Irina towel off her hair.

KONSTANTIN  
Are you okay?

Irina is shaken and shivering slightly from the cold, but she's strong.

IRINA  
Yes. Oksana saved me.

The admission is surprisingly tender. If Villanelle were anyone else, Konstantin would thank her. But she's Villanelle and she dragged them into this mess. Still, he softens a bit as he helps Irina dry off.

**INT. MI6 - EVE'S OFFICE - DAY**

Eve sits at her desk. The chair is uncomfortable. Her knees bang the table.

She adjusts the chair. Too low. Back up. Too high. She sighs and ignores the discomfort.

Eve grabs her handbag from the floor. She rifles through it until she finds Bartlomiej's wallet.

Inside are a few zloty, a half-completed punch card for a free pizza, and a water-stained picture of a baby girl. Eve puts the items back inside the wallet and takes out his ID.

She types his name into Bing's search engine. "BARTLOMIEJ MAZUR."

Before she can hit search, the door opens. Scrambling, she switches to a blank tab on the computer and tosses the wallet into a desk drawer.

Carolyn's head peeks in.

CAROLYN  
I'd love to stay and help you adjust, but I have to leave early. Funeral.

Eve notices her outfit, a bit more black than usual.

EVE  
Oh. I'm sorry. May I ask who...?

CAROLYN  
One of our field agents. Found dead in an alley in Warsaw. Mugged. Unfortunate.

Eve tries to maintain her composure. Her body is on red alert.

EVE  
I'm so sorry for your loss.

CAROLYN  
Yes, well, I didn't know him that well, but you know how the families are at these things. They expect you to show up, eat their kielbasa, tell them how good their father was at his job. I think I only worked with him once.

EVE  
(curious, but trying not to sound too curious)  
Do you know who did it?

CAROLYN  
The local police are looking into it. Not much for MI6 to do, I'm afraid.

EVE  
I'm sorry.

CAROLYN  
I'm sorry that I had that extra muffin for breakfast. But Kenny burnt them, and if you don't eat over-baked muffins right away they retain absolutely no moisture whatsoever. I should've brought the leftovers in. Although, maybe not. You've been through enough recently, haven't you?

EVE  
N-no, I'm okay.

It's a lie. If anyone can see through that, it's Carolyn.

CAROLYN  
Don't worry. You'll get used to the job. It suits you. See you tomorrow, Eve.

Carolyn shuts the door behind her when she leaves.

Eve switches back to the tab with the open search engine. Bartlomiej's name stares back at her. Her mouse hovers over the search button.

Instead of clicking, she highlights the name, deletes it, and types "ALEKSANDER SOBOL" in its place. This time, she hits search.

A liver-spotted Russian man with a pencil mustache stares back at her on the results page.

**INT. KONSTANTIN'S CAR - DAY**

Konstantin drives along the highway. Irina sits in the backseat, sullen. Her head rests on Villanelle's shoulder.

Konstantin's toiletries bag lies in the passenger seat. He rifles through the miniature bottles of cologne, toothpaste, and shampoo to find the tiny bottle of vodka stolen from the hotel minibar.

He's mid-way through bringing the glass to his lips when Villanelle grabs it and tosses it out the window.

KONSTANTIN  
Hey! I'm allowed to drink! My wife just died!

VILLANELLE  
Do you want your daughter and your best friend to die too? I am not getting into a car accident today.

He's not happy about it, but she's not wrong.

IRINA  
Where are we going?

KONSTANTIN  
I don't know.

VILLANELLE  
(skeptical)  
Really? You don't know?

KONSTANTIN  
We can't go back to Cardiff. We can't go back to Moscow. There's nowhere else.

VILLANELLE  
You just want an excuse to see your girlfriend.

IRINA  
Girlfriend?

Konstantin glances toward the rearview mirror only to be greeted by Irina's worried expression.

KONSTANTIN  
No! Do not call her that!

VILLANELLE  
What do I call her, then?

IRINA  
(worried)  
Who are you talking about?

KONSTANTIN  
Carolyn is a friend of mine. In London. She might help us.

IRINA  
Why does Oksana think she's your girlfriend?

KONSTANTIN  
She is... an ex-girlfriend. From a long time ago. I would never cheat on your mother.

Irina is mostly soothed.

Normally, Villanelle would be quick to gloat about being right or take some joy in annoying Konstantin, but right now something else weighs on her mind.

VILLANELLE  
Carolyn might help you, but she is not going to help me.

KONSTANTIN  
She has helped you before.

VILLANELLE  
That was before I held her at gunpoint.

KONSTANTIN  
You what?!

The car swerves, just a little. Villanelle and Irina reach for the grab handles on the roof.

VILLANELLE  
Long story. I should probably stay away from London for a bit.

The car evens out again. Everyone calms down. A moment passes and Konstantin's curiosity builds.

KONSTANTIN  
You don't want to see Eve?

VILLANELLE  
Eve doesn't want to see me.

Villanelle slumps her head against the window. Outside is nothing but trees and concrete. They're in the middle of nowhere. It's boring, and Villanelle doesn't want to be left to her thoughts right now.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Turn on the radio.

KONSTANTIN  
It's not going to work out here.

Villanelle reaches across the console to fumble with the knobs. A news channel cuts in and out. Cyndi Lauper belts out a single clean line of "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" before returning to discordant garble. Every other station is static. Villanelle pouts.

IRINA  
Put in a CD.

Konstantin lifts the center console. Villanelle rummages around inside it.

Her eyes light up.

With enthusiasm, she pops a CD out of its case and shoves it into the player. She skips forward to track 3.

t.A.T.u.'s "Nas Ne Dogonyat" pumps through the speakers.

Villanelle bops along. Irina soon recognizes the tune and joins in. Konstantin pretends not to like it, but by the time Villanelle and Irina are screaming the chorus, he finds himself singing along with them.

They sound terrible, but, for a moment, they're happy. It's the perfect slice of nostalgia, sentimental enough for even Villanelle to speak Russian again without hesitation.

**INT. MI6 - CORRIDOR - DAY**

A toilet flushes. Eve steps out of the bathroom. Her gait through the corridor is languid, bored.

She wanders aimlessly until she finds herself parked in front of the Operation Manderley office. Kenny passes by the window.

Eve checks the hall to make sure no one is watching, then she pushes open the door.

**INT. MI6 - OPERATION MANDERLEY OFFICE - CONTINUOUS**

Kenny and Hugo both turn their heads at the creak of the door. They're surprised, then delighted. They stand to greet her.

KENNY  
Eve!?

Eve's instinct is to hug them, but she settles for an affectionate grip on their arms. She smiles for the first time since coming to work.

EVE  
I missed you guys.

She looks around, realizing that something is missing.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Where's Jess?

KENNY  
Maternity leave.

EVE  
She had the baby?

HUGO  
Time flies when you're getting shot.

KENNY  
(concerned)  
Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you, Eve, but are you supposed to be here?

EVE  
In the office, no. In the building, yes. I got my job back, but Carolyn has me doing grunt work in solitary confinement. Have either of you ever heard of an Aleksander Sobol?

Hugo shakes his head.

EVE (CONT'D)  
(to Kenny)  
He's a former member of Russian intelligence?

Kenny shakes his head too.

Eve sighs.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Figures. He's no one. He's a desk job retiree who's biggest crime is hunting endangered rhinos on illegal African safaris. Carolyn has me writing a book report on him like she's one of my old professors punishing me for showing up late to class. What case are you guys working on?

An awkward silence. Both boys' eyes drift to the cork board. Eve follows their gaze.

A mugshot of Niko is tacked next to several crime scene photos. Gemma's asphyxiated corpse. The exhumed, shallow grave of Maria Fletcher. Niko's wallet discarded amongst overgrown grass and rotted leaves. A map of the area connects the two crime scenes with a thin red string of frayed yarn.

The photos of the bodies shock Eve. She can't stop looking.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Niko didn't do this.

KENNY  
Gemma Bailey was found strangled in a storage unit rented under his name. His wallet was located 20 meters from where Maria Fletcher's body was dumped in the woods. The credit card inside was used in a bar six miles away where a bartender placed her the night of the murder.

EVE  
That doesn't mean he did it.  
(beat)  
You don't think he did it, do you?

HUGO  
You _do_ have a thing for psychopaths.

Eve stares at the photos. The mystery slowly solves in her head. The surprise gives way to anger.

EVE  
I'm gonna kill her.

HUGO  
I think your husband beat you to it.

EVE  
No. Villanelle. She did this.  
(pointing to Niko's injuries)  
She roughed him up, see? He told me she attacked him.

KENNY  
A broken statue was found in the storage unit. His wounds are consistent with blunt force trauma. We think Gemma tried to defend herself.

EVE  
Kenny. Niko and I may not be on the best of terms right now, but I'm not about to let my husband go down for a double homicide he didn't commit.

HUGO  
You'll get more in the divorce if he's serving life in prison.

Eve doesn't find the joke funny. She glares at him.

KENNY  
Eve, this doesn't fit Villanelle's profile at all.

Eve stands next to the photo of Maria. She mimics the tilt of the body's head and lifts her shirt to reveal her matching gunshot wound.

EVE  
I'd say it fits her profile exactly.

Point made, she tucks her shirt back in and looks over the cork board once more, in full detective mode.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Were there any signs of sexual assault with Maria Fletcher?

Kenny picks up a case folder.

KENNY  
There were signs of sexual activity, but it appeared to be consensual... until it wasn't. Obviously.

EVE  
Check for Villanelle's DNA at the crime scene. Look for her fingerprints on Niko's wallet and around the storage unit.

KENNY  
No offense, Eve, but you can't just take over our case.

EVE  
I'm not taking it over. My husband is a suspect.

KENNY  
All the more reason you probably shouldn't be involved.

Hugo steps between them, a physical barrier to ease the tension.

HUGO  
In all fairness, if Niko is innocent, he deserves to be released. It won't hurt to run a couple more DNA tests. If Eve says it was her, it could be her. Eve knows Villanelle better than anyone.

Kenny nods, reluctant, but convinced.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
Plus if she's right, you get to take all the credit. Your mum will think you're a genius.

It's the least compelling argument for Kenny.

KENNY  
I'll order the tests.

EVE  
(to both of them)  
Thank you.  
(then)  
Do you want to get lunch?

**INT. KONSTANTIN'S CAR - DAY**

The car idles outside of a rest stop.

Konstantin releases his seat belt.

KONSTANTIN  
I'm going to pee. Are you coming?

VILLANELLE  
I'm good.

He looks expectantly at Irina.

IRINA  
I'm good too.

KONSTANTIN  
Okay, but if you tell me to stop in 20 minutes, we are pulling over on the side of the road.

He ruffles Irina’s hair.

KONSTANTIN (CONT’D)  
I'll be right back, _Sosiska_.

He gets out of the car. It rocks when he closes the door.

VILLANELLE  
Why didn't you go with him?

IRINA  
You have the gun. I feel safer with you.

The admission gives Villanelle an inexplicable sense of satisfaction.

VILLANELLE  
Do you want to go for a walk?

**EXT. REST STOP - DAY - CONTINUOUS**

Villanelle and Irina walk in an open clearing near the rest stop. No one is around. Few cars pass on the highway.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
By the way, my name is Villanelle, not Oksana.

IRINA  
Both of your girlfriends called you Oksana.

VILLANELLE  
Well, everyone else calls me Villanelle.

IRINA  
That's a stupid name. That's not even a name. That's a poem.

VILLANELLE  
It's a perfume.

IRINA  
That's worse.

VILLANELLE  
I forgot you were the expert on nicknames, _Sosiska_.

Villanelle pinches Irina's cheeks. Irina swats her hands away.

IRINA  
I am not a sausage. Only Dad can call me that.

VILLANELLE  
Did your dad ever teach you to shoot?

IRINA  
No.

VILLANELLE  
Do you want to learn?

Villanelle unholsters her gun and holds it out for Irina to grab.

Irina hesitates. Her eyes flick back to the rest stop.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
It will make you feel safer.

Irina takes the gun.

IRINA  
How am I supposed to learn here? This isn't a shooting range.

VILLANELLE  
Anything can be a shooting range if you don't care about it enough. Shoot that sign.

Villanelle points to a billboard out near the highway. A smiling clown advertises a traveling circus.

IRINA  
How will that help? People aren't 15 meters wide.

VILLANELLE  
Your mom was.

Irina glares.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Too soon?

Villanelle steps behind Irina and guides her hands over the gun, demonstrating.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Here. Hold it like this. Take off the safety, keep this finger on the trigger, and aim for the clown. Pretend it's evil.

IRINA  
All clowns are evil.

Irina takes the shot. The bullet sinks through the clown's neck.

VILLANELLE  
Nice job! Now aim for the head!

Irina takes another shot. It rips through the clown's big red nose.

Villanelle is thoroughly impressed.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Are you sure you haven't done this before?

IRINA  
Dad took me to play laser tag for my birthday last year.

VILLANELLE  
Did you win?

IRINA  
Duh.

Irina looks back towards the rest stop. Konstantin walks out of the building.

IRINA (CONT'D)  
We should go back before he yells at us.

She hands the gun to Villanelle who shakes her head.

VILLANELLE  
You keep it.

Irina puts the safety on and tucks the gun into her jacket pocket.

They turn around and walk toward the rest stop.

IRINA  
I really have to pee.

VILLANELLE  
God, me too.

They walk a little faster.

**INT. PIZZERIA - DAY**

Eve, Kenny, and Hugo share a pizza. Eve transfers one of the last two slices from the platter onto her plate. Kenny saws delicate bites off of his slice with a fork and knife. Hugo talks with his mouth full.

HUGO  
Kenny said you were in Poland when they arrested Niko. Why on Earth would you go to Warsaw when you could have been on the lam in a cabin in Spain?

EVE  
You're forgetting the husband thing again.

HUGO  
He's kind of ugly, if I'm honest. I always thought he'd be more of a looker. You could do better. You've _done_ better.

Hugo smirks at her. Even Kenny notices.

KENNY  
Are you two having an affair?

EVE  
(simultaneous)  
No.

HUGO  
(simultaneous)  
Yes.

EVE (CONT'D)  
We're not. And speaking of my husband, do you know exactly where they're holding Niko?

KENNY  
I think they still have him at the station. He didn't tell you?

EVE  
They probably haven't let him call anyone.

KENNY  
The police usually contact the spouse.

EVE  
Well, when the police think you're a serial murderer, they don't always let you have your rights. I'll go down there after work and make sure they're treating him well.

KENNY  
Shouldn't you be more worried about the victims?

EVE  
They're dead already. Shouldn't we focus on the innocent man who's still alive?

HUGO  
Allegedly innocent.

EVE  
You're not helping.

Kenny and Hugo share a look. They don't exactly agree with Eve's priorities, but they don't exactly expect anything different from her either.

**INT. POLICE STATION - OUTSIDE THE INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY**

Visible through a two-way mirror, Niko sits alone in the interrogation room. He wears an orange jumpsuit and a pair of handcuffs that lock him to the metal table in the center of the room.

Carolyn is waiting for Eve when she arrives. Eve is surprised to see her.

EVE  
I thought you were at a funeral.

CAROLYN  
Closed casket. People spend less time crying over the body. Speeds things up.

EVE  
Well, I'm glad you're here. Villanelle did this, not Niko.

Carolyn considers this for only a moment.

CAROLYN  
Unlikely.

EVE  
What do you mean "unlikely"?

CAROLYN  
I have it on good authority that Villanelle is either in Russia or in Wales.

EVE  
How do you know that?

CAROLYN  
Telling you would be compromising the investigation.

EVE  
It was her. I already asked Kenny to examine the DNA.  
(remembering Hugo's plan)  
He might try to tell you it was his idea.

CAROLYN  
Oh, I wouldn't believe that for a second.

EVE  
Yeah, I didn't think so.

CAROLYN  
Regardless, we already examined the crime scenes. All of the DNA that came back matched your husband.

EVE  
Ask him about Villanelle. He'll tell you she was there.

CAROLYN  
I spoke to him a bit already, and he mentioned nothing about her.

EVE  
Ask him again.

CAROLYN  
I can't until his lawyer is present. We'll have to wait.

For the first time since walking in, Eve really looks at Niko. His wounds are healing, but somehow he looks worse than he did before. He seems helpless, defeated. Absently, he stares at the table, at nothing.

EVE  
Can I talk to him? Off the record?

**INT. POLICE STATION - INTERROGATION ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Niko perks up when he sees the door open, but he scoffs when he realizes it's Eve.

NIKO  
Don't tell me you're a lawyer now.

EVE  
No, but I am here to help you get out.

NIKO  
(sarcastic)  
How nice of you to help me. Not like it's your fault I'm here in the first place.

EVE  
Look, I know I'm partially responsible for this, but I'm doing everything I can to fix it. We'll find the evidence to convict Villanelle, and then we'll get you out of here.

NIKO  
And then what are you going to do? Hmm? Catch her?

He raises his eyebrows. He wants to provoke her.

She's irritated, but not enough to give him the reaction he wants.

EVE  
Yes.

NIKO  
Well, you've been trying to do that for months, and frankly you've done a piss poor job of it.

Eve's jaw tightens.

EVE  
First of all, you have no idea what I do at my job. Second of all, this isn't about catching Villanelle. It's about setting you free.

NIKO  
For what? So Villanelle can come back? Break a few bones this time? Shoot me like she did to you? Kill me like she did to Gemma? Honestly, prison might be the only place where I'm safe at this point.

EVE  
Niko, I'm trying to help you.

NIKO  
If you want to help me, Eve, the best thing you can do is leave me the hell alone. Now, I'd like you to go before my lawyer gets here. She'll be in contact soon to drop off the divorce papers and the restraining order.

EVE  
Restraining order?!

Niko crosses his arms. He stays quiet, stands firm.

**INT. POLICE STATION - OUTSIDE THE INTERROGATION ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Eve storms out of the interrogation room. She tries to slam the door behind her, but it's the type that slowly pushes itself closed. She can't make it shut faster.

Carolyn hasn't moved. She saw everything.

CAROLYN  
Eve.

EVE  
I don't want to talk about it.

CAROLYN  
I was wondering if you happened to have that report on Sobol ready.

Eve reaches into her handbag. She pulls out a manila folder and practically shoves it into Carolyn's hands.

EVE  
Here.

She leaves the station. This time, the door does slam behind her.

**EXT. BRIDGE - EVENING**

Eve leans over the railing and looks out over the water. She speaks into her phone, well into a rant by this point.

EVE (CONT’D)  
Then he had the nerve to imply that I was bad at my job and that I would never catch Villanelle. For the record, I've already caught Villanelle. I caught her so hard that she _worked_ for me. I was her _boss_.

She's near yelling. A couple of passing JOGGERS turn their heads toward her. She's too angry to be embarrassed, but she does lower her voice somewhat.

EVE (CONT'D)  
He has no idea what goes on in my job. He has no idea what goes on in my life. He has no idea who I am or what I am capable of. If he wants to ruin his life, let him. I'm not going to live mine for him anymore.

A beep interrupts the line.

ELECTRONIC VOICE  
Inbox full.

Eve takes a deep breath. She keeps the phone pressed to her cheek. When she speaks again, she's calmer, sullen.

EVE  
Thanks for listening, Bill.

**EXT. AUTO REPAIR SHOP – EVENING**

TITLE CARD: BATH

Villanelle leans against the open garage door and stretches her legs.

A greasy, 20-something MECHANIC from inside the garage stops his work to check her out. She catches him and stares him down. From her pocket, she retrieves a folding comb disguised as a switchblade. She pops the "blade" and drags it across her neck in threat.

He gets the message and quickly turns back to his work.

Scowling, she walks away. When he's out of eyesight, she fixes her hair with the comb.

Konstantin stands outside the front door, wrapping up a conversation with the MANAGER, who goes back inside as Villanelle approaches.

VILLANELLE  
Can we go yet?

KONSTANTIN  
I told you, I've needed the oil changed for a while.

VILLANELLE  
So you waited until we were in life-threatening danger to get around to it?

Yes. Yes, he did. He's not proud, but he can't change the past now.

KONSTANTIN  
Go do something while we wait. Stretch your legs. We've been cramped in the car all day.

Villanelle gets an idea. She turns to Irina, sitting on the ground against the side of the building. She wheels a finger skateboard across the concrete, practices landing a kickflip.

VILLANELLE  
Do you want to go shopping?

IRINA  
Not particularly.

Villanelle pulls her up by the arm and drags her off anyway.

VILLANELLE  
Too bad.

KONSTANTIN  
(sternly)  
Be back here in one hour!

**INT. CLOTHING STORE - EVENING**

Villanelle's arms are full of clothes, all designer tops and pants. Most would fit Irina, but a dress or two in Villanelle's size is snuck into the pile.

Villanelle glides towards a rack of jackets, gasping her excitement. Irina trails behind, hands in her pockets. She looks around the store, feeling lost and out of place.

Villanelle rips a black blazer from the rack.

VILLANELLE  
This is so you.

IRINA  
Is it?

VILLANELLE  
Try it on.

Irina takes the blazer and slips into a changing stall reluctantly.

Villanelle waits outside the room. Idly, she thumbs a pair of jeans on a nearby rack until something catches her eye.

Across the shop, Solomon stands in front of a mirror and tries on a new hat. He and Villanelle lock eyes in the mirror's reflection.

With no urgency, Solomon returns the cap to the display, puts his own signature wide-brimmed hat back on, and leaves the shop.

Villanelle follows. On her way out, she lays her pile of clothes on top of a random display stand.

**EXT. STREET/ALLEY - CONTINUOUS**

Villanelle looks up and down the sidewalk, but Solomon is nowhere to be found. She continues in the direction she saw him leave and comes to an alley beside the department store.

She walks deeper into the alley and checks for hiding spots behind several trash bins and inside a larger dumpster.

Nothing.

Just as she starts to head back toward the street, Solomon appears at the mouth of the alley, gun drawn.

SOLOMON  
Hello, Villanelle.

Villanelle is not impressed. He's just another goon, and this is just another day of being held at gunpoint. It's nothing she hasn't seen before.

VILLANELLE  
Do you have nothing better to do than follow me around?

SOLOMON  
Not like it was hard. Funny, 'cause I heard you were supposed to be smart. Falling for a trap as simple as this doesn't seem too smart, does it? I don't know why we ever hired you. I don't know how you killed Timur. Or Raymond.

Villanelle fakes a snore.

VILLANELLE  
Why are you giving a speech? If you're going to shoot me, just do it already. The longer you spend monologuing, the more time I have to plan my escape. Have you never seen a movie?

SOLOMON  
I'm not allowed to kill you, as much as I want to.

Now Villanelle is intrigued.

VILLANELLE  
Why not?

SOLOMON  
She wants to talk.

VILLANELLE  
Who?

A gunshot rings.

A bullet pierces the back of Solomon's skull and exits through his forehead.

He falls forward, dead, revealing Irina behind him, sporting Villanelle's blazer and Timur's gun.

There's a moment of silence, of mutual surprise, as Villanelle and Irina lock eyes.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Okay, so I forgot to teach you _when_ to shoot. That one's on me.

IRINA  
Are you okay?

VILLANELLE  
Yup.

IRINA  
Is he dead?

VILLANELLE  
Looks pretty dead to me.

IRINA  
What do we do with him?

VILLANELLE  
Leave him here. Let his friends find him.

Villanelle motions for Irina to put the gun away. Irina tucks it into her pocket.

IRINA  
How many more are there?

VILLANELLE  
(joking)  
At least 12.

Villanelle guides them out of the alley.

Irina glances over her shoulder back at the body, worried, but not overly so. She keeps up with Villanelle's pace as they make their way back onto the sidewalk.

As they pass the clothing store, Irina thumbs the tag dangling from her blazer.

IRINA  
Wait, I didn't pay for this.

VILLANELLE  
Good job. You're learning fast.

Villanelle keeps walking, so Irina does too. Theft doesn't seem as serious a crime as it may have five minutes ago.

**EXT. AUTO REPAIR SHOP - EVENING**

Konstantin leans against his car and taps his foot anxiously. When Villanelle and Irina walk up, he checks his watch pointedly.

KONSTANTIN  
(angry)  
Where were you?

VILLANELLE  
Shopping.

KONSTANTIN  
You're late!

VILLANELLE  
By like 20 minutes. Sorry, geez.

He gets in her face. He's mad.

KONSTANTIN  
Is this a game to you? I gave you one order.

VILLANELLE  
And we got here as soon as we could. A friend held us up.

KONSTANTIN  
What happened?

His gaze protectively darts to Irina. She avoids his eye, scared of him finding out what she's done.

Villanelle stands between them.

VILLANELLE  
Don't worry, I took care of it.

Irina looks relieved.

Konstantin doesn't know what to feel. His frustration bubbles over. He shoves Villanelle.

She shoves him back.

He doesn't back down, stays in her face.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
What is your problem?

KONSTANTIN  
You cannot take my daughter and disappear like that! Irina is all I have left. This might be a fun little road trip for you, but my wife is dead! And it's your fault! If you hadn't brought The 12 to our house, Inessa would still be alive!

Tears stream from his eyes.

Villanelle is a blank canvas, all emotion totally repressed on command. She's hurt, and she's not going to let herself feel it.

VILLANELLE  
Fine. If you don't want me around, I'll stay here.

Konstantin wipes his nose on the back of his arm.

KONSTANTIN  
No. We started this together, and we're going to finish it together. Get in the car.

VILLANELLE  
No. I can't go to London anyway. I'll stay in Bath.

KONSTANTIN  
Get in the car!

IRINA  
Don't fight!

VILLANELLE  
I'm not fighting. He is.

KONSTANTIN  
I'm not going to leave you here to get murdered.

VILLANELLE  
I can take care of myself.

KONSTANTIN  
No, you can't.

VILLANELLE  
I can.

KONSTANTIN  
God, you are so stubborn. I swear, I would kill you myself if I didn't love you so much!

The tiniest of cracks forms in Villanelle's armor. She's speechless for a moment. Everyone is as they soak in the weight of the words. Finally, Irina steps forward.

IRINA  
Please stay. I don't want to lose you too.

Villanelle isn't quite sure how to process it all, but she knows she doesn't want to fight.

**INT. KONSTANTIN'S CAR - EVENING**

The car barrels down the highway.

Villanelle sits in the passenger seat beside Konstantin. The air is tense, but they've both had time to calm down.

Konstantin looks at her, opens his mouth as if to say something, closes it, and then looks back at the road. He drives for a moment longer, gathering his thoughts.

KONSTANTIN  
Hey.

Villanelle turns her eyes to him, but not her body. She's still somewhat on edge, braced for another conflict.

KONSTANTIN (CONT'D)  
I didn't mean what I said. It's not your fault. You didn't lead The 12 to my house on purpose.

Villanelle considers the apology. She relaxes.

VILLANELLE  
I should have been more careful. I'm sorry.

It's a genuine apology. He's so in awe by her willingness to admit fault that he stares at her. For too long. A nearby car honks, and it jolts his attention back to the road. Quickly, he adjusts the steering wheel to keep from swerving.

On edge, he thoroughly checks his surroundings. Everything seems to be good - until he squints at something odd in the rearview mirror.

A car trails behind them. A nice car. Too closely behind. Its windows are tinted. Konstantin keeps a worried eye on the rearview mirror.

He steps on the gas.

The car behind them speeds up in turn. It inches closer until they're nearly knocking bumpers.

KONSTANTIN  
We have company. Hang on.

Konstantin makes a sudden turn onto a roadway closed off for construction. A bright orange cone flips over the windshield as the vehicle smashes through the flimsy barrier of the roadblock. The car is dinged, but it speeds through the rubble with little problem.

The assailant behind misses the turn. They're forced to brake, back up, and bulldoze their way through the ruined blockade. For the moment, they're a decent way behind.

VILLANELLE  
There's more of them already?

KONSTANTIN  
I can outrun them.

IRINA  
No, you can't.

Behind Irina, the car reemerges in the rear window. Its engine revs, a predator growling, back for revenge.

The assailant speeds up, but Konstantin's old beat-up car can't go faster.

The construction site manifests: a gaping hole in the middle of the road. Konstantin is forced to swerve into the other lane, but with the assailant knocking his bumper, he spins out, and crashes the car headfirst into the safety rail.

The three of them are shaken, but it doesn't take long for the car to stabilize.

KONSTANTIN  
Is everyone okay?

VILLANELLE  
I'm fine.

Villanelle has a small cut on her forehead. Konstantin has a couple bumps and bruises of his own.

Irina clutches her left elbow.

IRINA  
My arm...

Villanelle looks back. The arm may be broken, but it's the approaching car in the windshield behind them that ultimately catches her eye.

VILLANELLE  
We'll worry about the arm later.

The assailant stops and blocks them in. Between the hole and the car, they can't move.

They're out of options.

Villanelle unbuckles her seat belt.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Stay here.

She opens the door.

IRINA  
Wait.

With her good hand, Irina retrieves the gun. She offers it to Villanelle, but Villanelle pushes it away.

VILLANELLE  
No. You keep it, Irochka.

Villanelle ruffles Irina's hair. They share one last affectionate look.

Konstantin watches them, connects the dots as to why Irina has the gun. He lets out a disapproving sigh, but he suppresses his anger. Now is not the time for this conversation.

A silent exchange passes between him and Villanelle in a look. Worry, agitation, but also trust, love. He has her back.

**EXT. HIGHWAY - CONTINUOUS**

Villanelle steps out of the car and walks toward the other vehicle. It's barely scratched where Konstantin's front end is totaled.

A woman steps out. LUCIA, Portuguese, 40s, wears an almost cowboy-like hat and aviator sunglasses. Her outfit is casual, but, like her vehicle, there's a quiet hint of expense to it.

She throws an arm atop the roof of the car and leans against the door. Her body language is laid back, but there's an edge to her that warns caution. She's a veteran to this business. It's not her first car chase, not her first time taking what she wants with her bare hands. She's chewing gum.

LUCIA  
Did you have to kill both of my best men?

VILLANELLE  
If those were your best men, I did you a favor.

Lucia chuckles.

LUCIA  
It's nice to finally meet you, Villanelle.

VILLANELLE  
Who are you?

LUCIA  
My name's Lucia. I'm your new boss.

VILLANELLE  
You're a handler?

LUCIA  
Oh no. Messy department. Bit below my pay grade.

VILLANELLE  
What department do you work for, then?

LUCIA  
Let's call it housekeeping.

VILLANELLE  
You're the ones that want me dead.

LUCIA  
Wanted. We have new plans for you.

VILLANELLE  
Oh, really? Then why have your men been shooting at me?

LUCIA  
They haven't. They've been shooting at Konstantin Vasiliev.

Villanelle looks back to the car.

VILLANELLE  
What are you going to do to him?

LUCIA  
That depends on you. As of right now, I'm the only one left who knows Vasiliev is still alive. It can stay that way if you help me out.

VILLANELLE  
What do you want from me?

LUCIA  
You killed Raymond.

VILLANELLE  
Then I already helped you. He was worse than the others.

LUCIA  
On the contrary. Raymond was my go-to guy. He was good. And yet you bested him.

Villanelle smirks. She can't resist a good ego stroking, and remembering Raymond's death will _always_ bring her satisfaction.

Lucia takes a step closer.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Who better to replace him?

Villanelle is flattered, but skeptical.

VILLANELLE  
The 12 trusts me to work for them again after I killed six of their men?

LUCIA  
Yes. That's exactly what you'll be doing from now on. We can't trust you to do regular contract work since you nearly got caught, but our own members are lower profile, harder to trace.

VILLANELLE  
You can't blackmail me with Konstantin. What's to stop me from killing you right now? Konstantin and I would both get away easily.

LUCIA  
Konstantin might, but you won't. Sure, you can kill me, but they'll send someone else. And you'll probably kill them too, but then they'll send someone else. And send someone else. And keep sending someone else. Eventually you will be caught.

Villanelle considers the words. Lucia isn't wrong.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
I'm not blackmailing you, Villanelle. I'm offering you a promotion. Aren't you tired of running? Don't you want to climb the ladder?

Villanelle looks back to the car.

VILLANELLE  
What about-?

LUCIA  
I don't care about your family. Vasiliev can do as he pleases. As long as he doesn't talk, and as long as no one else in The 12 finds out he's alive, then as far as I'm concerned, he's still a dead man.

Lucia sticks out her hand. Villanelle stares at it.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
I'll shake on it. Gentlewoman's agreement.

Villanelle looks back to the car again. Irina is leaning over the center console with Konstantin's arm around her. They watch her closely, weary.

She wants them to be safe.

She shakes Lucia's hand.

Lucia smiles and slaps the hood of the car in celebration.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Hop in.

Lucia gets in the driver's seat and locks her seat belt. Villanelle sits beside her.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
(scolding)  
Seat belt.

VILLANELLE  
Really?

LUCIA  
I'm not losing another Cleaner.

Villanelle complies, but scrunches her face at the name.

VILLANELLE  
Can I have a different title?

Lucia reaches into the backseat and grabs a manila folder. She places it in Villanelle's lap.

LUCIA  
Your first job. Tonight. If everything goes smoothly, we'll get you set up in your new apartment tomorrow, and you can give yourself whatever title you like.

Lucia steps on the gas. As they pass Konstantin's car, Villanelle gazes out the window to find Konstantin and Irina gazing at her too. Both Vasilievs look nervous, confused. Villanelle looks something resembling sad.

Villanelle offers them a small wave goodbye. Irina waves back.

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING - MONTAGE**

Eve, arms akimbo, stands amongst the wreckage of her dismantled living room. She takes a deep breath.

Eve sweeps the shattered remains of a ceramic vase and the dead flowers once inside of it.

Eve vacuums - even behind the couch, probably for the first time ever.

Eve, equipped with rubber gloves and face mask, scrubs the coffee table with cleaner.

Eve hangs a painting on the wall and straightens it - several times.

Eve collects a stack of books and shelves them one by one. She comes across a hardback labeled _Mathematical Theory_ , shakes her head, and stuffs it into a garbage bag.

Eve picks up a wedding photo. The smashed glass of the frame creates a fracture between her and Niko. Eve stares at it for a moment, then throws it in the trash.

Eve stands, arms akimbo, in the middle of her clean living room. She smiles, triumphant. Then she turns around and sees the kitchen, still a complete disaster. Then she turns around again and looks up the staircase into the messy upstairs hallway. She groans, and despair consumes her entire being.

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - NIGHT**

The room is spotless. Eve spent all night cleaning. She collapses onto the made bed in her pajamas, exhausted.

On the nightstand, a picture frame lying face down catches her eye. A missed detail. She lifts it up to see her and Niko's smiling faces staring back at her. She slaps it face down again.

She lays for a moment, eyes closed. She should feel content, but she doesn't. She opens her eyes and stares at the empty space on the mattress beside her.

She spins her wedding ring around her finger a few time, takes it off, and then opens the nightstand. When she places the ring in the drawer, she takes Villanelle's gift box out. Inside is Villanelle's gun - Eve's gun.

She lays down again, closes her eyes, and cradles the firearm against her chest.

**EXT. FOREST - NIGHT**

Head to toe in camo, Villanelle crouches behind a wall of shrubbery. She stares out past the leaves, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Slowly, silently, she lifts her bow. She lodges an arrow in place and pulls it taut, shaft perfectly aligned with a streak of dirt smeared across her cheekbone. She closes one eye, aims, and then shoots.

The forest is silent but for the whiz of the arrow through the wind, the thwack of the spear connecting to its target, and the thunk of the target hitting the ground.

A flock of birds scatter.

Villanelle stands.

On the ground, several yards away, lay the surprised, dead eyes, of ALEKSANDER SOBOL.

END


	4. 3x04 Force of Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve searches desperately for Villanelle as Villanelle grows closer to her new handler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [PDF Version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SV7rpyqm5i1dtkWyvPzwHVSRLJlwmxwJ/view?usp=sharing)

**FADE IN:**

**INT. TRAM CAR - MORNING**

TITLE CARD: LISBON

Villanelle and Lucia ride in a tram car through the back streets of Lisbon. Lucia stands, gazing out the window appreciatively.

Villanelle slouches in her seat, spaced out. She stares up at an advert for dentures - a middle-aged man with a Photoshop perfect smile. Villanelle's bored pout is his antithesis.

LUCIA  
Lisbon.

VILLANELLE  
Technically I'm more bisexual, but you're pretty close.

LUCIA  
It's no Paris, but you'll like it here. Fewer tourists.

Lucia takes a seat beside Villanelle. She bumps their shoulders together.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
See that street?

She points to a side road. It shrinks as the tram glides farther away. Villanelle follows her gaze, disinterested.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
I grew up there. My mother still works at the market on the corner.

VILLANELLE  
Why are you telling me your life story?

LUCIA  
We're bonding.

VILLANELLE  
Are we supposed to do that?

LUCIA  
You seemed to with Konstantin.

VILLANELLE  
And then you used him to threaten me.

LUCIA  
We do what we have to. And I'm doing what I have to to keep you around. You did good with Sobol.

Villanelle raises an eyebrow skeptically.

VILLANELLE  
He was an old man. I could have killed him in my sleep.

Lucia's perceptive. She can tell this isn't working.

LUCIA  
I know you miss your family.

Villanelle's frown deepens. The _audacity_ of a near stranger to try to read her emotions.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Do you know why I went to such great lengths to track you down myself?

VILLANELLE  
Because this is all a set up for you to kill me?

LUCIA  
Because with Raymond dead, I had to pick up his slack. And I worked very hard to get my promotion out of that job a long time ago.

Now Villanelle is mildly interested.

VILLANELLE  
You used to have my job?

LUCIA  
And someday you may have mine. If you're good.

The tram stops in front of a large apartment complex. Lucia stands and beckons Villanelle to follow her off.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Come.

**INT. VILLANELLE'S APARTMENT - MORNING**

The apartment is three stories up. Golden light washes in from the windows. A wall-length mirror above a bare hardwood floor gives the impression of a dance studio.

There's little furniture. A couch in the living room. A bed and dresser in an adjacent bedroom. A small dining table near the kitchen.

A bit of wear and tear suggests the building is older, but in a historic way. It's not dissimilar to her Paris apartment.

As stoic as she's trying to be, Villanelle's face betrays her approval. She heads straight for the small balcony and looks down at the rustic street below.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
It's a bit bare bones, but your first paycheck is on the table. You can use that to decorate to your liking. You'll find your next assignments there too.

Villanelle heads toward the dining table. There's a rubber-banded stack of cash as promised, but it's the half a dozen or so postcards that catch her eye. She picks one up. Cyprus.

VILLANELLE  
I have to do all of these?

LUCIA  
Eventually.

VILLANELLE  
When?

LUCIA  
There's no exact time table. No specific order. Decide whenever you like. I'll let you know if a special project comes up that requires immediate attention.

VILLANELLE  
And when I finish all of these?

LUCIA  
Then you wait for someone else to mess up. You'll find there are fewer people who need cleaning in this department, but I can guarantee you the compensation is much more handsome than you're used to.

Villanelle thumbs the stack of bills. Not bad.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
There is one catch.

Villanelle is less than thrilled, but certainly not surprised.

VILLANELLE  
What?

LUCIA  
There's a bit of paperwork.

VILLANELLE  
Paperwork?

LUCIA  
We're a bit old fashioned here. Since you killed the two men who would have helped you file it all, you might want to think about hiring an assistant.

Villanelle turns her nose up at the idea.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Let me know where you want to start. I'll give you the info and book your flights.

Lucia turns to leave, then stops at the door and points upward.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
If you need me, I live on the floor above you. Don't knock after midnight.

She leaves.

Villanelle surveys the post cards. She puts down Cyprus and picks up London.

A wicked grin paints her face.

**INT. MI6 - EVE'S OFFICE - MORNING**

The clock above the door reads seven minutes past eight.

The door opens - but only halfway. A box stops it in its tracks. The awful screech of cardboard dragging across tile fills the room as Eve slowly pushes the door the rest of the way open.

Eve, coffee in one hand, handbag in the other, and a cellophane-wrapped pastry dangling from her teeth, fumbles to tug the string on the light bulb.

One by one, she unloads her possessions onto her desk and sinks into her chair with an audible sigh of relief.

The wrapper crinkles as she opens it. She takes a bite of the pastry inside and presses the power button on her monitor with sticky fingers.

The screen comes to life, bringing up the search engine tab on Aleksander Sobol left open from the day before. When the page automatically refreshes, a string of recent news articles appear. "Russian Intelligence Officer Found Dead."

Eve stops chewing. Then chews rapidly. She clicks the first link.

An old picture of Sobol, rifle in hand, smiling over a dead cheetah in the Serengeti heads the page. Eve scrolls down the article. Her cursor highlights the phrases "hunting accident" "illegal fox trapping" and "Northern Wales" as she reads them.

The door creaks open, then thumps against the box. The sound shocks Eve back into reality. Carolyn stands in the doorway.

EVE  
Carolyn-

CAROLYN  
You should really think about cleaning this place.

EVE  
Sobol-

CAROLYN  
Sobol was yesterday's assignment. Today you have a new one.

EVE  
No, he's-

CAROLYN  
No longer relevant to your job?

EVE  
Carolyn, he's dead.

CAROLYN  
So I've heard.

Carolyn places a folder on Eve's desk and opens it. Inside is a lone headshot of a young Latina woman in an American army uniform.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
Annabelle Cabrera is an American visiting the UK for-

EVE  
I'm sorry, are we just ignoring the fact that someone we were investigating less than 24 hours ago has suddenly turned up dead? In an "accident?"

CAROLYN  
Yes, we are. Annabelle-

EVE  
Come on, there's no way he wasn't murdered. You have to know who it was. What were you looking into him for?

CAROLYN  
Eve.

Carolyn sits on the edge of a filing cabinet. She crosses her arms. Her voice is firm.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
I feel I have been very clear about the parameters of your new position. You gather data. On who I ask you to. And as of today, your job concerns Annabelle Cabrera. Aleksander Sobol is of no importance to you.

EVE  
So you're just not going to look into his death at all?

CAROLYN  
I may, or I may not. But you certainly aren't. It's not your job. And if you'd like to keep the one you have, I suggest you start doing it.

Carolyn closes the door behind her as she leaves. It's not exactly a slam, but it's not _not_ a slam either.

Eve feels a tinge of guilt, or fear, or loyalty - a child scolded. She stares at the photo of Annabelle.

No. Annabelle Cabrera isn't important right now.

She closes the folder.

**INT. MI6 - MANDERLEY OFFICE - MOMENTS LATER**

Eve barges in like she belongs.

EVE  
Kenny, I need you to get me an autopsy report on that Russian official I was telling you about. Aleksander Sobol.

KENNY  
Mum asked you to ask me?

EVE  
(unconvincingly)  
Yes.

Kenny stares at her from over his desktop.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Okay, no, but I need to know what happened. He was totally murdered and Carolyn's completely ignoring it. Can you please do me this favor?

KENNY  
I suppose so.

EVE  
Thank you.

HUGO  
Eve!

Hugo raises his hand to get Eve's attention from across the room.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
I got that DNA analysis you asked for.

Eve crosses the room to meet him at his desk.

EVE  
And?

HUGO  
You were right. Villanelle's fingerprints were all over the statue in the storage unit and on the wallet in the woods. It was her. But...

EVE  
But?

HUGO  
But they really aren't listed in the initial reports. There's no way to miss them. Someone tampered with the results.

EVE  
Carolyn.

HUGO  
Why would she do that?

EVE  
Either she's protecting Villanelle, or she really wants to punish me by sending my husband to jail. Either way, she's being a total bitch.

Kenny looks up from his monitor. Eve realizes what she's said.

EVE (CONT'D)  
No offense.

KENNY  
None taken.

HUGO  
So if Carolyn will find a way to deny the evidence, what are we going to do?

EVE  
Nothing.

HUGO  
But your husband will go to prison.

EVE  
Ex-husband. And if that's what Carolyn wants, let him rot.

Hugo smiles. Vindictive Eve is his favorite Eve.

KENNY  
I got it. Crime scene photos and autopsy report.

Eve joins Kenny behind his monitor. Hugo follows along.

On the screen is a photo of Sobol, splayed dead on the ground, an arrow piercing the left breast pocket of his hunting vest.

KENNY (CONT'D)  
He was shot in the chest. The report labels it an accident, but no one came forward to confess. The police think some poor sod mistook him for a deer and ran off. A hit and run. Sort of.

EVE  
A bow and arrow? He was supposed to be trapping foxes.

Kenny clicks a button. Another picture - a close up of the wound.

KENNY  
According to the autopsy, the arrow went clean through his aorta.

HUGO  
(jokingly)  
He died of a broken heart.

The phrasing sticks with Eve.

EVE  
(serious)  
He died of a broken heart.

Suddenly, she sees the photo in a new light, connects the dots in her mind.

EVE (CONT'D)  
What if Villanelle did this? Carolyn said she could be in Wales. We know that's where Konstantin's family is.

KENNY  
But why would Villanelle kill Sobol?

HUGO  
Because she's a heartless psychopath?

EVE  
I'm not sure that's true.

HUGO  
But Martin said-

EVE  
I know what Martin said. Yes, she's a psychopath, but psychopathy has to be a spectrum, right? Everything is. I bought into his black and white, emotionless, robot, stapler bullshit too, but that doesn't fit her. We know she has moments of empathy, however rare they are. She could have killed...

HUGO  
You?

EVE  
Konstantin. When Villanelle realized he was alive, she could have killed him to make sure The 12 didn't find out that she failed her mission. But she didn't. Because she _wanted_ him to live. She _likes_ him. She has the ability to form attachments, no matter what Martin says.

HUGO  
So you think she's...

EVE  
I think she's with Konstantin. Sobol worked for the same branch of Russian intelligence that he did. Maybe he's an old boss, an old rival. Maybe Konstantin ordered the hit.

Hugo nods along, following the logic. It's not implausible.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Kenny? You're the only one who has access to the address where Konstantin's family is staying. Do you think we should go?

KENNY  
W- You're asking me?

EVE  
Yes. I know you didn't want to interfere with witness protection last time, and I went over your head. This time it's your call.

Kenny nods. He takes a moment to think carefully.

KENNY  
I don't think we should go. It'll freak them out. His family is probably traumatized enough, and if Konstantin knows we're looking into him, he'll run. Then we won't be able to track him down when we really need to. We should make sure he's actually involved first.

EVE  
Smart. We'll save Konstantin as a last resort. Good job, Kenny.

A small smile creeps onto Kenny's face.

HUGO  
If we can't go to Konstantin, then the only thing we've got is-

EVE  
The crime scene. I'll book my flight this weekend.

KENNY  
Do you want us to come with you?

EVE  
No. If more than one of us disappears, Carolyn will get suspicious. I can get out of work easier than either of you. I'll tell her I'm waiting for a plumber or something and ask if I can work from home for a day or two.

Eve heads for the door.

EVE (CONT'D)  
I have to get back to work, but call me if you find anything else.

Kenny nods.

**EXT. MARKET - DAY**

The outdoor market is small and quaint but bustling with SHOPPERS.

Villanelle politely shuffles her way through the crowd. Multiple high-end shopping bags dangle from her arm.

She passes several stands before stopping at one that sells fruit. She squeezes one of the black mission figs on display.

VILLANELLE  
Can I have some of these?

VALERIA  
Of course.

The stand keeper, VALERIA, wraps a few figs in a plastic sack and hands them to Villanelle. They exchange money, and Valeria reaches into her apron for change. She's one of the older stand owners, her curly salt and pepper hair tied up messily.

VALERIA (CONT'D)  
Would you like anything else?

Villanelle turns on the charm.

VILLANELLE  
You look familiar.

VALERIA  
Oh?

VILLANELLE  
What's your name?

VALERIA  
Valeria.

VILLANELLE  
Valeria. Do you have a sister that lives close by?

VALERIA  
My daughter lives a few blocks away. Lucia?

VILLANELLE  
Daughter? You look so young. I would have guessed you were the same age.

Valeria smiles and dismisses Villanelle with a playful wave of the hand.

VALERIA  
Stop.

VILLANELLE  
I'm new in town. Lucia is one of my neighbors. I see where she gets her looks.

Valeria blushes.

VALERIA  
You'll go far here with that charm.

She bags a couple of nectarines and hands them to Villanelle.

VALERIA (CONT'D)  
Next time you invite Lucy over, have these out. You'll become best friends in no time.

Villanelle accepts the nectarines with a smile.

**INT. MI6 - CAROLYN'S OFFICE - DAY**

Eve knocks, then lets herself in.

Carolyn sits at her desk, fully absorbed in a book resting on her lap. She doesn't look up to confirm who's walked in, but somehow she knows it's Eve regardless.

CAROLYN  
Do you have the report on Annabelle?

EVE  
Yes.

Eve hands Carolyn the file. Carolyn grabs it, but lets it fall immediately. The folder instantly becomes lost in the sea of backed up paperwork splayed messily across her desk. Carolyn doesn't look up from her book once during the exchange.

Eve waits for Carolyn to pay attention to her. After a moment, Carolyn turns the page. Eve thinks it's her opportunity, opens her mouth to speak... but then Carolyn continues reading.

Eve realizes it's not going to happen. She works up her courage.

EVE  
I wanted to ask you for a favor...

Carolyn doesn't move. She gives no indication that she hears Eve at all. Eve stands there awkwardly.

Finally, in a trance, Carolyn grabs a business card from the edge of her desk, tears her eyes away from her book, and hands the card to Eve.

CAROLYN  
I've been meaning to give you this.

Eve takes it, confused.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
That's the number of my divorce lawyer. I figured you'd be needing it since your husband is, well... She's very good. I've used her three times.

EVE  
Thank you?

CAROLYN  
'Course I've been using it as my bookmark...

Carolyn's eyes roam her desk. She picks up a random piece of paper, decides it's too big, and puts it back down. She grabs a post-it note, frowns when it sticks to her finger, then shakes it lose. She spins through the note cards in her Rolodex, reads one, and decides it's good enough. She slips it between the open pages of her book and closes the cover.

Eve watches on. She's never felt so unimportant in her life. Eventually, Carolyn notices her staring.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
Did you need something?

Carolyn clearly doesn't want to be bothered. Eve loses her nerve.

EVE  
No. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow.

She leaves.

Outside the closed office door, alone in the hallway, Eve grimaces to herself, ashamed of her cowardice.

**INT. VILLANELLE'S APARTMENT - DAY**

Villanelle has had a day to decorate. The living room has furniture and decor now, but it also has plenty of empty boxes and shopping bags. It's a mess, but it's a high-end mess. The place is classy, if not exactly homey.

Villanelle busies herself with the finishing touches. She hangs a pair of curtains over a living room window.

The door clicks open. Lucia lets herself in with her own key.

On the kitchen island in a decorative bowl are the nectarines. Lucia grabs one and bites in.

LUCIA  
I love these. They're best when they're not quite ripe.

VILLANELLE  
So I've heard. _Lucy_.

Villanelle gives a sly grin. Lucia gives a slightly disapproving hum around a mouthful of fruit. She's not mad - just isn't willing to encourage Villanelle's mischief.

Lucia traverses the maze of boxes into the living room and hands Villanelle a file.

LUCIA  
Your London assignment.

Villanelle opens the folder and raises her eyebrows.

VILLANELLE  
Pretty. She works for us?

LUCIA  
Not for long.

VILLANELLE  
What does she do?

LUCIA  
It doesn't matter. All that matters is that she's cleaned.

Villanelle scans the ceiling for nonexistent cameras.

VILLANELLE  
Is the apartment bugged or something? What's with the euphemisms? Just say "murdered" like a normal person.

LUCIA  
Force of habit.

VILLANELLE  
Well, break it. It's weird.

LUCIA  
Your plane ticket is in there.

Villanelle finds it, holds it up to the light.

VILLANELLE  
First class?

LUCIA  
Yes. An unfortunate waste of budget on a 3 hour flight, but yes. I know what you like.

Villanelle offers a cheeky grin.

VILLANELLE  
Do you like the curtains? They're satin.

Villanelle runs the fabric through her fingers, then lets it fall.

Lucia couldn't care less.

LUCIA  
Get this place cleaned up before you leave. Clutter gives me a headache.

Lucia departs, leaving Villanelle alone in the epicenter of her own mess, surveying the full extent of the wreckage.

**INT. PAWN SHOP - EVENING**

Eve hands her wedding ring to the PAWN BROKER. He retrieves a magnifying glass from the pocket of his shirt and observes the stone.

EVE  
How much can I get for it? It's ruby.

PAWN BROKER  
I believe this is spinel, ma'am.

EVE  
Is that worth more?

Eve's phone rings.

EVE (CONT'D)  
One second.

She fishes the phone out of her bag.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Hello?

KENNY (O.S.)  
I need to show you something. Can you swing by the house?

**INT. CAROLYN'S HOUSE - KENNY'S ROOM - EVENING**

Kenny's room is spotless. The bed is made. The laundry basket is empty. It has the feel of a preteen boy's room still cleaned by his mother.

A night light in the shape of a globe is plugged into the wall. Faded posters remain on the wall from boyhood. The periodic table. An infographic on dinosaurs.

Kenny sits in front of his desktop.

KENNY  
You can pull up the bean bag chair if you want.

A sad lump of a bean bag chair slouches in the corner. Eve eyes it with a grimace.

EVE  
I'll stand, thanks.

She looms over Kenny's shoulder.

KENNY  
I had to show you this. I pulled up Konstantin's address, just to have it in case, and I found police reports attached to the building. Three days ago, the neighbors called about gunshots and officers found a female body at the scene.

He presses a button on the keyboard. An image of Inessa pops up.

KENNY (CONT'D)  
Margaret Tillman aka Inessa Vasilieva aka Konstantin's wife. Irina has been missing since the incident.

He presses another button. A missing persons poster of Irina with the name "Lucy Tillman."

EVE  
Konstantin must have taken her.

KENNY  
You think he murdered his own wife?

EVE  
No. He ran from whoever did.

KENNY  
Mum knew where to find him, but she wouldn't have ordered MI6 to kill Inessa. This wasn't us.

EVE  
The 12 found him. And if Villanelle was with him, they found her too. I need to get to that crime scene.

Eve stands up straight and grabs her bag, ready to act and ready to leave.

A door slams downstairs. Eve freezes.

KENNY  
(panicked)  
Mum's home.

Kenny looks around for a hiding place, an escape.

KENNY (CONT'D)  
Do you think you can fit through the window?

Eve is worried, but she keeps it together for Kenny's sake. His flat out paranoia makes her anxiety feel like serenity.

EVE  
I'm not climbing out of a second story window. I'm just going to tell her I came over to ask for a couple days off.

Kenny nods frantically.

KENNY  
Yeah. Okay. Good plan.

**INT. CAROLYN'S HOUSE - ENTRANCE CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS**

The steps creak as Eve and Kenny descend the staircase. Carolyn busies herself hanging her coat in the hallway. She speaks with her back to the stairs.

CAROLYN  
Kenny, can you grab two extra plates from the china cabinet? We're having guests for dinner.

Carolyn turns around. She doesn't expect to see Eve, but her surprise is tame.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
Well. Make that three plates.

Through the doorway to the living room, Konstantin and Irina emerge.

The only person more surprised than Kenny is Eve.

**INT. CAROLYN'S HOUSE - DINING ROOM - LATER**

Carolyn sits at the head of the table. Eve and Kenny sit on one side opposite Konstantin and Irina.

Irina's dominant arm is broken and wrapped in a cast. She eats with her left hand. Awkwardly, with a bit of effort, she impales a potato wedge on the end of her fork. As she brings it to her mouth, she bumps elbows with Konstantin. The potato falls to the plate.

Carolyn sips her wine.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
The 12 came to your safe house?

Konstantin shovels roast potatoes into his mouth.

KONSTANTIN  
Yes.

Eve's food is nearly untouched but her wine glass is already empty. A crescent of red lipstick stains its ring. Elbow on the table, she holds her head with one hand, fingertips digging into her temple.

EVE  
Was Villanelle with you?

KONSTANTIN  
Yes.

EVE  
Where is she now?

KONSTANTIN  
Villanelle went with them.

EVE  
She went with them or they took her?

KONSTANTIN  
She went with them.

EVE  
Is she safe?

KONSTANTIN  
I don't know.

EVE  
Why would she go with them?

KONSTANTIN  
(slightly annoyed)  
I don't know.

EVE  
Well, why didn't you go with them?

KONSTANTIN  
(thoroughly annoyed)  
Because they shot my wife and tried to drown my daughter!

He takes a deep breath. The whole table is tense.

KONSTANTIN (CONT'D)  
I came here because I had nowhere else to go.

His tearful vulnerability doesn't lighten the mood.

CAROLYN  
Kenny, why don't you show Irina to the guest bedroom. Eve, can you get the parfaits out of the fridge? The spoons are in the first drawer on the left.

IRINA  
(whispered, to Konstantin)  
But I want dessert.

Konstantin jabs her with his elbow. Behave.

Reluctantly, Irina gets up and follows Eve. Kenny follows both of them into the

**KITCHEN**

From the fridge, Eve retrieves a tray with five parfait glasses. Irina snatches one as Eve sets the tray on the counter.

IRINA  
I'm taking mine upstairs.

KENNY  
(protesting)  
That's-

Eve glares at him.

KENNY (CONT'D)  
Fine. I guess.

Eve collects the spoons and hands one to Irina, who wastes no time digging in.

EVE  
Irina? I meant to ask. Are you... okay?

Eve bends down to Irina's level. She regards the girl more like a 6 year old than a 13 year old. Eve is awkward with children, despite her attempts to mimic warmth and compassion. It makes Irina feel patronized.

IRINA  
I'm fine.

EVE  
We're with the police. You can tell us if you need someone to talk to or if you feel unsafe or-

IRINA  
(annoyed)  
I said I'm fine.

EVE  
I know it must've been scary being with Villanelle, but-

IRINA  
She's not scary. She's my friend, and the only reason she didn't come with us is because she didn't want to see you.

Eve is thrown off by Irina's aggression, but she presses forward. She needs the information.

EVE  
Did she tell you where she was-

IRINA  
No, she didn't. And if she did I wouldn't tell you anyway. You don't deserve to find her.  
(to Kenny)  
Can you show me my room now?

Kenny nods. He can't back up Eve this time. She lost this battle fair and square.

**INT. CONCERT HALL - EVENING**

On stage is BIANCA DEL ROSARIO, a 20-something violin prodigy. Her dress flows. Her music swells. She's graceful, classical, enchanting.

The AUDIENCE is a sea of well-dressed, middle-aged people. All eyes stare forward at the stage, transfixed. Except for one pair.

Villanelle's eyes skew right.

In the next section, several rows down, is ANNABELLE CABRERA, beautiful, focused, watching Bianca as closely as everyone else.

The music ends in a flourish. The audience erupts in applause. Villanelle doesn't clap. She doesn't take her eyes off Annabelle.

The lights flicker to life overhead. Intermission.

Annabelle stands with the rest of her section. Villanelle is quickly on her feet. As the crowd files out the main doors into the lobby, Annabelle checks her surroundings, then slips through a door near the stage. Villanelle follows.

**INT. CONCERT HALL - BACK STAGE - CONTINUOUS**

A young STAGE HAND bursts out of Bianca's dressing room, clipboard in hand, fingers pressing his headset into his ear. He pays Annabelle no mind, but Villanelle ducks out of his way, hiding behind a corner until he passes.

Villanelle peeks out from her hiding spot. The only two people in the hallway are Annabelle and a SECURITY GUARD who blocks the entrance to Bianca's dressing room. Her name is engraved on the door inside a sparkling, rose pink star.

SECURITY GUARD  
No fans. Sorry. Maybe you'll get to meet her after the show.

ANNABELLE  
I'm not a fan. I have a press pass.

She reaches into her purse, but instead of an ID, she whips out a glock, silencer attached, and puts a bullet into the guard's skull before he has time to react.

Villanelle raises an eyebrow. Not bad.

**INT. BIANCA'S DRESSING ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Everything is pink, fabulous.

Bianca sits at the vanity, reapplying her eyeliner.

In the mirror's reflection, the door slams open and Annabelle appears. Bianca looks up at the doppelganger, then turns around to make sure that the woman is real.

BIANCA  
Who are you?

Annabelle doesn't waste time. She aims the gun.

The tube of eyeliner clatters to the floor as Bianca's hands shoot up in submission.

BIANCA (CONT'D)  
What did I do?

ANNABELLE  
Does it matter?

BIANCA  
Please! I'm sorry!

ANNABELLE  
Sorry doesn't pay the bills.

Annabelle's trigger finger tightens.

Suddenly, Villanelle's arm wraps around Annabelle's neck. Annabelle clasps a hand over the wrist, tries to break free, but when the arm lets go, a knife replaces it. The blade slices through Annabelle's jugular.

Annabelle drops the gun. She collapses, gasping, onto the pink shag carpet. Her fingers twitch toward the pistol, but Villanelle kicks it away. Annabelle's other hand wraps around her neck, tries to stop the flow of blood as it oozes through her fingers.

Villanelle stands over Annabelle, bloody knife in hand. Wide eyed, she admires her work, waits with baited breath for the moment when the life finally leaves Annabelle's eyes.

BIANCA  
Thank you!

Bianca lunges from her seat and wraps Villanelle in a bear hug. Tears stream down her face.

Villanelle staggers, torn away from her murderous high too early. Annabelle isn't dead yet.

BIANCA (CONT'D)  
Thank you! You saved my life.

Bianca holds on tight, and Villanelle lets herself be held. It's almost sweet. And then-

Bianca's sobbing subsides. She takes one step back from Villanelle. All the gratitude has vanished from her face. All the adrenaline and fear and life flashing before her eyes has been replaced with a simple look of confusion.

Her hand slides down her chest, settles over her heart. When she pulls her fingers away, they're bloody. Her pink dress blooms red from the breast.

Villanelle stabbed her too.

Bianca reaches for the vanity, then the chair, but she can't stabilize herself. She falls.

She and Annabelle lay face to face on the rug, both bleeding, both dying. They take one last breath together, reach for each other's hands, and expire.

For Villanelle, it's twice the thrill. She soaks in the moment even after it passes.

When she finally makes her escape, Villanelle leaves the door open. Slumped against the opposing wall in the hallway, the guard's corpse stares into the dressing room, forced to witness the wreckage he failed to prevent.

**INT. MI6 - CORRIDOR - DAY**

Eve leaves her office, coat on, handbag hitched over her shoulder. She moves to lock the door.

HUGO  
Hey.

Eve jumps.

EVE  
Jesus.

Hugo leans against the wall.

HUGO  
Did you know you're not on the directory? It took me forever to find your office.

Eve finishes locking up. She doesn't stop to humor Hugo. She's on her way out, and she makes him follow her down the corridor.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
Are you leaving work early? We haven't even had our secret meeting yet. If I have to listen to Kenny explain the coding behind facial recognition software for another four hours, I'm going to lose it. Talking to you about the Villanelle case is the only good part of my day.

Eve doesn't appreciate the schmoozing.

EVE  
What do you want?

HUGO  
I hear you're on the market again.

EVE  
Oh God.

HUGO  
I was thinking we could-

Eve stops.

EVE  
Look, Hugo. It was a one-time thing, it was a mistake, and it's not going to happen again. Alright?

HUGO  
There's no harm in buying you a drink, is there?

Eve keeps walking, hoping he'll give up and go away. He doesn't.

EVE  
I can't. I have plans tonight.

HUGO  
Playing the field already?

EVE  
No. And even if I was, it's none of your business.

She opens a door, then shuts it in his face.

Her voice is muffled on the other side of the glass.

EVE (CONT'D)  
See you tomorrow, Hugo.

**EXT. CAROLYN'S HOUSE - DAY**

Eve knocks on the front door. Konstantin opens it.

KONSTANTIN  
Kenny and Carolyn are still at work.

EVE  
I know. That's why I'm here.

Eve tries to muscle her way into the house, but Konstantin body blocks the doorway. He refuses to move.

KONSTANTIN  
I have nothing for you, Eve. I don't know why you're here.

EVE  
I just want to talk.

KONSTANTIN  
There is nothing to talk about. I'm finished with a life of crime. From now on I am a single father trying his best to raise his daughter.

Eve doesn't believe that for a second, but none of it is relevant enough for her to waste her time calling him out.

EVE  
I'm not here to interrogate you. I'm here to speak to you as a witness.

A small twitch of intrigue raises Konstantin's eyebrow. He's listening.

EVE (CONT'D)  
These people from The 12 who took Villanelle. Tell me who they are.

KONSTANTIN  
I didn't recognize any of them. I couldn't tell you if I wanted to.

EVE  
Can you describe them to me?

KONSTANTIN  
There were two men.

Eve reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out a small notepad. She releases a miniature pencil threaded through its binding and puts the graphite to the page.

EVE  
What did they look like?

Konstantin regards her attempts at journalism as slightly pathetic.

KONSTANTIN  
It doesn't matter. Villanelle killed them.

Eve drops the notepad to her thigh in frustration.

EVE  
So what happened? Their ghosts carted her away with them to the spirit realm?

KONSTANTIN  
No. There was a woman. I don't know what she said to Villanelle, but Villanelle went with her.

Eve seems somewhat surprised. For a moment, she does and says nothing.

Konstantin raises an eyebrow.

KONSTANTIN (CONT'D)  
You are jealous already?

EVE  
No.

Pointedly, Eve lifts her notepad once more and poises herself to write.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Who was she?

KONSTANTIN  
I don't know. I'd never seen her before.

EVE  
What did she look like?

KONSTANTIN  
I didn't meet her. She had on a hat, sunglasses. I wouldn't even be able to pick her out of a lineup. I can't help you, Eve.

Eve pinches the bridge of her nose. She doesn't know what's more infuriating, this entire situation or Konstantin's unwillingness to cooperate. She takes it out on him because he's the only concrete enemy she can confront.

EVE  
Don't you want to know where she is? Whether or not she's safe?

KONSTANTIN  
Villanelle can take care of herself.

Eve closes her notepad and tucks it back into her jacket. This isn't worth it. If she spends any longer here, she's going to lose her mind.

EVE  
Fine. Sure. Thanks for your time.

She turns to leave.

KONSTANTIN  
Why are you still looking for her?

Halfway down the path, Eve stops, turns back around.

EVE  
What?

KONSTANTIN  
You let her get away in Rome. She was under the impression that you two would run away together. Something tells me it wasn't her who changed those plans. Why are you changing your mind again now?

Eve doesn't know how to answer. She isn't going to give him any more than he gave her.

EVE  
Thank you for your time.

When Eve turns to leave this time, she does. The car door slams when she climbs inside.

When Eve's car pulls away from the curb, it leaves Konstantin with a clear view of what's on the opposite side of the street: Villanelle, leaning against a light post, staring back at him.

Once she knows he sees her, Villanelle lets her eyes follow Eve's car down the street. She watches until the vehicle has completely vanished from sight. By the time she tears her gaze away, Konstantin is standing on the sidewalk beside her.

KONSTANTIN  
You are back to stalking her already?

VILLANELLE  
Do you think she loves you?

KONSTANTIN  
What?

VILLANELLE  
Carolyn. Is she in love with you?

KONSTANTIN  
Why do you want to know?

VILLANELLE  
Because that's the only way you're going to be safe here. She can't use you as a contact to the Russian government. She can't use you as a pawn in some underground MI6 operation. You're of no use to her anymore. The only thing to stop her from turning you in is if she loves you. So does she?

She doesn't. He knows that. He avoids the answer.

KONSTANTIN  
Why are you here?

VILLANELLE  
To save you.

She hands him an envelope.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
I bought train tickets for you and Irina. There's an address written down inside. Meet me there tomorrow at 10 a.m.

KONSTANTIN  
Why?

VILLANELLE  
I'll tell you when you get there.

She flashes him her most confident smile.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
See you tomorrow, Konstantin.

As suddenly as she appeared, she's gone again, and Konstantin is left standing alone, gaze tearing between the envelope in his hands and Carolyn's house across the street.

**INT. PUB - NIGHT**

Eve and Elena laugh at the bar counter.

ELENA  
I can't believe it's been months since I've seen you. It feels like no time has passed.

Eve takes a hearty swig of her drink.

EVE  
That makes one of us. You have no idea how different everything is.

ELENA  
Give me all of the details.  
(beat)  
Wait, no, don't. It'll just make me worry, won't it?

EVE  
I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. I'm already in hot water with Carolyn. If I start leaking government secrets she'll have me executed.

Elena laughs, then abruptly stops.

ELENA  
That is a joke right?

Eve takes another big gulp of her drink. She gives an indecisive eyebrow raise rather than an answer.

Elena notices Eve's hand wrapped around her glass.

ELENA  
Wait, is your wedding ring gone?

EVE  
I sold it.

ELENA  
Wasn't that some priceless family heirloom?

EVE  
Not my family's.

They laugh.

ELENA  
I can't say I'm surprised. Niko was so stodgy.

EVE  
So was I.

ELENA  
Eh, only your clothes.

Eve pretends to be offended.

ELENA (CONT'D)  
It's fine! We can go shopping sometime. Although, I'm surprised Villanelle hasn't sent you an entire wardrobe by now.

EVE  
We're fighting at the moment.

ELENA  
Were you not fighting before?

It takes her a moment, but Elena starts to get the implication. She opens her mouth to speak, but then-

HUGO  
Ladies...

Eve pauses, drink halfway to her lips, mind halfway convinced she's hallucinating, and reluctantly spins around on the bar stool to make sure that he's real.

Hugo smirks back at her.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
So you _are_ playing the field.  
(checking Elena out)  
Good choice.

ELENA  
Um. Hello? Who is this?

EVE  
Hugo, what are you doing here?

HUGO  
I had a date.

EVE  
Didn't you ask _me_ on a date, like, 4 hours ago?

HUGO  
And you said no, so I found a girl on Tinder.

EVE  
Then please go back to bothering her instead of us.

HUGO  
Can't. She walked out on me 20 minutes ago.

Hugo claims the stool beside Eve. He picks up the purse Eve was using to reserve the seat and sets it in his lap.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
Don't be rude, Eve. Introduce me to your friend.

EVE  
(reluctant)  
Hugo, this is Elena. Elena, this is my worst nightmare.

HUGO  
Wait, _the_ Elena? I've heard so much about you.

Hugo reaches for a handshake. Elena accepts.

ELENA  
And I've heard absolutely nothing about you. How do you two know each other?

EVE  
We work together.

ELENA  
_He_ works for MI6?

HUGO  
(smug, flirty)  
Sure do.

ELENA  
If I had any doubts about quitting before, I no longer do.

Hugo gestures between Eve and Elena.

HUGO  
So how long have you two been together?

EVE  
I'm not sleeping with Elena, Hugo.

HUGO  
(sarcastic)  
'Course not. You're not sleeping with me either.

He elbows her. Elena raises an eyebrow. Eve sighs.

EVE  
It was one time.

ELENA  
Okay, I need to hear this story.

HUGO  
Well, we were-

EVE  
Hugo, I will pay you $20 to go away.

HUGO  
You're forgetting my family's rich.

EVE  
Hugo, I will steal $20 from your wallet next time you leave it unaccompanied on your desk when you leave the office to take your regularly-scheduled, mid-afternoon shit.

Politely, Elena tries to hide a giggle behind her hand.

Hugo stands, just embarrassed enough to get the hint.

HUGO  
Harsh.  
(to Eve)  
Guess I'll see you tomorrow then.  
(to Elena)  
And I'll see you any time you like.

He reaches into his breast pocket, pulls out a business card with his phone number on it, and hands it to Elena. With a wink, he's gone.

ELENA  
Wow. That was your rebound, huh?  
(then)  
He's kind of cute.

In a single second, Eve questions everything she knows about Elena. She makes no attempt to hide her judgement.

ELENA (CONT'D)  
I'm joking.

Elena lifts her drink and turns Hugo's business card into a coaster.

ELENA (CONT'D)  
The good news is, if you're already past the awkward rebound stage and the selling your old wedding ring stage, it's all smooth sailing from here.

EVE  
You think so?

ELENA  
Oh yeah. You're talking to the queen of breakups. I'm glad you called me, Eve.

EVE  
Me too. I had the worst day, but I think I'm starting to feel a little better.

ELENA  
Yeah?

EVE  
Yeah.

**EXT. PUB - LATER**

Hugo and Elena stand on either side of a drunken Eve, carrying her down the sidewalk. When Eve stumbles, they stumble with her.

Eventually, Eve finds purchase leaning against a trash can near the curb.

ELENA  
Do you need to throw up?

EVE  
No.

Eve throws up.

ELENA  
Okay, I'm calling you a cab.

Elena sticks a hand out and flags down a CABBIE who pulls up to the curb.

HUGO  
Right, let's get her in.

Hugo and Elena lift Eve by the armpits again, but this time when Eve leans into her, Elena can tell that something is off.

ELENA  
Hold on, what's in your pocket?

She pulls back Eve's coat to reveal the gun holstered in her waistband.

ELENA (CONT'D)  
Eve, why do you have a gun?!

EVE  
Safety.

ELENA  
(sarcastic)  
Oh yeah. When I see someone piss drunk stumbling around in the middle of the night with a gun, I always feel much safer.

HUGO  
I've got it.

Hugo snatches the gun from Eve and tucks it into his own pants.

EVE  
Hey!

HUGO  
I'm just keeping it safe.

Hugo and Elena share a look of mutual concern.

The cabbie honks.

Elena opens the back door. She and Hugo settle Eve inside.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
I'll go with her. Make sure she gets home.

ELENA  
You sure?

HUGO  
Yeah. It's no problem.

ELENA  
Okay. I'll... call you. When I get home. To check in.

HUGO  
I look forward to it.

Hugo climbs into the back seat beside Eve. Elena chews her bottom lip. When Hugo moves to close the door, Elena holds it open.

ELENA  
Hugo... are you guys safe?

HUGO  
_I_ am.

Nervously, Elena looks to Eve, slumped in the back seat against Hugo's side, already half-asleep.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
Don't worry. We're taking care of her. Me and Kenny. You left her in good hands.  
(then)  
Go get some sleep.

Elena nods, mostly appeased. Somehow, Hugo is good at this.

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - NIGHT**

Eve crawls into bed, groggy, still in her work clothes. Her eyes are closed in an instant.

Hugo sets a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin on the bedside table, then tucks her in.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
Alright, there you go.

He takes the gun out of his pants, observes it.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
Is this one of those gadget-y James Bond guns that doubles as the end of a cane or something? Why's it so small?

Eve grunts her discontent.

Hugo pulls out the clip and nearly jumps back. He keeps the gun at arm's lengths.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
Jesus, it's loaded!

He empties the clip.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
Do you have a safe?

EVE  
I have a drawer.

Eyes still closed, Eve wrestles the bedside drawer open.

Hugo looks in and sees the open gift box with the bullets and the note. He thumbs the stationary.

HUGO  
Did Villanelle give this to you?

EVE  
She shot me with it.

Hugo's fingers sink into the pool of bullets.

HUGO  
You haven't used it, have you?

Eve is uncharacteristically quiet. She buries her face in her pillow. Her voice is low, muffled.

EVE  
Don't want to talk about it.

Hugo looks around the room.

On the vanity is a bottle of La Villanelle perfume. Behind the open wardrobe doors hang several high-end dresses sent to Eve via stolen suitcase. Against the windowsill rests the dead, browning petals of the flower arrangement in Eve's name.

The room radiates with Villanelle's energy. Hugo can tell that it's intentional.

HUGO  
She shot you. Left you to die. Why are you still doing this?

EVE  
I left you to die when you got shot. Why are you still here?

Hugo puts the gun in the box, carefully closes the lid, and carefully closes the drawer.

He climbs into bed with Eve. He doesn't take any of the blanket, but he spoons her on top of the sheets. It's not sexual, not romantic, just sweet - their own weird bond. They get each other, somehow.

HUGO  
You didn't want me to die.

EVE  
Neither did she.

**INT. VILLANELLE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT**

Villanelle enters. Visibly tired, she shrugs off her coat and throws her keys on the kitchen counter.

A knock.

Villanelle takes a quick look through the peep hole, then opens the door.

Lucia waltzes in, holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.

LUCIA  
I thought we could celebrate.

VILLANELLE  
I don't drink.

LUCIA  
Smart. More for me.

She pours herself a glass at the dining table.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
You know, killing Annabelle's target wasn't part of the mission.

VILLANELLE  
What can I say? I go above and beyond.

Villanelle throws herself onto the couch. She lays with her head on the armrest. The living room is still a mess.

LUCIA  
You will get a bonus for it. But I know that's not why you did it.

VILLANELLE  
Why didn't you tell me she was an assassin?

LUCIA  
They told me you were resourceful. I was testing that.

VILLANELLE  
Who's "they"?

LUCIA  
Who isn't? There are eyes on all of us.

Lucia moves closer to Villanelle, stands near the couch.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
How did you figure it out?

VILLANELLE  
She had military training from three countries. I was in the same program.

LUCIA  
I guess they weren't wrong about you.

VILLANELLE  
You expected them to be?

LUCIA  
I'm still learning the difference between the real Villanelle and the legend. I also heard you were a handful. So far you haven't been. What else were they wrong about?

VILLANELLE  
What else do they say?

Lucia thumbs the satin curtains.

LUCIA  
That you like to blow your money on fancy furniture.

Lucia kicks one of the empty boxes.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
That you like to ignore orders if you find them inconvenient.

Lucia tucks a strand of hair behind Villanelle's ear.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
That you like older women.

They lock eyes. It's knowing. Heated.

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - NIGHT**

Innocently, Eve and Hugo sleep side by side, fully clothed, still spooning, Hugo still on top of the duvet.

**INT. VILLANELLE'S APARTMENT - BEDROOM - NIGHT**

Less innocently, Villanelle and Lucia lay nude beneath the sheets. Lazily, post-coital, they kiss.

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - NIGHT**

Eve twitches awake.

She looks over her shoulder, feels Hugo's arm around her, and shuffles slowly out of his grip. She scoots over only a few inches, but it's enough to separate her body from his.

She tries to close her eyes again, but can't. The alcohol is wearing off, and there's too much to think about.

She stares off into the distance.

**INT. VILLANELLE'S APARTMENT - BEDROOM - NIGHT**

Lucia sleeps soundly, the little spoon to Villanelle's big.

Villanelle is wide awake, unblinking.

They touch, but there's a sense that Villanelle doesn't feel it, that her mind and her body are in two different places.

She stares off into the distance.

END


	5. 3x05 You Really Know How to Treat a Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle have a murder date in Luxembourg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Episode 5!! Y'all know what that means!!
> 
> [PDF Version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oDtA9A229cLicQUeydRtAcBzDXojsmj7/view?usp=sharing)

**FADE IN:**

**INT. VILLANELLE'S APARTMENT - MORNING**

Konstantin lets himself in.

The apartment is still, quiet. He shouts into the emptiness.

KONSTANTIN  
Why do you always have to live on the third floor? It's too many stairs!

He waits for an answer, but there is none.

KONSTANTIN (CONT'D)  
Villanelle?

Again, no answer.

He takes his time looking around, admiring the place, mess and all. He picks up a candle and smells it. He grabs a handful of nuts from a bowl on the kitchen counter.

Slowly, he makes his way into the

**BEDROOM**

Lucia sits on the edge of the bed, her bare back exposed to Konstantin. She reclines slightly. One hand balances her against the mattress. The other disappears between her legs.

KONSTANTIN (CONT'D)  
Villanelle?

Lucia startles ever so slightly. She reaches for her discarded shirt amongst the bed sheets and holds it loosely against her chest, but she doesn't move to put it on. She isn't embarrassed; she's inconvenienced.

Villanelle's head emerges from Lucia's lap. A thin streak of blood stretches past the corner of her mouth and paints her lips a shiny, dark red. She's _delighted_ to see him.

VILLANELLE  
Kostya!

He holds his arms out by his sides, a "what are you doing?" gesture.

Villanelle lifts her hand from Lucia's thigh to check her watch.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Is it 10:00 already?

KONSTANTIN  
It was 10:00 fifteen minutes ago. I was late because I knew you would be.

VILLANELLE  
Yeah, I got a bit distracted.

Villanelle leaps over the mattress to join Konstantin's side. She's fully clothed, if a bit disheveled - hair out of place, an extra button undone on her top.

KONSTANTIN  
Why am I here?

VILLANELLE  
Do you like my new apartment?

She spins around, showing him the beauty of the newly-decorated bedroom with open arms.

Konstantin locks eyes with Lucia who stares back at him, growing ever more irritated. He recognizes her from the car chase.

KONSTANTIN  
Who is this?

VILLANELLE  
Lucia. She's my new handler.

KONSTANTIN  
(sarcastic)  
Professional.

LUCIA  
I'm not a handler.

VILLANELLE  
(sarcastic)  
Oh, right. She's not a handler. She just tells me who to kill and then I kill them. Different job.

Lucia rolls her eyes and, relenting, finally begins dressing.

KONSTANTIN  
Can we talk? Alone?

VILLANELLE  
Yeah! Let's go out for breakfast.

Villanelle grabs her purse from the vanity.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
There's a bakery-

KONSTANTIN  
Can you clean up first?

Villanelle huffs.

VILLANELLE  
Not you too. This room isn't even that messy!

He gestures to his mouth.

Villanelle wipes the clean corner of her lips.

Konstantin gestures to the other side of his mouth.

Villanelle wipes the blood off her face, looks down at her fingers, and then licks them clean.

Konstantin groans in disgust.

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - MORNING**

Eve descends the staircase still wearing last night's clothes. Her eyes are half-lidded, hair tangled. She's clearly just woken up and not feeling well.

When she sees Hugo standing in the kitchen wearing one of Niko's aprons she groans.

EVE  
You're still here? I was hoping I dreamt last night.

Hugo slings a dish towel over his shoulder. With a tea spoon, he stirs a drink. Bacon and eggs sizzle on the stove. It's all very domestic.

HUGO  
Hair of the dog.

He sets the glass down on the dining table. Eve sits and sips it. She grimaces at how strong it is.

EVE  
God.

HUGO  
You alright?

EVE  
Yeah. I just can't believe I embarrassed myself like that in front of Elena. I haven't seen her in forever, and when I finally do, I pull _that_. It's no wonder she hasn't called me in months.

Hugo transfers the eggs from the skillet onto two plates.

HUGO  
She called last night to make sure you got in okay.

EVE  
How bad was it?

HUGO  
Eh...

EVE  
Be honest.

Hugo sets the food on the dining table. He sits across from Eve.

HUGO  
I haven't seen anyone that pissed since me on my eighteenth birthday.

EVE  
Which was what, last week?

HUGO  
You know, I'm a bit more mature than you give me credit for.

He takes a bite of bacon for emphasis. _He's_ the one who cooked and took care of Eve.

EVE  
Age does not equal maturity.

HUGO  
Yeah, I realized that last night when you were spewing your guts out on the sidewalk while carrying a loaded gun.

Eve stuffs her face in shame so that she doesn't have to talk.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
Are you gonna tell me what that was all about?

EVE  
There's not enough time. We'll be late for work.

She takes one last bite of bacon then stands.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Thank you for breakfast, but when you finish, don't wait up for me.

HUGO  
Aren't we going to carpool?

EVE  
I haven't even showered yet.

HUGO  
I could go for a shower.

Eve's eyes say it all: No.

She climbs the staircase and leaves him alone in the kitchen to pick at his eggs.

**INT. BAKERY - MORNING**

Konstantin unwraps a chocolate chip muffin. The crumbs in his beard are evidence that it's not the first.

VILLANELLE  
Where is Irina?

KONSTANTIN  
At the hotel. I had the good sense not to bring her with me.

VILLANELLE  
You should take her back some of these tarts. They're delicious.

Villanelle shoves an egg tart into her mouth for emphasis. Wrappers litter the table around her.

KONSTANTIN  
Please tell me you didn't make me sleep in a train carriage all night just so we could have breakfast.

VILLANELLE  
No. I want to offer you a job.

KONSTANTIN  
A job?

VILLANELLE  
You'd be my assistant.

He laughs like it's a joke. Villanelle doesn't get what's funny.

KONSTANTIN  
Excuse me?

VILLANELLE  
Lucia told me to hire someone. Who else would I pick?

KONSTANTIN  
You want me to work for you? For The 12? Are you out of your mind?

VILLANELLE  
You worked with them before.

KONSTANTIN  
And then they tried to kill me. And you.

VILLANELLE  
Lucia changed her mind. And she promised not to tell anyone that you're still alive. She's a cool boss. Unlike some people.

Konstantin's voice rises an octave.

KONSTANTIN  
Since when have I not been "cool" with you?

VILLANELLE  
Since you quit and made me find a new job.

He groans.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Come on, what else are you going to do? You don't have your wife anymore. You don't have MI6 anymore. Lucia is the only person who can protect you from The 12.  
(in her saddest voice)  
Plus, this is the only way you'll get to see me all the time.

He's not falling for it. Mostly. He sets his half-eaten muffin down on the table, folds his hands together, and considers the situation seriously.

KONSTANTIN  
What would I do? I'm not saying that I'll do it, but what would I do if I did agree?

VILLANELLE  
Paperwork.

KONSTANTIN  
What paperwork?

VILLANELLE  
I don't know. I didn't ask because I'm not going to do it.

Konstantin sighs, unconvinced.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
You'd work with Lucia. She'll give you orders. And you'll help me whenever I need it.

KONSTANTIN  
I'm not built to be an assistant. I'm not answering your phone calls. I'm not getting you coffee every morning.

VILLANELLE  
(joking)  
But what if I need the caffeine to stay energized for the kill?

Konstantin crosses his arms, still unsold.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Come on, it'll be fun. Like old times!

KONSTANTIN  
I'll think about it.

Villanelle smiles.

VILLANELLE  
That means yes.

KONSTANTIN  
No, it doesn't.

VILLANELLE  
Yes, it does.

KONSTANTIN  
It doesn't.

VILLANELLE  
(sing-song)  
It does.

KONSTANTIN  
I talked to Eve.

Instantly, the smug grin fades from Villanelle's face. She stops chewing. She's uncharacteristically quiet.

KONSTANTIN (CONT'D)  
She was worried about you.

VILLANELLE  
Why would you tell me that? You were the one who told me I should stop thinking about Eve in the first place.

KONSTANTIN  
Yes, well. She should probably stop thinking about you too. Before she gets hurt. But I guess you're more alike than I gave you credit for.

Villanelle can't resist prying.

VILLANELLE  
Why was she worried about me?

KONSTANTIN  
She thought The 12 was going to hurt you. So did I.

VILLANELLE  
(unconvinced)  
Lucia's nice.

KONSTANTIN  
But?

VILLANELLE  
But what?

KONSTANTIN  
There is a but in that sentence.

Villanelle shakes her head. She chews slowly.

VILLANELLE  
There's not. I'm happy here. Lucia's my type. You and Irina are going to move to Lisbon and work with me. I have a job, and I have all my favorite people. That's what happy is, right?

She really doesn't know. Konstantin finally feels sorry for her.

**INT. SUBWAY CAR - MORNING**

Eve steps onto the crowded tube. She walks through the car, looking for a place to sit. Accidentally, she brushes shoulders with a woman.

EVE  
Sorry.

The woman turns around. It's Carolyn.

CAROLYN  
Eve?

Carolyn checks her watch.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
You're running on time for once.

Eve panics - just a little. Carolyn is the last person she needs to see when she's this hungover.

EVE  
Hey. Carolyn. Good morning.

CAROLYN  
It's not that good. It was pouring out when I left the house.

Eve nods. They stand there awkwardly - Eve more so than Carolyn.

EVE  
So what happens now?

CAROLYN  
What do you mean?

EVE  
Now that we know Villanelle is back with The 12. Are we putting the old team together to look for her?

CAROLYN  
No.

EVE  
No?

CAROLYN  
No.

EVE  
Why are you protecting her?

Carolyn smirks.

CAROLYN  
You know, I have a question for you too. Of all the things to make sense of from last night, there's still one detail I can't wrap my head around. Why exactly were you in my house?

EVE  
(stammering)  
I came by to apologize to Kenny.

CAROLYN  
Apologize?

EVE  
For kicking him off the Aaron Peel case. Working alone has made me realize how much I miss having a team. I want to be friends with him again.

CAROLYN  
You were never friends. You were coworkers.

EVE  
Well, now that we're not coworkers, maybe we can be friends.

Eve is pushing back just a bit too hard. Carolyn isn't happy, but she's not about to start a confrontation on the subway. It's a silent standoff as both refuse to break their stare.

**INT. LISBON APARTMENT COMPLEX - ENTRYWAY - MORNING**

Konstantin, Villanelle, and Lucia stand in the entryway to the apartment complex.

LUCIA  
You can have the second floor.

Lucia hands Konstantin a key.

Villanelle looks up the winding staircase.

VILLANELLE  
How many apartments in this building do you own?

LUCIA  
All of them.

VILLANELLE  
Who all lives here?

LUCIA  
Just us three.

KONSTANTIN  
I have a daughter.

LUCIA  
Is she quiet?

KONSTANTIN  
No.

Lucia takes away his key.

LUCIA  
You can have the first floor then.

She hands him a different key.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
That was Timur's old place. Feel free to keep his stuff, but if you throw it out, I'll give you a raise.

Konstantin and Villanelle stare at her, awaiting explanation.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
He played the tuba. Who owns a tuba?

As Lucia takes off up the steps, Konstantin looks to Villanelle. He's still unsure about everything, but there's no backing out now. The smile he gets from Villanelle in return is nothing short of thrilled.

**INT. MI6 - MANDERLEY OFFICE - MORNING**

Kenny tacks a picture of Konstantin onto a cork board next to a photo of Villanelle.

Eve and Hugo sit side by side. Both of them prop their feet up on Hugo's desk.

HUGO  
Konstantin was in your house?

EVE  
Is. He's staying with Carolyn.

KENNY  
Um. Actually, Hugo's right. He _was_ staying with us.

EVE  
What do you mean?

KENNY  
He left either late last night or early this morning. He was gone before Mum and I woke up.

Eve's feet fall to the floor.

EVE  
Why didn't Carolyn tell me that when I saw her this morning?

HUGO  
Why didn't you tell me any of this when I saw you last night?

Kenny looks between them, confused.

KENNY  
Why did you two see each other last night?

EVE  
Don't worry about it.

Kenny worries about it - just a little. He resumes tacking information on the board, headlines and crime scene photos of Annabelle and Bianca's murders.

HUGO  
Did Konstantin say where he was going?

KENNY  
No.

HUGO  
Did you at least find out if he ordered the hit on Sobol?

EVE  
That was The 12. Villanelle's working with them again. Konstantin wasn't involved.

HUGO  
Then it doesn't really matter that he's gone, does it? At least you got to talk to him. And you didn't even have to miss work to go to Sobol's crime scene.

Suddenly, Eve gets an idea. She stands, leaves.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
Where is she going?

KENNY  
Don't ask me. I'm pretty used to no one telling me anything.

Hugo sighs and slumps further into his chair.

**INT. MI6 - CAROLYN'S OFFICE - MOMENTS LATER**

Carolyn sits at her desk, reading glasses angled down towards a file on her desk.

Eve knocks on the open door to get her attention.

EVE  
Carolyn? I need to ask a favor. Just a couple of days off.

CAROLYN  
Did you finish your next report?

Eve slaps the folder on the desk with confidence.

**INT. VILLANELLE'S APARTMENT - DAY**

Villanelle and Irina clean the living room. Neither of them are having a good time. Very little progress has been made.

IRINA  
Aren't there child labor laws in Portugal?

VILLANELLE  
When you have a fake identity, laws don't apply to you. Keep cleaning.

IRINA  
I have a broken arm!

VILLANELLE  
Oh, butch up.

Irina pouts, but picks up a small box and shoves it into a bigger box.

Konstantin emerges from the hallway.

KONSTANTIN  
Save some of those boxes so we can clean out our apartment.

IRINA  
Fun. More unpaid labor.

She kicks a box of boxes aside.

KONSTANTIN  
Lucia told me to give you this.

Konstantin hands Villanelle a file. He reads over her shoulder as she peeks inside.

KONSTANTIN (CONT'D)  
Luxembourg, huh? I have been there before. They have nice castles.

VILLANELLE  
Do you guys want to come with me?

IRINA  
I'm tired of travelling. I want a home, and I want to stay in it.

KONSTANTIN  
I think it's best we get settled in here.

Villanelle pouts.

VILLANELLE  
It'll be boring without you.

KONSTANTIN  
Why don't you invite Lucia?

Villanelle knows where this is going. She rolls her eyes.

KONSTANTIN (CONT'D)  
What? That wouldn't make you _happy_?

VILLANELLE  
If you don't stop talking, I'm going to make you clean too.

She shoves the file into his chest.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Now do your job and book my hotel room. Something nice.

**INT. MI6 - MANDERLEY OFFICE - DAY**

Kenny and Hugo stand beside a cork board tacked with Niko's case photos when Carolyn lets herself in.

CAROLYN  
Hugo, you're late on that witness report.

Her eyes flit to Jess' empty desk.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
I do hope Jess comes back soon. She always kept this place running smoothly.

KENNY  
I emailed that report to you an hour ago.

CAROLYN  
Oh. Well. Good. Never mind then. Carry on.

Carolyn leaves as quickly as she came. Hugo eyes the window closely, watching her go.

The second she's out of sight, Hugo spins the cork board. On the opposite side is the Villanelle case. A day has passed and Kenny has finished his work. Photos of Villanelle, Konstantin, Irina, and the victims. Autopsy reports and news headlines. Everything they know.

HUGO  
You're sure Eve isn't just running late?

KENNY  
No. She didn't come in to work today. I went by her office more than once.

HUGO  
Well, that's unprofessional. If you're going to run a secret underground MI6 operation you should at least be here to consult with your team.

Kenny rifles through a few papers on his desk.

KENNY  
I think I know where she is. I broke into her office and-

HUGO  
 _You_ broke into her office?

KENNY  
She left the door unlocked.

HUGO  
Checks out.

Kenny shows him print outs of Eve's research.

KENNY  
This has got to be Villanelle's next target. A man named Theo Krier. Eve is in Luxembourg.

HUGO  
Why didn't she tell us she was going to the crime scene?

KENNY  
Because there is no crime scene. He's still alive.

HUGO  
(worried, frustrated)  
Eve...

Hugo runs his hands through his hair, then slaps his knees.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
(resigned)  
Welp, she's dead.

**INT. HOTEL - LOBBY - DAY**

TITLE CARD: LUXEMBOURG

Eve wheels her suitcase up to the front desk of a hotel. A suspiciously nice hotel. A fountain bubbles in the center of the room.

The FRONT DESK MANAGER greets her with an overenthusiastic smile.

FRONT DESK MANAGER  
How can I help you, ma'am?

EVE  
Is your pent house suite available?

The desk manager eyes her up and down, his forced smile replaced with an unmistakably sincere expression of judgement. Her coat has a hole in one of the pockets. Her shirt is wrinkled. Her hair is disheveled from sleeping on the plane.

He catches himself staring, then quickly turns toward his computer and presses a few buttons on the keyboard.

FRONT DESK MANAGER  
Unfortunately, it's not presently available, ma'am.

EVE  
So someone is staying there?

FRONT DESK MANAGER  
I'm afraid so.

Eve looks up as if she can see through each of the floors into the pent house suite itself. A religious mural paints the ceiling.

FRONT DESK MANAGER (CONT'D)  
We have an executive suite ready, if you'd like.

EVE  
Oh. No. Uh, give me something cheaper. The cheapest, preferably.

He nods his head. That makes more sense.

FRONT DESK MANAGER  
Right away, ma'am.

**INT. EVE'S HOTEL ROOM - BATHROOM - DAY**

The sleeve of Eve's bathrobe swipes a path through the fog on the mirror. Eve stares into her reflection, misty and murky. Her eyes are dark, hair soaked. Slowly, the steam dissipates. Eve's reflection becomes clearer.

**INT. EVE'S HOTEL ROOM - BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Eve's outfit is laid out carefully, the pieces separated. A crisp white button-up and ironed pants on the bed. A black blazer hanging from the door. Polished shoes in the entryway.

She dresses and ties up her hair.

She checks herself over in the mirror. Tightens her top knot. Adjusts her blazer. She looks steely, professional.

Then a belt snaps around her waist - but not just any belt; a proper gun holster. She tucks her pistol into her side as a finishing touch.

Eve picks up the hotel phone and dials.

EVE  
Hello, I'd like to request room service.  
(then)  
Yes, for the pent house suite.

**INT. HOTEL HALLWAY - MOMENTS LATER**

Eve stands outside the door to the pent house suite, loitering, waiting. She paces back and forth, then stands on her tiptoes and peeks through the peep hole. The glass is foggy. She can't get a good look inside.

She hears the squeaky wheels of the service cart before she sees it. Her spine straightens.

A pimple-faced BELLHOP rounds the corner. Front and center on his cart is an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne inside. He gets halfway down the hallway when Eve steps forward.

EVE  
I'm going to have to stop you right there.

He stops, eyes alert with confusion.

Eve puts a hand on her hip, purposefully pulling back the side of her blazer to reveal the gun and the MI6 ID attached to her belt. She steps forward.

EVE (CONT'D)  
My client has a strict security policy. No staff enters the room. I'll have to take that from you.

He hands Eve the champagne bucket.

EVE (CONT'D)  
And your keycard?

BELLHOP  
Of course.

Nervously, he pats his pockets, retrieves the card. Eve snatches it from him.

EVE  
Thank you.

A moment passes. The bellhop doesn't move.

EVE (CONT'D)  
You can go now.

BELLHOP  
(apprehensive)  
A tip, ma'am?

EVE  
Oh. Uh...

Ill-prepared, Eve searches her own pockets. She comes up with a 20p coin.

EVE (CONT'D)  
That's worth a lot of money in England. Don't spend it all in one place.

The bellhop's eyes light up. He believes her.

BELLHOP  
Thank you!

With an extra pep in his step, he wheels the cart back toward the elevator. Eve only feels a little bit guilty. She waits until he's out of sight to approach the pent house door.

She takes a deep breath, steels herself, and inserts the key into the lock. The light turns green. The door handle twists under her grip.

**INT. PENT HOUSE SUITE - CONTINUOUS**

Quietly, Eve sneaks in. One hand cradles the champagne bucket. The other unholsters her gun and carries it by her side.

The entryway is empty. The door clicks softly shut behind her.

Eve holds her breath as she moves forward, always checking her corners. No one in the kitchen. No one in the living room. The only sound in the suite is the faint hiss of running water. The cascade of the shower becomes more forceful as Eve inches closer to the bathroom.

She peeks in through the cracked door. Villanelle's silhouette is only just visible through the shower curtains.

Eve stares for a bit too long.

Finally, she makes her way into the

**BEDROOM**

Shopping bags sit in the corner. A designer outfit is laid out on the mattress.

Eve sets the champagne bucket on the nightstand and approaches the bed slowly. She brings the shirt to her nose and inhales. Her face gives away exactly what the scent is.

In the other room, the shower tap squeaks off. Eve races to lay the shirt down exactly as she found it. Deftly, she pulls a sheet of stationary from her blazer pocket and props it up against the champagne bottle.

As she does, she notices something - a file laying beside the ice bucket. A file that looks eerily similar to the ones she works with.

She chances a quick peek inside, and, sure enough, Theo Krier's image stares back at her.

Footsteps pad down the hallway and Eve hurries to close the folder. Panicking, she dips back into the hallway and hides behind the open bedroom door.

Villanelle enters the bedroom wrapped in a bathrobe. She hums a tune to herself as she picks up her clothes and admires her outfit in the mirror.

Eve pokes her head out of her hiding spot and watches as Villanelle, back turned to Eve, drops her bathrobe. Reactively, Eve whips her head away and fights the urge to look. After a moment of internal debate, she allows herself one quick peek.

Villanelle dresses quickly. She's going through the motions, lost in thought - until she sees the champagne.

Carefully, she steps toward the bottle. Her fingers reach out toward the card. It's the same one she gave to Eve with the gun. "Good luck. Goodbye. X"

Eve steps forward, gun drawn, and catches Villanelle off guard.

EVE  
"Goodbye"?

Villanelle smiles to herself when she hears Eve's voice, but when she turns around to face Eve, the grin is gone.

VILLANELLE  
That's a strange way to greet someone, Eve.

EVE  
You thought you could walk away after what you did? Not have to face the consequences of your actions?

VILLANELLE  
I was only giving you the space you wanted. You know what they say.

EVE  
What do they say?

VILLANELLE  
If you love something, let it go. If it comes back...

The smile creeps back onto Villanelle's face.

EVE  
Take your shirt off.

Villanelle raises an eyebrow.

EVE (CONT'D)  
I said off!

Eve's attempts at authority don't faze Villanelle.

VILLANELLE  
You really didn't need a gun for this, Eve. All you had to do was ask nicely.

Villanelle lifts her shirt over her head and lets it fall to the floor. She sits on the mattress, leans back on her palms, and invites Eve to the bed with a come-hither smirk.

Eyes locked on Villanelle's scar, Eve lowers the gun. She untucks her button-up from her trousers and undoes the last two buttons, just far enough to expose the scar on her own midriff.

Villanelle leans forward unconsciously, magnetically drawn to Eve.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
We match.

EVE  
Hardly.

Eve twists her hip to show the second wound on her back.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Mine's worse.

Villanelle rolls onto her stomach, exposing her back for Eve.

VILLANELLE  
Shoot me, then. Make us even.

Eve takes a step closer. She studies the pale skin of Villanelle's back like she's considering the offer. But she doesn't lift the gun. She's not going to shoot Villanelle. They both know it.

Villanelle reaches out. Her fingers find the scar on Eve's back. She strokes it, then leans forward and presses her lips to the scar on Eve's stomach.

For Eve, it's alarmingly too gentle. A moment passes where she considers letting this go on, letting herself enjoy the unpredictability of the moment.

Then Villanelle's free hand finds the button on Eve's pants, and Eve is snapped back to reality. She puts her hand over Villanelle's to stop her.

EVE  
Don't.

VILLANELLE  
(low, seductive)  
Why not?

Eve takes a small step back. It's enough to make both of Villanelle's hands fall away.

EVE  
Don't.

Eve tucks her shirt back in.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Put your shirt on.

VILLANELLE  
No.

EVE  
Put it on.

Villanelle sits up and crosses her arms.

VILLANELLE  
No.

Eve lifts the gun. She's not as composed with it as she was before. Her aim is shaky.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Have you had to use it yet?

The look on Eve's face is answer enough. Villanelle smiles, chuckles.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
You're welcome.

Satisfied she has the upper hand, Villanelle slips her shirt on and stands from the bed. It puts them face to face. The gun is inches from Villanelle's heart.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Why are you here, Eve?

EVE  
I know who you're going to kill.

VILLANELLE  
Do you want to help me?

A beat. A moment of something akin to indecision.

EVE  
No.

VILLANELLE  
Are you going to stop me?

Another beat.

EVE  
No.

Eve lowers the gun.

VILLANELLE  
So why bother coming?

Without the barrier of the gun between them, Villanelle is able to take another step closer, to lean in to Eve's ear and whisper seductively.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Did you miss me that badly?

Eve doesn't play into her game. She pulls her face away from Villanelle's.

EVE  
Carolyn knows who you're going to kill too. The last three targets, me and Carolyn have both known about them before they were dead.

VILLANELLE  
(patronizing)  
Congratulations.

EVE  
Why are you working for The 12 again?

VILLANELLE  
Why are you working for Carolyn again?

EVE  
Giving government security work a second chance is a bit different than rejoining an international crime ring.

VILLANELLE  
Is it?

EVE  
I know you aren't working for Konstantin anymore. Who's your new handler?

Villanelle is bored with all the work talk. She doesn't care enough to hide anything from Eve. She sits back on the mattress and gets comfortable.

VILLANELLE  
A woman named Lucia. Do you know her?

EVE  
No, but Carolyn might. She has inside information. It's the only way she could've know about the targets before they were killed. Do you think Lucia is setting you up to get caught?

VILLANELLE  
Why are you so sure it's my boss who's the double agent?

Eve falters - but only briefly.

EVE  
Because someone has to be the good guy.

Villanelle smiles.

VILLANELLE  
We both know that's not true.

Eve picks up the folder on the nightstand.

EVE  
This file. Where'd you get it?

VILLANELLE  
Lucia.

EVE  
Where'd she get it?

VILLANELLE  
(shrugging)  
Konstantin?

EVE  
Konstantin is with you?

VILLANELLE  
Come on, Eve. Where else would he be?

EVE  
Don't The 12 think he's dead?

VILLANELLE  
Zombies need jobs too.

EVE  
Why would they take him back? That doesn't make sense.

VILLANELLE  
They took _me_ back.

EVE  
That doesn't make sense either.

Villanelle's eyebrows furrow. It _doesn't_ quite make sense. But she doesn't let Eve see her doubt. She grabs the champagne and walks away.

VILLANELLE  
Come. Have a drink with me. I'm tired of talking about work.

Villanelle leaves the room. Eve holsters her gun, tucks the "Good Luck" card into her pocket, and follows.

**INT. PENT HOUSE SUITE - KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS**

Villanelle grabs a single champagne glass from the cabinet. She fills it and slides it across the island toward Eve.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
For you.

EVE  
No thanks. I just got over a hangover. You drink it.

Eve slides it back.

VILLANELLE  
I'm sober now. You shouldn't have wasted your money.

EVE  
I charged it to your room, so technically I wasted your money.

VILLANELLE  
You really know how to treat a lady.

Eve sits at the island. She sets the file down and sorts through it. All of the pages are the same ones Kenny showed to Hugo. All of them are Eve's research.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
I'm doing it tomorrow morning. If you want to come.

Eve looks up from the papers.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
We can have a shootout. Or whatever "facing the consequences of my actions" means.

Eve closes the file. She cradles her head in her hands as she tries to process it all.

Villanelle eyes Eve's outfit.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
You look nice. Professional. Did Carolyn give you a raise?

EVE  
The opposite, actually.

Eve is frustrated. Overwhelmed. Small talk is the last thing on her mind.

VILLANELLE  
I'd offer to let you stay here with me if you're having money problems, but we both know how you feel about those types of plans.

EVE  
(snarky)  
I have my own room, thanks.

VILLANELLE  
Maybe you should leave, then.

Eve is thrown off.

EVE  
What?

VILLANELLE  
I have plans.

EVE  
Killing Theo Krier.

VILLANELLE  
Like I said, I probably won't get around to that until tomorrow.

EVE  
So why are you kicking me out?

VILLANELLE  
Because I didn't invite you, Eve. You expect me to throw everything aside for you? Again? If you're not here to kill me, and you're not here to have sex with me, then what are you here for? To waste my time? To grill me about murders you knew were going to happen and _chose_ not to prevent?

Villanelle leans over the island. Her face is mere inches from Eve's.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
What do you want?

Eve steels herself, takes a deep breath. Villanelle is trying to provoke her, and it's working.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Nothing? Hmm? You're not going to answer me? Say anything? Do anything?

Enraged, Eve grabs the glass of champagne and splashes it in Villanelle's face.

Villanelle closes her eyes to brace through the sting, and when she opens them again, Eve is gone. The front door slams shuts.

Champagne drips down Villanelle's chin, soaks the front of her shirt.

VILLANELLE  
I _just_ showered.

**INT. HOTEL - GYM - LATER**

Eve boxes a punching bag. She's sweaty, exerted. Strands of her hair fly free from her bun. She's still in her blazer.

A GYM RAT stands nearby, watching. He's twice Eve's size and half her age, but that doesn't stop Eve from exploding at him when she catches him staring.

EVE  
What?!

He backs away, scared.

Eve gives herself a moment to breath. She leans forward, rests her hands on her thighs.

The gym rat slinks closer.

GYM RAT  
Sorry... Are you... Do you want...

EVE  
(curt)  
I want the bag.

He gets the message, backs away for real this time, off to the weight racks on the other side of the room.

Eve squares up and takes another swing.

**EXT. CASTLE - COURTYARD - DAY**

Villanelle sits on the edge of a fountain. Her reflection ripples as a coin plops into the water. Slowly, the metal sinks to the bottom of the fountain and settles amongst the hoard of shiny gold and silver pieces amassed beneath Villanelle's frowning visage.

TOURIST  
What did you wish for?

Villanelle is torn from her thoughts. Beside her stands a TOURIST. He's an older man with graying hair, but he's in good shape for his age. He smiles and holds his arms akimbo, hands resting just above the straps of his fanny pack.

TOURIST (CONT'D)  
That fountain was built in the 16th century, you know. It was a gift from the queen of-

VILLANELLE  
England. Yes, I know how to read a plaque.

The tourist props one leg up on the fountain's ledge. He's beaming, oblivious to Villanelle's scowl.

The tour group snaps photos of some decorative hedges in the distance.

TOURIST  
Did you know we've been throwing coins into fountains for thousands of years? It's an offering to the gods. They can make even our wildest dreams come true.

With a grating zip, the mouth of his fanny pack splits open. He retrieves a single coin, balances it on his thumb, and flicks it into the air.

With lightning-fast reflexes, Villanelle snatches the coin before it hits the water. Then she slam dunks it into the fountain. Droplets of water splash up and soak through the tourist's open-toed sandal. He shakes his foot dry and the smile finally fades from his face.

VILLANELLE  
That time I wished for you to leave me alone.

He limps away, dragging one shoe through the grass to dry it, and rejoins the tour group.

Villanelle resumes her wistful pouting and turns her attention back to the fountain.

Classical stone reliefs adorn the center piece. A curly-haired statue of a naked woman wades the pool, infinitely refilling the fountain with a tipped bucket of water. Below the informative plaque is a small metal sign that says "DO NOT TOUCH" in four languages.

Mindlessly, Villanelle reaches out and flicks the statue's nipple.

**INT. CATHEDRAL - MORNING**

Late, mid-sermon, Eve walks into the chapel. Her dress is modest, but she's uncomfortable, worried that she looks out of place. She tugs the hem down slightly, tries to give the illusion that the dress is longer than it is.

She finds an empty pew near the back of the aisle and sits.

A head of blonde hair in the front row catches her eye.

Suddenly, as if she can sense Eve's stare, Villanelle turns around to face her.

They lock eyes. Eve forgets to breath.

Villanelle forgets that anyone else is in the room. She stands, shuffles past an elderly couple, shoves the woman's walker out of the way, and makes her way down the aisle until she takes a seat at Eve's side.

THEO KRIER, the priest, only briefly glances up at the commotion. He stumbles over a word or two before he casts his eyes back down to the Bible on the podium and continues reading in German.

VILLANELLE  
Good morning.

EVE  
Good morning.

Eve tries to maintain her resolve. She keeps her eyes on the priest. Villanelle keeps her eyes on Eve.

VILLANELLE  
Did you change your mind? About stopping me?

Eve doesn't answer.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Why are you here, Eve?

Eve takes a moment to respond. She gathers herself, remembers.

EVE  
I haven't been to church since I was a kid. I hated it. My parents used to force me. Then they divorced. Then my mom only made me come on holidays. Then my dad didn't make me come at all. Were your parents religious?

VILLANELLE  
Not particularly.

EVE  
Did Anna ever take you to church with her?

VILLANELLE  
A few times. It was boring, but now it seems useful to know how these things work.  
(beat)  
I liked it. She let me touch her in the car afterward.

Villanelle's hand reaches for Eve's thigh. Slowly, her fingers inch up Eve's dress.

Eve pulls the hand away before it gets very far.

She gives Villanelle a look: Don't.

Villanelle gives her one back: Can't blame me for trying.

Eve places Villanelle's hand on the pew between them, but she doesn't let go. Villanelle lets her hand be held. Her thumb strokes the pale line of skin where Eve's wedding ring used to be.

Eve's attention shifts back to the priest.

EVE  
What's he saying?

VILLANELLE  
Something about Paul.

Eve's thumb moves too, ever so subtly, exploring the softness of Villanelle's palm. The longer the moment lasts, the more vulnerable she becomes.

EVE  
I just wanted... to be here. I want to see what happens next.

The confession gives Villanelle a rush of confidence.

VILLANELLE  
When the sermon's finished, kneel by the altar. Pray. Until everyone's gone. I'll give you a good view.

Eve tears her gaze away from the priest. She needs to look Villanelle in the eye to process the implication of those words.

**INT. MI6 - MANDERLEY OFFICE - MORNING**

Kenny is alone in the office. He types away on his computer.

Carolyn enters. Kenny looks up briefly, then goes back to his work.

She's holding a batch of mail.

CAROLYN  
Since you and Eve are such good friends now, I take it you can get her mail to her without issue?

Kenny takes the bundle.

KENNY  
Yeah, I'll run it by her house after work.

Carolyn furrows her brow.

CAROLYN  
You think she'll be home?

KENNY  
She should be. She's just waiting for a plumber.

Carolyn crosses her arms.

CAROLYN  
When did she talk to you about a plumber? She told me she was visiting her father. In America.

Kenny looks up from his monitor.

He swallows. He knows he's fucked up.

**INT. CATHEDRAL - MORNING**

Eve kneels alone at the altar.

One last man leaves the confessional booth.

The closing chapel doors echo.

As Villanelle takes her first step into the confessional, she and Eve make eye contact. They're alone in this. Together.

Villanelle disappears into the booth.

Only the priest can be seen by Eve. Glimpses of his face filter through the tight lattice pattern adorning the side of the confessional.

Eve watches him settle in, then closes her eyes and turns back toward the altar. Her clasped hands squeeze tighter together. Silently, almost imperceptibly, she mouths a small prayer.

Inside the confessional, Villanelle sits.

VILLANELLE  
(in German)  
Bless me Father. It has been six years since my last confession.

THEO  
(in German)  
Tell me, my child. What have you done wrong?

Villanelle thinks. It's genuine, vulnerable. It seems she's on the verge of a real confession, an honest admission of sin, and then -

VILLANELLE  
Nothing. I haven't done anything wrong.

She means it, doesn't realize how true the words are until she says them.

THEO  
There must be a reason you're here.

The smile that creeps onto her face is wicked, knowing.

VILLANELLE  
There is.

THEO  
I encourage you to be honest. We all sin. We all feel shame. We all deserve forgiveness.

VILLANELLE  
Can I come to you? I want to see your face. When you realize what I've done.

THEO  
If it helps.

Villanelle exits her side of the box. Eve is watching, waiting. Villanelle smiles when she sees her, keeps her smile as she approaches the priest's half of the confessional.

Villanelle steps inside the box and blocks the entrance. It leaves Theo no space to escape. She watches him squirm ever so slightly as he tries to pretend that he doesn't notice the shift in energy, tries to feel like her savior rather than her prey.

THEO (CONT'D)  
What is it?

She decks him in the face.

His head shoots back and hits the wall. The entire booth rocks. The blow stuns him, and, in an instant, Villanelle is on top of him, pinning him to his seat, hands squeezing his throat.

He can manage no more than short gasps of air as he tries feebly to escape. His groans spur Villanelle on.

She slams his face against the lattice. The metal rips his cheek. Blood paints Villanelle's hand as she grabs his face and shoves it farther into the window so Eve can see, so he can see Eve watching.

THEO (CONT'D)  
Please...

His voice is hoarse as he tries to recite one final, desperate prayer in German. Only a few words come out before his lungs have no space to breathe.

Eve watches his mouth open and close, a fish gulping for water after being reeled in. He sees her. His eyes plead to her. She doesn’t move.

His lips turn purple, match the deep maroon of the confessional's antique wooden panels. His body goes slack.

When she's sure he's dead, Villanelle lets go. His face disappears from the window, and his body slumps to the ground.

Villanelle steps out and extends a bloody hand to Eve.

VILLANELLE  
Come here. Look.

Eve rises slowly. Her knees are sore from kneeling, but she barely notices, body overcome with a novel sense of numbness as she walks toward Villanelle.

Villanelle's arm wraps around Eve's back, guides her towards the confessional. Intently, she watches Eve's face as Eve takes in the body.

Theo is slumped awkwardly on the floor. The toes of his shoes peek out from the booth's entrance.

EVE  
They'll see his feet. You should move him.

VILLANELLE  
MI6 already knows I've killed him. Why bother?

EVE  
It'll give us time to get out of here.

Villanelle leans in to Eve's ear, whispers seductively.

VILLANELLE  
You do it.

Eve hesitates.

EVE  
I can't.

VILLANELLE  
You can.

EVE  
No, he's too heavy.

Villanelle chuckles.

VILLANELLE  
I'll help you.

Villanelle approaches the body, lifts Theo up by his armpits.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Grab his legs.

Eve hesitates, but for only a moment. Together, they prop him up, arrange him like a doll until he's sitting on the bench, head leaning against the wall as if listening closely to his confessor.

Once they're done, Eve closes the curtains to the confessional. She adjusts them precisely until no part of the body is visible through even the smallest cracks at the edge.

They both step back to admire their work.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
What now, boss?

EVE  
We get out of here.

Villanelle reaches for Eve's hand. Eve interlocks their fingers.

**EXT. CATHEDRAL - CONTINUOUS**

Just as the doors close behind them, Eve's phone rings. She searches for it in her bag.

VILLANELLE  
Just leave it.

Carolyn's name lights up the screen.

EVE  
I have to.

She answers the call.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Hello?

CAROLYN (O.S.)  
Come back. Now. Tell your father or your plumber or whoever you're with that it's an emergency.

The line beeps dead.

VILLANELLE  
You okay?

EVE  
I have to go.

Eve tries to pull away, but Villanelle yanks her arm and their bodies closer together.

VILLANELLE  
You just got here.

EVE  
It was Carolyn. I'm in trouble.

VILLANELLE  
Do you need me to come back to London with you?

EVE  
No. I can take care of myself.

Villanelle nods. Eve can.

VILLANELLE  
Will I see you next time?

Eve pauses, thinks. She knows what she wants to say, but it's not what comes out of her mouth.

EVE  
I don't know.

Villanelle nods.

VILLANELLE  
Be careful.

EVE  
You too.

Slowly, painfully, Eve separates their hands. She turns to leave, but she can't. She turns back around.

EVE (CONT'D)  
I don't trust your new handler.

VILLANELLE  
I don't trust yours either.

EVE  
Seriously. Be careful.

Villanelle takes Eve's hand. Tenderly, she brings it to her lips.

VILLANELLE  
I will.

With a final, silent goodbye, Eve walks away.

**INT. HOTEL ROOM - DAY**

Eve rushes to collect her things.

She throws her toiletries into a bag.

She tosses her dirty laundry piece by piece into her suitcase.

She steals the instant coffee and a small embroidered hand towel.

It's all frantic. She doesn't take a moment to breathe - until she's zipping the suitcase shut.

Finally, Eve catches sight of her hand. On the back is the red smear of Villanelle's kiss. On the palm is the red smear of Theo Krier's blood.

**INT. VILLANELLE'S APARTMENT - EVENING**

Villanelle sits on the kitchen island. Konstantin pours two glasses of orange juice from the fridge and hands one to her.

KONSTANTIN  
How was Luxembourg?

VILLANELLE  
 _Amazing_.

KONSTANTIN  
That good, huh?

VILLANELLE  
The best.

KONSTANTIN  
What was so special about it?

Villanelle shrugs.

VILLANELLE  
It was nicer than I expected. I'd never been before. I went shopping.

KONSTANTIN  
You are this happy because you went shopping?

VILLANELLE  
Want to see what I got?

KONSTANTIN  
No.

The front door opens. Lucia enters. The energy shifts and Konstantin and Villanelle are both quiet.

KONSTANTIN (CONT'D)  
We'll catch up later.

He sets his glass on the counter and leaves.

Villanelle isn't as cheery as with her new company.

LUCIA  
Good job with Theo.

VILLANELLE  
Thanks.

Villanelle hops off the island and takes a proper seat at the dining table. It puts distance between herself and Lucia.

LUCIA  
You hid the body. Was that Konstantin's idea?

VILLANELLE  
Does it matter?

LUCIA  
No. Just didn't seem like you.

Villanelle shrugs.

VILLANELLE  
You don't know me that well.

Lucia steps behind the chair. Her hands find Villanelle's shoulders and start a slow, gentle massage. It's supposed to be intimate, calming, but Villanelle is visibly uncomfortable.

LUCIA  
Want to celebrate?

Villanelle stands, escapes from Lucia's grip.

VILLANELLE  
I'm pretty tired. Jet lagged.

Lucia gets the hint.

LUCIA  
Alright. I told Konstantin I'd take him out to dinner anyway. Talk shop. Sure you don't want to come with?

VILLANELLE  
No thanks. I'm going to turn in early.

LUCIA  
Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.

Lucia goes for the hug. Villanelle complies.

Nimbly, Villanelle slips a hand into Lucia's back pocket and grabs her ass. Surprised, Lucia jumps back. When Villanelle's hand reemerges, her fingers wrap tightly around a key. She quickly hides her fist behind her back.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Cheeky.

Villanelle plays the part, puts on her naughtiest grin as Lucia walks away.

**INT. LUCIA'S APARTMENT - EVENING**

Villanelle uses the stolen key to let herself in.

The apartment is well-lived in. Sophisticated. Clean.

Villanelle takes a quick look around, but nothing is out of the ordinary.

She stops at a computer desk and rifles through a couple of papers. A post-it note with the phone numbers of several take-out restaurants. An instruction manual for an as-seen-on-TV all-in-one home gym that is nowhere to be seen. Nothing interesting.

She swipes the mouse across the mouse pad. The monitor blinks to life. Lucia's screensaver is a photo of herself and a young girl, aged seven or so, who shares Lucia's dark, curly hair. They're smiling, curls wet and skin burned red as they stand on the shoreline of a sandy beach. Lucia looks younger in the photograph. It's old, but not _too_ old.

The computer is password protected. Villanelle doesn't bother guessing.

**INT. LUCIA'S APARTMENT - BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Everything is simple. Normal.

Villanelle checks the wardrobe. Plain clothes.

She looks under the bed. Several pairs of shoes.

She reaches for the nightstand drawer. It's locked.

LUCIA  
Looking for something?

Villanelle whips around. Lucia leans against the doorway of the bedroom. She's calm. It's Villanelle who's startled.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Don't let me stop you. Look around all you like. I have nothing to hide.

Villanelle is embarrassed, but showing weakness isn't going to get her out of this situation. She stands her ground, tries the drawer again.

VILLANELLE  
Open this drawer.

Lucia walks over. Pointedly, she lifts the reading lamp from atop the night stand to reveal a small key hidden underneath. She makes sure Villanelle is watching as she slots it into the keyhole and twists.

She gestures for Villanelle to open the drawer. Villanelle obeys.

It's a sex toy drawer.

LUCIA  
Satisfied?

Lucia shuts the drawer and places the key back underneath the lamp.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Speaking of keys.

She holds out her hand. Villanelle returns the stolen key to the apartment.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
I've done my own fair share of pickpocketing. It's going to take more than an ass grab to fool me.

VILLANELLE  
(realizing)  
You _let_ me break in.

LUCIA  
Like I said. I have nothing to hide.

Villanelle isn't used to looking like the fool. She's quiet as Lucia sits on the edge of the bed.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Now, are you going to spend the night, or is it going to be me and that drawer later?

VILLANELLE  
You're not mad?

LUCIA  
Do I seem mad?

VILLANELLE  
I don't trust you.

LUCIA  
Good. You barely know me. If you trusted me, you'd be an idiot.

Lucia makes herself comfortable. She unties her shoes and kicks them under the mattress.

VILLANELLE  
Do you trust me?

LUCIA  
I'm learning to. I'm hoping I can. But I did just catch you breaking and entering into my apartment.

Villanelle sits down beside her.

VILLANELLE  
Sorry.

LUCIA  
Did I do something? Have I given you a reason not to trust me?

Villanelle shakes her head.

Lucia scoots closer.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
I gave you a fresh start, Konstantin, ... a few orgasms. I've been honest. Haven't I?

Villanelle shrugs, conceding.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
That's all I ask in return. Can you give me that?

Villanelle nods.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Use your words.

VILLANELLE  
Yes.

LUCIA  
Good girl.

Lucia inches ever closer. Delicately, she grasps the length of Villanelle's hair and brushes it over her shoulder. She leans in to Villanelle's ear and whispers, voice sultry.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Konstantin tells me you went shopping in Luxembourg.

Her lips find the nape of Villanelle's neck, gently kiss along the stretch of pale skin. Villanelle can't help but sink into the feeling.

VILLANELLE  
Yeah...

LUCIA  
Why don't you play dress up for me? Show me how pretty you look in your new clothes.

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING**

Eve lugs her luggage from the front door to the couch.

Exhausted, she collapses onto the cushions. A few seconds later, her phone buzzes.

A text from Carolyn. "My house. Now."

Eve groans and sits up.

**INT. CAROLYN'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING**

Kenny and Carolyn sit around the coffee table playing chess on a lazy Susan when Eve walks in.

When Carolyn sees her, she turns to Kenny.

CAROLYN  
Why don't you-

He excuses himself before she can finish the request. As he passes Eve, he shoots her look that's half sympathy half apology.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
Take a seat, Eve.

Eve sits in Kenny's chair.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
Do you play chess?

EVE  
Not well. I'm more of a Chutes and Ladders kind of gal.

Eve gives a nervous chuckle, but Carolyn doesn't find the joke funny.

CAROLYN  
I never did much care for games of chance. Which is probably why I've lost track of how many I've given you.

Eve keeps her head down. She doesn't want to make this worse than it already is.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
This is your last one. I mean it.

EVE  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go behind your back. I just wanted to keep tabs on Theo.

Carolyn studies the chessboard. She makes her next move, shifts a white knight in an L formation.

CAROLYN  
How was she?

EVE  
Who?

CAROLYN  
We both know who.

EVE  
I didn't see her.

CAROLYN  
Really?

EVE  
She got to Theo before my plane landed. All I did was talk to the police.

Carolyn spins the chessboard. She moves a black bishop across several tiles.

CAROLYN  
What was the name of the lead investigator?

Eve is thrown off. Watching Carolyn play chess with herself doesn't help clear her head.

EVE  
I don't remember.

CAROLYN  
You don't remember? Surely that would have been the first person you spoke to.

EVE  
He had one of those really German names. I can't pronounce it.

Carolyn spins again. A white pawn one space forward.

CAROLYN  
Her name is Margret Simon. Too exotic for you, Eve _Polastri_?

EVE  
Song.

CAROLYN  
What song?

EVE  
Eve Song. I'm going back to my maiden name.

Another spin. A black rook slides to the left.

CAROLYN  
Well, Eve Song, I can assure you that you'll be going nowhere else any time soon. If you leave the country again, I will find you, and I will have you arrested. Do you understand?

EVE  
I understand.

CAROLYN  
Good. Now go see Kenny. He picked up your mail for you while you were gone.

Eve stands. Carolyn stays put.

She gives one final spin. The white queen takes the black king.

**INT. CAROLYN'S HOUSE - HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS**

Kenny is waiting for Eve as she climbs the steps to the second floor.

KENNY  
Eve, I am so sorry.

EVE  
It's not your fault. It's mine. I broke protocol. I didn't tell you what I was doing. I didn't plan anything.

KENNY  
Hugo and I weren't sure you'd make it back.

EVE  
I'm fine. I'm in more danger with Carolyn than I am with Villanelle. If you and Hugo want to stop the investigation before you get into trouble too, I understand.

KENNY  
(firm)  
No.

EVE  
No?

KENNY  
No way.

Kenny grabs Eve's stack of mail from a table in the hallway. On top of the pile is a small gold key.

EVE  
What's this?

KENNY  
Last door on the right.

Kenny nods toward the end of the hallway, then disappears into his room.

Eve follows his directions. When she reaches the door, the key fits neatly into the lock.

**INT. CAROLYN'S HOUSE - STUDY - CONTINUOUS**

Carolyn's oil painting greets Eve as she opens the door. Eve can't help but scoff.

The study seems innocent enough. Eve doesn't know what she's supposed to be looking for. Until she turns around.

On the wall is an almost exact replica of Kenny's cork board profile of the Villanelle case. But Carolyn's version is more organized. More detailed.

One glaring difference draws Eve: At the bottom of the list of photos of Villanelle's victims are several new faces, one man and two women. They're still alive - mugshots beneath a row of corpses.

Then a second difference draws her eye: A grainy security footage still of Villanelle and Lucia outside their apartment complex. Eve stares for a moment. It's analytical. Jealous.

The security footage is part of a cluster of photos. Surrounding it are higher quality headshots of Villanelle, Konstantin, and Lucia.

Eve's photo is right beside them.

END


	6. 3x06 Creepy Old Pedophiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolyn brings Eve further into the foray. Villanelle, Konstantin, and Irina learn more about Lucia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [PDF Version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13SdtsR5geC9z7fxKw0sR_Oa8QUxxUHxy/view)

**FADE IN:**

**INT. VILLANELLE'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - MORNING**

Early morning. The apartment feels almost homey. It's lived-in now. A touch messy and imperfect - but cleaner than before.

Irina scribbles on a sheet of homework at the dining table. Villanelle sits beside her. Idly, she types 58008 into a calculator and turns it upside down. Textbooks and Irina's backpack surround them.

VILLANELLE  
How do you like Lisbon?

IRINA  
It's alright. I didn't have transcripts for school, so they let me take a test to decide what class I should be in. I got to skip a grade.  
(in Portuguese)  
My Portuguese is shit, though.

VILLANELLE  
(in Portuguese)  
I'll teach you.

The front door creaks open. Seconds later, Lucia is standing in the living room, a bit surprised that Villanelle has company.

LUCIA  
Is this Konstantin's...?

VILLANELLE  
Yes.

Lucia surveys the situation, takes a good look at Irina.

LUCIA  
She's cuter than I expected.

Lucia leans down and gives Villanelle a quick peck on the lips in greeting. Irina watches, judging.

While Lucia busies herself rummaging through her bag, Irina leans in to Villanelle and whispers,

IRINA  
(in Russian)  
Why do you always date creepy old pedophiles?

Villanelle does nothing more than glare.

Lucia produces a file from her bag.

LUCIA  
Here's your... homework.

Villanelle takes the file and splays it wide open in front of her.

Reactively, Lucia pulls the corner of the folder closer to Villanelle, out of Irina's line of sight.

She grits her teeth and mumbles so that Irina can't hear.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Don't let her see.

Irina totally hears.

VILLANELLE  
It's fine. She knows what I do. She watched me kill the guy that used to live in her apartment. What was his name?

LUCIA  
(sighing)  
Timur.

VILLANELLE  
Timur. He tried to drown her, you know? And _you_ broke her arm in that car chase. I think you owe Irina an apology.

Lucia looks to Irina. Almost imperceptibly, she shrugs.

LUCIA  
Sorry.

IRINA  
Not forgiven.

Lucia studies Irina a little closer. Her eyes squint in suspicion. Then she turns to Villanelle.

LUCIA  
She didn't see you kill Solomon too?

Irina is visibly tenser.

For a brief second, Villanelle panics. She covers her tracks a little too quickly.

VILLANELLE  
Yeah.

LUCIA  
Why did you only mention Timur, then?

VILLANELLE  
Forgot she was there the second time. Was a bit busy with the whole murder thing.

Lucia hums. It's unreadable.

LUCIA  
Are you free to go shopping with me later? After work?

VILLANELLE  
Sure.

LUCIA  
Good. Get busy.

Lucia leaves.

Irina stares at Villanelle.

VILLANELLE  
What?

Irina shakes her head.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
What?! She's nice once you get to know her.

Irina turns back to her homework.

IRINA  
Eve is prettier.

Villanelle smiles to herself - just a little.

She turns back to her file.

Carefully, she flips through a couple of pages, more attentive than usual. At the top of the file is a photo of a man labeled Enrique Martinez. It's the same headshot that was on Carolyn's list of Villanelle's next victims.

After a moment, Villanelle decides that taking the papers out of the file will make them easier to sort through.

When she does, a splotch of purple ink catches her eye.

She pushes one of Irina's textbooks out of the way to make room on the table in front of her. The book juts into Irina's broken arm. It doesn't _really_ hurt, but it certainly doesn't feel good.

IRINA (CONT'D)  
Ow.

Villanelle ignores her, tunnel-visioned.

She splays the folder flat against the table and sees it. Buried in the fold of the binding is a small drawing - a royal purple heart with the letter "E" scribed in the center.

The grin that spreads across her face is pure infatuation.

**INT. EVE'S OFFICE - MORNING**

Eve sits at her desk, bored out of her mind. One hand props up her chin. The other repeatedly hits the F5 button on her keyboard.

On the screen is a search engine results page for Enrique Martinez with the "Past 24 Hours" filter applied. Every couple of seconds the page refreshes, but the results stay the same. None of them are interesting.

The door bursts open.

Hugo checks the hallway, then leans his head into the office.

HUGO  
Just a warning. Carolyn's on a mission. You're not going to like it.

Operating on muscle memory alone, Eve's fingers continue to hit F5. Only this time, a new result appears.

EVE  
Yes!

Hugo scoffs and shakes his head. He shuts the door behind him as he leaves.

When Eve looks closer, the link is nothing relevant. "Up and Coming Mexican Rapper Enrique Martinez Releases New Diss Track." The album cover is a mess - Word Art text and Microsoft Paint-level editing of a teenage boy spinning through outer space, splotches of his t-shirt blurring into his green screen.

Eve lets her head drop into her hands and groans.

The door opens again, more forcefully this time.

CAROLYN  
Get your things.

EVE  
Where are we going?

CAROLYN  
Let's call it a field trip.

Eve stands and grabs her bag. She sneaks in one last fruitless refresh before turning off her monitor with a frown.

**EXT. COURT HOUSE - DAY**

The courthouse bustles. OFFICIALS enter and exit the building. Several NEWS CREWS host interviews by the front steps.

Eve and Carolyn head toward a side entrance, avoiding the cameras.

EVE  
Niko's trial is today?

CAROLYN  
You didn't know?

EVE  
I haven't really been told anything.  
(then)  
I also haven't asked.

CAROLYN  
It should be a quick one.

Carolyn opens the door. Eve doesn't walk through it.

EVE  
I can't go in there.

CAROLYN  
I know it must be hard to see him like this.

EVE  
No, I mean, I have a restraining order.

CAROLYN  
You filed a restraining order?

EVE  
 _He_ filed a restraining order.

CAROLYN  
Oh. Well. We'll sit in the back. You'll have an MI6 escort. It'll be fine.

EVE  
Is that how restraining orders work?

Carolyn stares at her.

EVE (CONT'D)  
I haven't read any of the papers. Yet.

CAROLYN  
We'll be fine. Probably.

**INT. COURT HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

Eve puts on a pair of sunglasses. She stays close to Carolyn's side, ready to duck behind her for cover if need be. She surveys the hallways, ever vigilant.

From the court room doors, Niko emerges, escorted by the BAILIFF and a couple of POLICE OFFICERS. A few LAWYERS follow behind them. Carolyn approaches one of the lawyers as Eve darts behind her.

CAROLYN  
Ah, James. Are we early?

JAMES  
You missed everything. He plead guilty.

James walks off with the convoy, leaving Carolyn and Eve alone in the hallway, stunned.

CAROLYN  
Well, I told you it'd be quick.

**INT. TATTOO PARLOR - DAY**

ENRIQUE MARTINEZ, a young, burly Spanish man covered in muscles and tattoos, lays shirtless, stomach-down on a bench in a high-end tattoo parlor.

Villanelle, masked in a brunette wig, sits on a stool behind him. She's concentrated. A tattoo gun buzzes in her gloved hands as she guides the machine over the skin of Enrique's back.

ENRIQUE  
For a tattooist, your skin is rather bare.

VILLANELLE  
(Portuguese accent)  
I'm an artist, not a canvas.

ENRIQUE  
I like that. That quote would make a good tattoo.

He chuckles, a hint of anxiety present.

ENRIQUE (CONT'D)  
Have you lived in Lisbon your whole life?

VILLANELLE  
Only the past five years. I was born in Sines.

ENRIQUE  
A friend told me how good you were. I'm only in town for a week. I thought there was no way you'd be able to squeeze me into your schedule, but I'm glad you did.

VILLANELLE  
So am I.

His thumbs twiddle impatiently. He taps a beat out onto the leather of the bench.

ENRIQUE  
Almost done?

VILLANELLE  
Getting there.

ENRIQUE  
Good.  
(gesturing to his head)  
Woozy.

Villanelle breaks character. She makes a face because she knows he can't see it. This big guy? Woozy over a little needle? Pathetic.

She adds the finishing touches, puts down the gun, then wipes his back with a damp cloth.

VILLANELLE  
All finished. Want to see it?

ENRIQUE  
Yes!

He stands and crosses the room, turning his back to a full length mirror hung on the wall. Proudly, Villanelle offers him a small handheld mirror which he positions over his shoulder to see the reflection of his back.

Beneath his left shoulder blade is a royal purple heart with a golden, cursive "V" etched into the center.

Enrique's excitement gives way to confusion.

ENRIQUE (CONT'D)  
That's not a dragon.

In a flash, Villanelle switches the tattoo gun back to life then jams it into his eye socket. Blood gushes out intermittently as the needle jackhammers into his brain.

He collapses over the bench, groans muffled by the buzz of the gun, and dies, eye socket dripping onto the tiled floor. Painstakingly slowly, gravity dislodges the gun from his skull and pulls it to the ground with a metallic clink.

As she leaves the room, Villanelle accidentally kicks the gun. A red splatter stains the toe of her white trainers.

**INT. RESTAURANT - DAY**

Eve and Carolyn eat lunch at a booth.

EVE  
Why are you being so nice?

CAROLYN  
Am I?

EVE  
You bought me lunch.

CAROLYN  
I thought you'd be a bit more upset. But it's nice to see you're taking it well.

Eve shovels food into her mouth with the gusto of someone who's been living off of cheap microwave meals because their husband of 15 years, who did most of the cooking, just divorced them.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
I might feel worse for Nikolas than you do. Considering he's innocent.

Eve stops chewing.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
Don't act surprised. You already knew he was framed.

EVE  
I knew, but I didn't expect you to admit it. Did you set him up?

CAROLYN  
No, Villanelle did. Not well, of course. She had a bit of help.

EVE  
It was your idea.

CAROLYN  
No. I just saw an opportunity, and I took it.

EVE  
To punish me?

CAROLYN  
To tie up a loose end.

Carolyn leans forward, puts her elbows on the table.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
You see, there's a reason why spouses and MI6 don't mix. When you don't love them enough, you endanger them, tell them things they shouldn't know.

EVE  
Niko didn't know anything.

CAROLYN  
He knew Villanelle. He knew Villanelle was working for us. He knew his wife was part of a secret MI6 operation that was never supposed to exist.  
(then, with a touch of sympathy)  
Someone had to go down for Gemma and Maria's murders. It was all too publicized. We couldn't release that they were victims of a serial killer so skilled she's been evading MI6 for years. It's bad publicity. Niko was the perfect scapegoat. I'm sorry, but it had to be done.

Eve chews again, considers the confession. She's critical, but there's no weight behind her words.

EVE  
It's cruel.

CAROLYN  
Sometimes the world is.

EVE  
You're really going to let him rot in there?

CAROLYN  
It was his choice. He didn't even put up a fight. Said he felt safer in prison.

EVE  
God, he's an idiot.

Eve stabs her fish filet with more force than necessary.

CAROLYN  
Take it from me. The more time goes on, the less of it you'll spend thinking about him.

**INT. MALL - DAY**

Villanelle and Lucia walk through the mall, browsing. Villanelle sips a smoothie. She's no longer in disguise.

They pass a bookstore.

LUCIA  
Does Konstantin like to read?

VILLANELLE  
I saw him flip through a magazine once.

LUCIA  
Can he understand Portuguese?

VILLANELLE  
No, but it was Playboy, so he probably wouldn't notice what language it was in.

LUCIA  
(sighing)  
You've got to give me something to work with.

VILLANELLE  
This was a lot more fun when I thought we were shopping for me.

YOUNG WOMAN  
Excuse me?

A YOUNG WOMAN approaches Villanelle. She's well-dressed, trendy, carrying several bags.

YOUNG WOMAN (CONT'D)  
Where did you get your shoes? They're Armo's, right? I've never seen a paint splatter pattern like that. Is it a new line?

Villanelle and Lucia both look down at her blood-stained sneakers. Villanelle is unfazed. Lucia tries to keep her cool.

VILLANELLE  
(bragging)  
They're custom-made, actually.

YOUNG WOMAN  
I knew it! I love the design. I'm going to order a pair just like them.

The young woman walks off. Villanelle's eyes follow her, check out her ass. When her gaze flits back to Lucia, she's met with a glare.

VILLANELLE  
What? You're prettier than her, ok?

LUCIA  
Why didn't you change your shoes when you got home?

VILLANELLE  
I didn't notice.

LUCIA  
That's the first thing you should be looking for. You should be changing your entire outfit, regardless. What if someone recognizes you?

VILLANELLE  
One guy saw me, and he's still on shift at the tattoo parlor. He'll be talking to the police by now, not shopping at the mall.

They're stopped in the middle of the walkway. A few PASSERSBY give them dirty looks as they're forced to walk around them.

Lucia storms off. Villanelle stays at her heels.

LUCIA  
You're burning those shoes as soon as we get home.

VILLANELLE  
No, I'm not. I like them.

LUCIA  
Do you want to get caught? Because little mistakes like that put all of us in danger. Me, you. Konstantin, Irina. People you haven't even met.

VILLANELLE  
Other people work for you?

LUCIA  
Yes. A lot of people. I'm in charge of a lot of things. It's not just you and me and Lisbon, Villanelle. What we do is bigger than all of us.

Villanelle gives Lucia a moment to collect herself, to take a deep breath.

VILLANELLE  
You really believe in this stuff.

LUCIA  
I believe in not rotting in prison for the rest or my life. Please be more careful next time.

VILLANELLE  
Fine. I will.

Then, across the hall, Villanelle sees it: The perfect store.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Come on!

She takes Lucia's hand and drags her away.

**EXT. STREET - DAY**

Eve and Carolyn walk along the sidewalk until they reach the entrance to the subway tunnel.

EVE  
If it's alright with you, I'm going to head home. I've got some things to take care of. With the divorce. And stuff.

CAROLYN  
Actually, I had one more stopped plan.

EVE  
Oh.

CAROLYN  
I suppose I won't make you go, but you might like this one.

Eve looks down the subway tunnel, then back at Carolyn.

**INT. JESS' HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY**

Eve and Carolyn sit on a couch opposite JESS who cradles a swathed newborn in a rocking chair. She coos down at the infant.

CAROLYN  
I forgot how cute they are at this age. I can't even remember what Kenny looked like as a baby.

JESS  
She's an angel.

ADRIAN  
When she's not crying.

ADRIAN, Jess' husband, handsome, leans in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. He wipes a baby bottle with a dish rag.

JESS  
Adrian, why don't you show them the nursery?  
(to Eve and Carolyn)  
He built everything himself.

Adrian smiles humbly.

ADRIAN  
Sure.

He sets the bottle down and heads into the hallway.

Carolyn gets up to follow him.

CAROLYN  
(to Eve)  
Are you coming?

EVE  
I think I'll stay here. Catch up with Jess.

Adrian and Carolyn leave the room.

JESS  
How is everyone?

EVE  
Good. The same. Mostly.

An awkward silence. Neither of them are good at small talk, and Jess gets the sense that Eve is lying.

JESS  
Do you think you and Niko will ever have kids?

EVE  
Uh. No. No, I never wanted them. He did, but I think he knew I'd make a terrible mother. His students were his kids.

JESS  
"Did?" "Knew?" "Were?"

EVE  
We're... getting divorced.

Jess nods, not entirely surprised.

Eve is desperate to change the conversation.

EVE  
When do you think you'll be back?

JESS  
That's what I wanted to talk to Carolyn about. I'm not sure I'm coming back.

EVE  
What?

JESS  
I heard about what happened in Rome. To Hugo. I think maybe it's best I get out now. While I still can.

There's pity in her voice.

It's yet another person Eve's lost touch with.

But as Eve looks down at the sleeping baby in Jess' arms, she can't blame her.

Carolyn's laugh proceeds her as she and Adrian come back into the room.

CAROLYN  
I had no idea there was such thing as a luxury crib. Eve, you should see this man's _talent_.

Shamelessly, she wraps a hand around his bicep and squeezes.

Adrian plays the humble hunk, smiling and shrugging, but he balances it with dutiful husband as he shoots Jess a silent plea for help.

Eve and Jess share a look. Yikes.

**EXT. LISBON APARTMENT COMPLEX - DAY**

Villanelle and Lucia wait on the front steps of the building as Konstantin and Irina approach. Irina has her backpack on. Konstantin's just walked her home from school.

KONSTANTIN  
What's this?

LUCIA  
I got a little something for both of you. Housewarming gifts.

Lucia reaches behind the staircase and retrieves a brand-new skateboard. A red gift bow wraps around its center. She hands the deck to Irina who marvels at it.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Villanelle helped me pick it out.

Irina wraps Villanelle in a bear hug.

IRINA  
Thank you!

Villanelle stumbles backward, caught off guard, but she returns the hug with smile and a pat to Irina's back.

When Irina pulls away, she grins at Lucia.

IRINA (CONT'D)  
Thank you.

Lucia nods, smiles back.

LUCIA  
You're welcome.

It's a much nicer exchange than their first introduction. Lucia chalks it up as a win.

She grabs another gift from behind the steps. This one is a wrapped packaged that she hands to Konstantin.

He accepts it, excited.

KONSTANTIN  
You shouldn't have.

He tears into the wrapping paper with vigor - his actions much less humble than his words.

His expression falters when he sees the box, but he tries hard to maintain an awkward smile out of courtesy.

KONSTANTIN (CONT'D)  
A vanity mirror?

LUCIA  
Open it.

He does. What he pulls out is a... contraption. Definitely not a vanity mirror.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
It's a fondue maker.

VILLANELLE  
A _used_ fondue maker.

LUCIA  
I found it when I was cleaning out Solomon's place. Figured it might be something you'd like.

Konstantin nods, speechless. He's trying to be polite, to keep the fake smile.

KONSTANTIN  
Thank you.

Irina rips off the bow on her skateboard and shoves it into Konstantin's arms.

IRINA  
Here. Hold this.

He holds it for two seconds, then drops it into his own pile of wrapping paper on the steps.

LUCIA  
(to Irina)  
You know, I used to do roller derby.

IRINA  
Roller derby?

LUCIA  
It's kind of like skateboarding. There's more shoving each other, but it's the same amount of falling on your ass.

Irina laughs.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Show me what tricks you know.

Irina skates away from the steps, farther into the courtyard where there's more space and more terrain for her to work with. A shallow curb containing a row of shrubbery for her to grind. A sloped wheelchair ramp. Low benches for her to jump over. Lucia follows her out into the openness.

Konstantin takes a seat on the steps. Villanelle sits down beside him, shoving the wrapping paper aside. She ties the bow around her wrist, turns it into a bracelet.

Irina skates in the background. Intermittently, Lucia gives her soft praises. "Nice job," etc.

VILLANELLE  
She's happy here.

Konstantin watches Irina skate, smiles.

KONSTANTIN  
Yeah.

VILLANELLE  
Are you?

KONSTANTIN  
It's not so bad.

He's downplaying it. Villanelle shoulder bumps him.

VILLANELLE  
I told you you'd like being my assistant.

KONSTANTIN  
I only put up with you for the fondue.

They both laugh.

KONSTANTIN (CONT'D)  
Do you have your case folder?

VILLANELLE  
Why?

KONSTANTIN  
There's a storage system. Lucia wants me to file them all.

VILLANELLE  
It's in my room. I'll give it to you later when you come over for movie night.

Konstantin opens his mouth to reply, but before he can say anything -

IRINA  
Watch out!

Irina barrels toward the steps, out of control.

Lucia chases after her.

Konstantin leans forward to catch her, but it's Lucia who grabs her and lifts her out of harm's way moments before she crashes.

The skateboard goes rolling away without her, but Villanelle stops it with her foot.

KONSTANTIN  
Are you okay?

Irina is shaken, but unharmed.

IRINA  
I'm fine.

LUCIA  
Remind me to buy you a helmet.

They all take a deep breath, a moment to calm down.

Lucia's grip on Irina lingers just a bit too long. It's almost maternal - but almost something more unsettling.

Irina pulls herself away.

IRINA  
Thank you.

Konstantin stands.

KONSTANTIN  
Maybe that's enough skating for today. You have homework.

Reluctantly, Irina nods. She takes the skateboard from Villanelle.

**INT. MI6 - MANDERLEY OFFICE - DAY**

Eve sneaks in.

Kenny and Hugo are at their desks.

EVE  
Kenny, did you look into Enrique yet?

He presses a few buttons on his keyboard.

KENNY  
I did. There's nothing. It's kind of weird, actually. His phone and computer activity went dead, but I can't find any evidence that he is. No body. No reports. Not yet anyway.

EVE  
(disappointed)  
Alright. Keep me updated.

KENNY  
I will.

HUGO  
How's Jess?

EVE  
She's great. So great that she's not coming back.

HUGO  
Like, ever?

EVE  
Like ever.

The loss hits all of them. They take a moment to process.

Hugo has to lighten the mood.

HUGO  
Should we start a pool on who's going to leave next? I say Kenny grows a pair, moves out of his mum's house, and starts a Bitcoin farm in the basement of an abandoned warehouse.

EVE  
I say you get fired for inappropriate conduct.

KENNY  
I say we stop talking about this.

Kenny gets up and crosses the room.

KENNY (CONT'D)  
I updated the board to match Mum's. Kind of.

Kenny spins the cork board to reveal the Villanelle case. He's added the new information, but not with the same pictures Carolyn had. He's tacked descriptive note cards in their place. "Unknown Female Victim #1", "Unknown Female Victim #2", and "Mystery Woman" in place of Lucia. The photo of Eve is nowhere to be found.

EVE  
The Mystery Woman’s name is Lucia.

KENNY  
How do you know that?

Eve pauses.

EVE  
It said. On Carolyn's picture.

KENNY  
No, it didn't.

EVE  
You missed it.

KENNY  
No, I didn't.

Hugo looks back and forth between them, stays quiet to avoid getting caught in their crossfire.

EVE  
Alright, Villanelle told me, okay? I don't know who she is, but her name is Lucia. She's Villanelle's new handler.

Kenny writes it on the note card.

HUGO  
Should we be trusting Villanelle?

EVE  
Should we be trusting Carolyn?

HUGO  
Great question. How _does_ Carolyn know all of this?

EVE  
I think Lucia is her inside man. Woman.

HUGO  
So... she's a good guy?

KENNY  
Not necessarily. It's possible Mum is hacked into her information and she doesn't know about it.

EVE  
I may be able to tell you more once we find out what happened to Enrique.

HUGO  
Are you expecting something?

EVE  
I don't know. Maybe.

Both boys look at her. They know she's hiding something.

EVE (CONT'D)  
You know Villanelle likes to leave hints. She may try to tell us something.

HUGO  
So if Villanelle is helping us, does that makes _her_ the good guy?

EVE  
We don't know who the good guys are.

KENNY  
 _We're_ the good guys.

EVE  
Aside from us.

KENNY  
Well, it's probably not Villanelle. Because she, you know, murders people. You can't kill people and be the good guy.

Eve is a little too quiet.

Hugo runs his hands through his hair.

HUGO  
Why does everything have to be so complicated?

EVE  
Let's just take a break. We'll come back to it later when we know more.

Everyone nods.

Eve turns to leave. When she opens the door, Carolyn is standing right in front of her.

CAROLYN  
Eve? What are you doing here?

EVE  
(stammering)  
I was just saying hi to Kenny.

CAROLYN  
I thought you were going home? You came all the way back to work just to say hi to Kenny?

Behind Eve, Hugo and Kenny scramble to turn the cork board. Carolyn watches them fail to be sneaky, then turns her eyes back to Eve, who is still struggling to think of a viable excuse.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
While you're here, why don't you join me for my next meeting?

It's not a question, but a command. Eve can't protest.

**INT. LISBON APARTMENT COMPLEX - HALLWAY - DAY**

Konstantin emerges from Villanelle's apartment. Lucia happens to be in the hallway.

LUCIA  
Did you sort the files?

Konstantin flashes the folder in his hand. A small square is cut out of the binding where Eve's heart used to be.

KONSTANTIN  
I'm headed there now.

He goes.

LUCIA  
Good. One more thing.

He stops.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
How do you feel about getting out into the field?

KONSTANTIN  
You mean...?

LUCIA  
With Villanelle. A sort of tag team duo with her at the helm.

KONSTANTIN  
I have no training for that. Do I look like I belong out in the field?

She eyes him up and down, pudge and all.

KONSTANTIN (CONT'D)  
Besides, Villanelle works alone.

LUCIA  
She's done team missions for you before.

KONSTANTIN  
Yes, and her teammates ended up dead.

LUCIA  
She worked with a team at MI6.

KONSTANTIN  
Eh, only with us in the background. She was alone most of the time.

LUCIA  
Most of the time. Not all of it.

KONSTANTIN  
Trust me, she works better on her own. She's already my boss. If you start putting her in charge of a team, it's going to go straight to her head. Why does she need help anyway?

LUCIA  
She's not killing innocent people anymore. Our guys are trained to fight, taught to look over their shoulders. Sometimes it's safer to have two people on a job. I'm used to having a team.

Her argument only gives Konstantin confidence. She may act like the boss, but she's new at this. He knows Villanelle better than she ever will.

KONSTANTIN  
Villanelle can handle it. And if you are going to hire someone, it's not going to be me.

He starts to walk away again.

LUCIA  
Is your daughter interested?

The idea is ridiculous enough to make Konstantin stop in his tracks and turn back around.

KONSTANTIN  
She's 13.

Lucia shrugs.

LUCIA  
Perfect. No one expects a child to hurt them. We can train her.

Konstantin hates the idea, can't believe Lucia would actually consider it.

KONSTANTIN  
She's not interested.

LUCIA  
Have you asked?

He walks away - for real this time, before he gets any more aggravated. He's halfway down the staircase as he calls,

KONSTANTIN  
I'll see you tomorrow!

Lucia accepts defeat - for now. But the gears in her head are still turning.

**INT. LISBON APARTMENT COMPLEX - STORAGE CLOSET - MOMENTS LATER**

Konstantin opens a filing cabinet. It's old, full, the files sorted with alphabetical labels.

He looks at the folder in his hands, then sets it aside atop the cabinet.

He opens the lowest drawer, surveys the letters until he gets to V. He thumbs through several files, names visible at the top of the folders. Vachon, Andrée. Valentino, Herbert. Van Dorn, Ruben. He stops on Vasiliev, Konstantin.

He takes his file out, opens it. It has the same picture and the same information given to Villanelle when she was assigned to kill him. On the corner of the page is his name, birth date, death date. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Curiosity sated, he puts the file back in its place, and shuts the bottom drawer.

He retrieves the file from the top of the cabinet, Enrique Martinez's name visible on the label. He returns to the middle drawer and sorts through the names listed under M. MacDonough, Aoife. Maffett, Fraser. Martens, Carolyn.

He stops.

He picks up the file with even more enthusiasm than he had his own. Sure enough, when he opens it, Carolyn's face stares back at him. Her file has the same information. Full name. Birth date. Death date. According to the file, she was killed in September 2017.

He shuts the folder and carefully puts it back in its place, slipping Enrique's in front of it.

**INT. MI6 - CORRIDOR - DAY**

Carolyn guides Eve through the hallway.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
I've come to expect that _you'll_ go behind my back and disobey my orders, but I'd rather you not rope my son into your schemes.

EVE  
Didn't you rope Kenny into tracking Villanelle long before I ever showed up?

CAROLYN  
Circumstances were different then.

EVE  
I'll say. Back then you were trying to catch Villanelle. Now you're trying to protect her.

Carolyn stops. She stares Eve down.

CAROLYN  
Protect her?

Carolyn is intimidating, but Eve can't back down at this point.

EVE  
You can explain away the Niko debacle as a publicity stunt, but what about all the other kills? I know she killed Krier and Sobol and Cabrera and all of the other people you've had me researching. Why aren't you going after her for that? Why aren't you trying to protect these people you know are going to die?

CAROLYN  
Is that what you were doing in Luxembourg? Trying to protect Theo Krier?

Eve is silent, recognizes the hypocrisy but isn't willing to admit it.

Carolyn keeps walking. It isn't long before they reach her office.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
I'd like you to meet someone.

**INT. MI6 - CAROLYN'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS**

Carolyn opens the door to reveal ALEX, an 8 year old boy, and his PARENTS.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
Eve, this is Alex, one of the 35 children rescued from the basement of the Notre Dame in Luxembourg.

Eve's face says it all. Pure shock. Silently, to Carolyn, she mouths the word "what?"

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
(to the family)  
Eve is one of the officers who was on site that day.

The mother hugs Eve.

MOTHER  
Thank you.

Eve is too stunned to hug back.

FATHER  
Have you found the bastard's killer yet?

Carolyn's eyes flit briefly to Eve.

CAROLYN  
We haven't.

The mother shakes her head.

MOTHER  
You won't. There was no killer. It was an Angel. God saw what was happening in his house and he sent someone to save my boy.

She holds Alex close, kisses the top of his head.

FATHER  
(to Alex)  
Show the nice ladies what you brought them.

Alex hands Carolyn a miniature bouquet of flowers. He hands Eve a box of chocolates.

FATHER (CONT'D)  
We can't thank you enough.

**INT. VILLANELLE'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - DAY**

Konstantin walks into the apartment. Villanelle has a smorgasbord of snacks laid out on the coffee table.

VILLANELLE  
I found some old Russian movies with really bad English dubs.  
(noticing)  
Where's Irina?

KONSTANTIN  
Outside. Practicing. Trying to break her other arm.

Villanelle gives a small pout, then gets over it.

VILLANELLE  
Whatever. She doesn't know what she's missing.

They both sit on the couch. Villanelle fiddles with the remote. Dangling from her wrist is a bracelet, Eve's paper heart laminated and attached as a charm.

Within a few moments of nothing happening, Konstantin realizes she has no idea what she's doing.

Piles of movie cases flood the entertainment center. Hooked up to the TV is a dusty, ancient VHS player.

KONSTANTIN  
Is that...

VILLANELLE  
I found everything in Solomon's place. It's the worst DVD collection I've ever seen.

KONSTANTIN  
That's because they're VHS tapes.

VILLANELLE  
You know what I mean.

She sighs in frustration, starts pressing the buttons way too hard.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Piece of...

She throws the remote in Konstantin's lap.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Here, you figure it out.

He takes the remote and leans in close, trying to read the tiny writing.

Villanelle relaxes into the couch.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
I was thinking about taking a trip. Would you want to come to London with me?

KONSTANTIN  
I thought you said you weren't safe in London.

VILLANELLE  
(teasing)  
You can see Carolyn.

KONSTANTIN  
I thought you said we shouldn't trust Carolyn.

VILLANELLE  
She may be more on our side than I initially expected.

Konstantin is alert, more than ready to have this conversation.

KONSTANTIN  
Lucia told you that?

VILLANELLE  
Eve told me that. I saw her in Luxembourg.

Konstantin sighs. Of course this is about Eve.

KONSTANTIN  
You want to go see Eve.

VILLANELLE  
She's not mad at me anymore! I mean, she held me at gunpoint for a minute, but that's kind of our thing.

Konstantin thinks about it.

KONSTANTIN  
Yeah. We should go.

Villanelle is a bit surprised. She didn't expect it to be so easy.

VILLANELLE  
Great. Let's go tell Lucia we're leaving.

She grabs the remote from him, switches off the television, and practically jumps from the couch. She offers a hand to help Konstantin stand.

**INT. LISBON APARTMENT COMPLEX - HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS**

Villanelle races for the descending staircase.

Konstantin points to the ascending staircase.

KONSTANTIN  
She lives on the top floor. We go up.

VILLANELLE  
Irina is outside, so Lucia is going to be outside.

Konstantin doesn't like that train of thought, but he doesn't argue with it.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Like a vulture.

Villanelle turns her hands into talons, mimics an angry squeal.

Konstantin shoves her side, a signal to stop playing and keep walking. He resists the urge to push her down the entire flight of stairs.

**EXT. LISBON APARTMENT COMPLEX - CONTINUOUS**

Irina skates in the courtyard. Lucia watches her from a nearby bench.

Villanelle shoots Konstantin an "I told you so" look.

Lucia gets up and approaches them.

LUCIA  
Pack your bags.

VILLANELLE  
You _did_ bug my apartment.

LUCIA  
What?

VILLANELLE  
Didn't you hear what we were just talking about?

LUCIA  
What? No. I'm sending you on a mission.

KONSTANTIN  
I told you, I'm not going to-

LUCIA  
Not that kind of mission. You're making a delivery for me.

KONSTANTIN  
What kind of delivery?

LUCIA  
Just a weapons drop off.

VILLANELLE  
And you can't do it because...?

LUCIA  
I need your Russian. Timur was my translator.

Konstantin gives Villanelle the stink eye. They wouldn't have to do this if she hadn't murdered him.

KONSTANTIN  
What if someone recognizes me?

LUCIA  
Don't worry. These guys won't know who you are.

VILLANELLE  
So why do I have to go with him?

LUCIA  
Because I said so.

Irina skates up. She's wearing a shiny new helmet and one elbow pad on the arm that isn't broken.

KONSTANTIN  
What about Irina?

LUCIA  
I can watch her.

Lucia smiles and puts an arm around Irina. Irina smiles back.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Should only take a day or so.

Possessively, Lucia keeps her arm around Irina. The eye contact she makes with Konstantin is pointed, taunting.

He swallows, holds back his protests.

**INT. MI6 - CORRIDOR - DAY**

Eve closes the door to Carolyn's office. Alex and his family disappear behind the wood.

EVE  
What was that?

CAROLYN  
You hadn't figured it out yet?

EVE  
Figured what out?

Carolyn leads them down the hallway.

**INT. MI6 - MANDERLEY OFFICE - CONTINUOUS**

Carolyn lets them in without a knock or a word.

Kenny and Hugo look up from their monitors, vaguely terrified, but Carolyn pays them no mind whatsoever.

She spins the cork board over to reveal the Villanelle case. For a moment, she studies the craftsmanship. Her fingers reach out to one of the "Unknown Female Victim" notecards. She looks to Kenny.

CAROLYN  
Not your best work.

Kenny hangs his head in shame.

Carolyn turns back to the board and Eve, who looks almost as terrified as the boys.

She points to Theo's picture and speaks only to Eve.

CAROLYN  
Theo Krier has been trafficking children across Europe for the past ten years.

Eve enters detective mode.

EVE  
He was a pedophile?

CAROLYN  
He was a middle man.

EVE  
For who?

CAROLYN  
The money points to the same account that paid off Frank.

EVE  
He was working for The 12?

CAROLYN  
He wasn't the only one.

She points to more crime scene photos as she addresses them.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
Aleksander Sobol was from the same corrupted department as Konstantin. Annabelle Cabrera assassinated a security guard before she was murdered.

EVE  
You're saying all of the victims worked for The 12?

CAROLYN  
Yes.

Eve pauses, thinks.

EVE  
But then why would Villanelle kill them? If they worked for The 12, they'd be on her side.

Carolyn leans back against Hugo's desk. It's casual, calm. Behind her, Hugo is anything but.

CAROLYN  
There are two possible reasons Villanelle is targeting members of The 12. They are?

It's a pop quiz. Carolyn knows the answer. She's testing Eve.

Eve thinks carefully.

EVE  
She's the firing squad. She's getting rid of the people they don't want anymore.

CAROLYN  
Or?

A long beat.

It hits her.

EVE  
She doesn't work for The 12.

Slowly, Carolyn nods. She smiles, proud.

CAROLYN  
Precisely.

Silently, Hugo rolls his chair over to Kenny's desk.

HUGO  
(whispering)  
Were we supposed to hear any of that?

KENNY  
(whispering)  
I have no idea.

**EXT. CLUB - NIGHT**

TITLE CARD: PORTO

Loud electronica music pumps through the brick walls. A line of people wait outside. A neon sign bathes the street in a soft pink glow.

Konstantin drives past the club, then circles the building. Villanelle sits in the passenger's seat beside him.

The back entrance to the club is discreet, decrepit. It lacks the vibrant energy of the front of the building. Konstantin parks.

Villanelle observes the dank, old building. She pouts. Fiddles with her bracelet and Eve's charm.

VILLANELLE  
London is way nicer than this place.

KONSTANTIN  
Don't complain. Let's just get through this so we can go home. Then we go to London.

Konstantin steps out of the car. Villanelle follows him.

He pulls a duffel bag out of the trunk, then slings it over his shoulder as they walk toward the building.

VILLANELLE  
Can I go inside while you take care of this?

KONSTANTIN  
You hate dancing.

VILLANELLE  
Only because you never practice with me.

Konstantin raps on the door three times. A peep hole latch slides open. A set of eyes appear.

KONSTANTIN  
(In Russian)  
Pitchfork.

**INT. CLUB - OFFICE - CONTINUOUS**

OLEG, 50s, the owner of the club, sits at his desk. He's a small man in a very big chair. Jewels decorate his knuckles. His name plaque, if not solid gold, is painted to look like it. The office is lavished. He's clearly wealthy and clearly compensating.

PAVEL, Oleg's bodyguard, stands by the door.

Everyone speaks Russian.

OLEG  
Where's Timur?

KONSTANTIN  
He couldn't make it.

OLEG  
Why wasn't I told that?

KONSTANTIN  
Don't ask me. We were last minute replacements.

Konstantin sets the duffel bag on Oleg's desk.

Oleg races the zipper around its track, but only far enough to peek inside.

Villanelle cranes her neck to try to get a glimpse of the contents. Something with wires.

OLEG  
Who are you?

KONSTANTIN  
Stanislav.

OLEG  
Who's she?

VILLANELLE  
(in perfect Russian)  
I don't speak Russian.

Konstantin holds back the urge to scold her.

KONSTANTIN  
My daughter.

OLEG  
You are new to Lucia's team?

KONSTANTIN  
Yes.

Oleg regards them. His face is unreadable, cold. The longer he stares, the more suspicious he seems. He lifts a duffel bag of his own onto the desk.

OLEG  
Your payment.

Konstantin peeks inside. Huge stacks of cash.

KONSTANTIN  
Whoa. Thank you.

OLEG  
When you see Timur, tell him that book he told me to read was terrible. Call him an idiot for me, huh?

He breaks into full-bellied laughter. Konstantin follows suit.

KONSTANTIN  
I will. I will.

He slings the new duffel bag over his shoulder.

OLEG  
Pavel, show them out. You are welcome to stay, if you want. Drinks on me. Just ask for Dima at the bar.

KONSTANTIN  
Thank you. You're kind.

Pavel moves aside to unlatch the door. The metal slams behind them as Villanelle and Konstantin leave.

**EXT. CLUB - CONTINUOUS**

Konstantin and Villanelle walk to the car.

They both revert back to English.

VILLANELLE  
(sarcastic)  
We definitely needed two people for that. I'm super glad I came.

Konstantin pops the trunk and places the duffel bag inside.

Villanelle snatches one of the stacks of bills and tucks it into her bra.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Lucia owes me that for wasting my time.

KONSTANTIN  
You'll get to London soon. Just be happy that was painless.

As soon as he closes the trunk, the building explodes.

A blast of dusty rubble and pressurized air shoots toward Konstantin and Villanelle, but they're shielded by the body of the car, which rocks slightly on impact. When the dust settles, they examine the wreckage.

A giant hole has been blown in the outside wall of the building. The glimpse they get into the inside office is unrecognizable. It's the epicenter of the explosion, a charred abyss. Oleg and Pavel are nowhere to be seen, completely obliterated.

The entire building is in flames.

Villanelle and Konstantin stare in shock.

VILLANELLE  
Was that supposed to happen?

KONSTANTIN  
Get in the car.

They both run to climb inside. Konstantin wastes no time stepping on the gas.

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Eve grabs a half-gallon of milk from the top shelf of the fridge. The curds inside slosh around behind the semi-translucent jug, lit by the back-light of the fridge. Eve unscrews the cap, takes one whiff, and nearly gags. She puts the jug back into the fridge.

From the cupboard, she grabs a glass and fills it with tap water at the sink.

The microwave dings.

Eve opens the door and grabs the container inside with bare hands. The plastic sweats condensation and burns her fingers as she races it to the dining table and peels back the plastic film. Beneath the cloud of unleashed steam is frozen chicken and rice.

As the food cools, Eve dresses the table. Her glass of water. Her silverware. Her laptop.

Eve opens the computer and takes her first bite. The rice is overdone and the chicken is still icy in the center, but she's used to it. She takes another bite.

Her fingers find the keyboard and type in a familiar search. "Enrique Martinez" with the past 24 hours filter applied.

Nothing.

**EXT. CLUB - NIGHT**

Konstantin and Villanelle drive past the front of the club.

It's a stampede. People crowd the doorway, shoving each other to get through. Black smoke filters out behind them like mist from a fog machine.

A few people cough their lungs clear and collapse to the safety of the gravel outside.

Others scream into cellphones, dozens of identical police reports and frantic calls to family members.

One man whips off his jacket and snaps it at a stray ember burning through his sock.

Konstantin drives by slowly, just to take it all in.

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Defeated, still eating, Eve checks her email. A spam advertisement for Russian brides. The subject line "Funny Cat Video" in Korean from a Song Ji-hoo. She clicks on a message from Kenny.

The email is short: "I found the problem. I wasted too much time trying to hack the Spanish government. Mum asked me to tap into some Russian servers for a different case, and look what I found."

Attached are 10 pictures. Eve downloads all of them.

Quickly, Eve scrolls through the photos of Enrique's body. The blood and gore don't hold her attention, but when she sees Villanelle's tattoo, her fingers stop, her breathing stops.

After a moment of taking it all in, she smiles, triumphant.

Her reply to Kenny's email is short. "Villanelle is working for us."

**EXT. CLUB - NIGHT**

A few stragglers stumble out. Some are limping. Some are bleeding. Some have scorched clothes and hair.

Two women drag an unconscious man out into the open. Someone tries to perform CPR.

One man throws up against the side of the building.

Another man lies dead.

It's carnage.

An ambulance wails in the distance.

Konstantin speeds up.

VILLANELLE  
Don't. I want to watch.

KONSTANTIN  
We have to go.

He drives off. A few other cars from the parking lot file out behind him, honking.

Villanelle looks back and watches as the crime scene slowly fades away. No matter how far they drive, the flames and the smoke can still be seen in the distance.

**INT. PRISON - VISITATION ROOM - DAY**

Niko waits in his booth. The voices of nearby prisoners and their family members cloud his thoughts. His leg shakes impatiently.

Someone appears on the other side of the glass. They're standing, face obscured, as they shrug off their coat.

Niko grabs the telephone.

A dainty hand reaches for the other end of the receiver.

As they sit, their face comes into view.

CAROLYN  
Hello, Nikolas.

Niko leans forward, determined.

NIKO  
Tell me what I need to do.

END


	7. 3x07 Safe Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolyn meets some old friends. Eve makes a rash decision that sends her on a collision course toward Villanelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [PDF Version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PwZsGyP2QwwUzWmBxaTlUknMGvRJGD3E/view)

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. APARTMENT COMPLEX - MORNING**

Villanelle and Konstantin walk through the courtyard.

A rhythmic banging sounds from inside the apartment. The closer they get to the front steps, the louder it grows. By the time they reach the door, they share a look of mutual concern.

**INT. APARTMENT COMPLEX - ENTRYWAY - CONTINUOUS**

Konstantin and Villanelle burst through the door.

Lucia hammers a plaque above a mailbox. The metallic clang is unpleasant. It echoes in the corridor. Villanelle sticks a finger in her ear and twists.

As she pauses to grab another nail from her tool belt, Lucia notices them.

LUCIA  
You're back!

VILLANELLE  
What are you doing?

Lucia flashes the small metal plate in her hand. "VILLANELLE"

LUCIA  
Changing the name tags.

Konstantin's plate is already screwed in. Timur and Solomon's rusted plaques rest unscrewed atop the cubby.

KONSTANTIN  
(sarcastic)  
Discreet.

Lucia ignores him.

LUCIA  
I missed you.

She leans in for a kiss. Villanelle backs away.

VILLANELLE  
Hey, remember that time you made me drive a bomb across the country and nearly blew me up?

Lucia places a comforting hand on Villanelle's shoulder.

LUCIA  
The bomb was rigged not to explode until someone tried to fuse it. You were never in danger. I wouldn't do that to you.

She goes for the kiss again. This time Villanelle lets her, but she doesn't kiss back.

KONSTANTIN  
Next time there is a bomb in my car, I'd like to know about it beforehand.

LUCIA  
I didn't want to say anything in front of the kid.

KONSTANTIN  
(angry)  
So you decided not to say anything at all?

LUCIA  
Relax. You're fine. Everything worked out.

KONSTANTIN  
Where is my daughter?

LUCIA  
In her room.

He storms off. A door slams down the hallway.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
He's in a mood.

VILLANELLE  
I'm kind of in the same mood, so I'd watch what you say.

LUCIA  
You'll forgive me. Why don't you go pick out your next assignment? Hmm? I'm expecting a new batch of targets to come in soon, so we should finish off what we have.

Villanelle relents, but she never quite loses the stink eye.

As she makes her way up the steps, the pounding resumes.

**INT. MI6 - MANDERLEY OFFICE - MORNING**

Early morning.

Eve, Kenny, and Hugo sit together in a neat triangle. Hugo sips a protein shake. Kenny rubs his eyes, tired. Eve is the only one of them bursting with energy.

HUGO  
So Carolyn is manipulating Villanelle into assassinating The 12 one by one?

EVE  
It's... ethically ambiguous. But they are the bad guys. If Villanelle is going to kill someone, it may as well be them.

KENNY  
Or we could just arrest all of them.

EVE  
Okay, you know it's not that simple.  
(then)  
But you know what the best part is? Carolyn told me. She finally trusts me again. I feel like I'm part of a team. I feel like I can do my job.

KENNY  
Of killing people.

EVE  
Of tracking people with connections to an international crime ring.

KENNY  
So they can be murdered.

HUGO  
You've had a team with us this whole time. Why do you need Carolyn to feel official?

EVE  
Because she knows more than all of us. She's a genius.

HUGO  
(skeptical)  
Okay, that's...

KENNY  
She's my mum, and even I know you're jumping the gun here.

EVE  
I know she has her moments, but I also know she has her reasons. Now, she's invited me to a secret lunch meeting today. Once it's over I'll come back and tell you guys everything. Then you'll see.

Eve stands.

HUGO  
See what?

EVE  
You'll see!

She leaves.

The boys are no less confused.

**INT. RESTAURANT - DAY**

Eve gives the hostess a polite smile then steps into the dining area.

She surveys the restaurant. It's fancy, but not overly so. White table cloths. Racks of wine. But Eve doesn't look out of place in her work clothes.

After a moment she spots Carolyn sitting around a table with VLADIMIR and BORIS. Both men wear identical dark blue suits. Appetizers and drinks are already on the table.

Eve approaches the group.

EVE  
Vladimir?

VLADIMIR  
Ms. Polastri.

EVE  
Song.

Vladimir looks up, noticing the mood music playing softly in the restaurant.

VLADIMIR  
You like this song?

EVE  
Song is my maiden name.

CAROLYN  
Why don't you sit down?

Carolyn gestures to the empty chair. Eve takes a seat.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
This is Vlad's new partner. Boris.

Boris is round, late-30s, incompetent. He transfers a chicken wing from his right hand to his left, then holds the right hand out for Eve to shake. Barbecue sauce paints his fingers.

He speaks with a thick Russian accent.

BORIS  
Nice meet you.

Eve gives him a small wave instead.

EVE  
Hi.

Slowly, he retracts his hand. Barbecue sauce spills from the corner of his lip where he frowns.

EVE (CONT'D)  
So what brings you two to London?

Eve picks up a knife, slathers butter onto a roll of bread.

VLADIMIR  
I'm afraid it's not good news.

CAROLYN  
It never is, is it?

Carolyn laughs into her drink, already tipsy. Vlad follows it up with a weak, polite chuckle before turning serious.

VLADIMIR  
We need information on Villanelle.

Eve's body is on red alert.

EVE  
Why?

VLADIMIR  
After she killed Konstantin, our department took her existence quite personally. We've been following her ever since.

EVE  
So why are you coming to us just now?

VLADIMIR  
We were aware that she was... temporarily under your jurisdiction. So to speak. Once MI6 lost track of her, we did too. We believed she was dead.

EVE  
Dead?!

Eve sounds a little too worried. Even Vlad picks up on it.

She stuffs her face with bread.

EVE (CONT'D)  
(calmer)  
Why would you think that?  
  
VLADIMIR  
We couldn't trace her. The killings stopped. Carolyn told us that one of the men from her own organization had followed her into Rome and tried to kill her. She killed him instead, but we assumed The 12 sent someone else who was successful.

EVE  
And now you don't assume that?

VLADIMIR  
I apologize for ruining your appetite.

Vladimir places a photo of Enrique's corpse on the table.

VLADIMIR (CONT'D)  
A friend of ours from the Spanish government. We recently reached out to him regarding certain business matters, and three days later he was found dead on the floor of a tattoo parlor in Lisbon. The killer left this marking.

He puts down a photo of the purple heart tattoo.

Carolyn makes pointed eye contact with Eve. She's calm, still, silently signaling for Eve to be the same, not to give up that she already knows all of this. She sips her drink like she doesn't feel the burn.

VLADIMIR (CONT'D)  
We believe that the V stands for Villanelle. She must have discovered that we were tracking her. Now she's taunting us by targeting our contacts.

EVE  
Villanelle doesn't kill for revenge. She-

CAROLYN  
Not under The 12 she doesn't. But now that she's out of their control, maybe she does.

VLADIMIR  
We just want to find her again. Put a stop to all of this. That's why we came to see you. You were the last person to see her. Well, to see her and live to tell about it.

EVE  
You think I know where she is?

VLADIMIR  
You were in charge of tracking her.

EVE  
Was. There hasn't been a team following her since Rome.

VLADIMIR  
We know. But if there is any information you can give us. Any place you think she might be hiding. We know you had a... connection.

Eve grits her teeth, tries not to be too angry. She looks to Carolyn for guidance, but Carolyn gives her nothing.

Eve steadies herself. Thinks.

EVE  
She once mentioned something about a cabin. Alaska.

VLADIMIR  
Alaska.

Vladimir seems content with the answer, but something about his expression is unreadable, untrusting.

**INT. ICE CREAM PARLOR - DAY**

A tower of chocolate vanilla swirl collapses under the weight of sugar cookie crumbles. Then strawberry syrup. Then crushed pretzels.

CAROLYN  
What sort of caramel drizzle do you have? Is it the chewy kind or the runny kind?

SERVER  
Runny?

CAROLYN  
Mm. Do the peanut butter then. And the pine nuts.

The server piles the topping on.

Eve watches with mild disgust. She holds a simple topping-less cup of matcha ice cream.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
I'm sorry lunch was so unpleasant.

EVE  
So you're buying me off with dessert?

CAROLYN  
No, I'm buttering you up for worse to come. I have a business meeting. In Portugal. I'll be out of the country for the next few days. I need you to babysit Vlad. Be his liaison while he's in London.

EVE  
So you want me to tell him...

CAROLYN  
Absolutely nothing. Shouldn't be too hard. You'll have to entertain him, though. Make him feel like you're being helpful.

EVE  
Is he a part of The 12?

Carolyn is almost surprised.

CAROLYN  
Why do you ask?

EVE  
Why else would he have connections to Enrique Martinez?

CAROLYN  
I can't tell you. But I can assure you he's harmless. As long as he doesn't know too much.

The server hands Carolyn her ice cream.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
Thank you. One more thing.

The server braces herself, already dead in the eyes.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
Give me a plain vanilla cone.

EVE  
Is that your palate cleanser?

CAROLYN  
It's for Kenny.

Carolyn takes the cone.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
Thank you.

**EXT. MARKET - DAY**

Konstantin and Villanelle maneuver through the crowded marketplace.

Villanelle carries a bouquet of white flowers in one hand and a sack of groceries in the other.

Konstantin reads from a sheet of paper.

KONSTANTIN  
Okay, so we have the walnuts and the jasmines...

Villanelle sniffs the flowers.

VILLANELLE  
I think these are gardenias.

KONSTANTIN  
All we need now are the lemons.

VILLANELLE  
How did we go from blowing up buildings to fulfilling some diva's dressing room rider?

KONSTANTIN  
Lucia's punishing me for yelling at her. She didn't even _tell_ me the instructions. She left her stupid chore list in my stupid mailbox.

Villanelle tries to read the list over Konstantin's shoulder.

VILLANELLE  
Who's coming to visit anyway? Why do they need 3 seedless lemons?

KONSTANTIN  
I don't know. But thank you for helping me find them. It's suspiciously nice of you.

VILLANELLE  
If you don't finish this, you can't organize my next mission. And if I can't finish my next mission, then I can't go to London and see Eve.

KONSTANTIN  
Did you just go out of your way to explain how you aren't being nice?

VILLANELLE  
Look! Here.

Villanelle points to a fruit stand. Inside the stall, Valeria's face lights up with recognition as she sees Villanelle approaching.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Valeria!

VALERIA  
You again!

They reach for each other's hands, air kiss over the counter.

VALERIA (CONT'D)  
What'll it be today? More of those nectarines?

VILLANELLE  
Yes please. And lemons.

Valeria bags the fruits.

VALERIA  
(eyeing Konstantin)  
And who is this?

VILLANELLE  
My father.

VALERIA  
Oh lovely. Speaking of family, I saw Lucy the other day. She talked her head off about you. She said she offered you a job at the office?

VILLANELLE  
Yes. We've been working together for a little while now.

Valeria’s grin is mischievous.

VALERIA  
I'm glad to hear it. She seems quite fond of you, and I can see why. You're even prettier than I remember. And even cuter than she said.

Valeria winks.

Villanelle takes the fruit with a smile, ego fully stroked.

VILLANELLE  
Thank you.

VALERIA  
You're welcome.

As Konstantin and Villanelle turn around to leave, Valeria calls out,

VALERIA (CONT'D)  
It was great to see you again, Irina!

Konstantin looks to Villanelle. Villanelle looks to Konstantin.

Oh...

Awkward.

**INT. MI6 - MANDERLEY OFFICE - DAY**

Eve paces the office. Hugo and Kenny sit and watch. Kenny is halfway through his ice cream cone.

EVE  
He was interrogating me! And Carolyn just sat there and let him! He said I had a "connection" with her. What does that even mean?

KENNY  
Well, don't you?

Eve glares at him.

KENNY (CONT'D)  
I mean, you guys did have, uh...

HUGO  
Do you realize how much time you would save if you just said what you meant?

KENNY  
Phone sex.

Eve stares Hugo down.

EVE  
You told him?!

HUGO  
Don't look at me! I didn't say anything!

EVE  
Oh, really? Then how does he know?

KENNY  
Eve, there was recording equipment.

EVE  
It recorded _everything_?

KENNY  
Well, yeah.

EVE  
Oh, Jesus.  
(realizing)  
Wait does that mean...? No. No. Carolyn doesn't... Does she?

KENNY  
I'm pretty sure everyone working on the cleanup operation heard it.

Eve looks a bit peaky.

EVE  
Oh, God. That explains so much.

She sits on the edge of Hugo's desk, trying to ground herself.

Awkwardly, Hugo places an arm on her shoulder. It's supposed to be comforting.

HUGO  
Technically, there was no phone involved, so it can't really be called phone sex.

KENNY  
There was a micro _phone_.

EVE  
Which was one way, for the record! It wasn't like I couldn't tell her to stop.

HUGO  
(aside)  
Like you would have.

EVE  
(aside)  
Shut up.

KENNY  
Look, I'm not judging. I'm just not surprised that Vladimir would come to you.

EVE  
Well, he's going to be snooping around here for a while. We all have to pretend that we don't know anything about where she is or what she's doing. Get rid of the cork board and any other evidence you might have lying around.

KENNY  
Shouldn't we be helping them catch her?

Eve pauses, plans her excuse.

EVE  
No, she's working for us, remember? And if Vlad had connections to Enrique, it's possible he's part of The 12 too. We can't risk him knowing we're not on his side.

Hugo stands and rotates the cork board to hide the Villanelle case profile.

On the opposite side of the board are pictures of a burnt building, several victims, and the charred remains of a detonation device.

EVE (CONT’D)  
What happened to the Niko case?

HUGO  
He went to jail. Justice was served.

KENNY  
Mum gave us a new assignment this morning. A nightclub in Porto blew up last night. At least six people are dead and seven more are in critical condition.

EVE  
I guess that explains why Carolyn is going to Portugal. Why is MI6 looking into it?

KENNY  
The bomb was manufactured in England.

Eve is skeptical.

EVE  
Does China investigate all the homicides that happen here with their kitchen knives?

HUGO  
I think a terrorist attack is a bit different than a bored housewife on a stabbing spree.

EVE  
This is a bit tame to be called a terrorist attack.

Eve studies the board for a moment, unable to resist a good mystery. Then she shakes her head, focuses.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Whatever. I have more important things to deal with.

Eve's phone chimes. She takes it out of her pocket. The words on screen make her groan.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Great. Vlad wants me to meet him downtown after work.

She checks her watch.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Carolyn better pay me overtime for this.

**EXT. SKATE PARK - DAY**

Tired, Konstantin sits on a bench and drops his shopping bags to the ground.

VILLANELLE  
Don't sit on that.

No more than two seconds later, he jumps up as a SKATER speeds past and grinds the opposite edge of the seat.

Konstantin gives him the finger. The kid isn't looking.

Villanelle finds a better spot, out of the way.

VILLANELLE  
Over here, _dedushka_.

Konstantin picks up his things and sits beside her. He sinks into his seat with a heavy sigh.

Some ways away, Irina skates the inside of a bowl.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
(teasing)  
You can't even walk around town without getting out of breath. You sure you're fit to travel?

KONSTANTIN  
Yes. I still want to go to London.

VILLANELLE  
Me too. Lucia says I have to do a couple more missions and then we can-

KONSTANTIN  
No, I want to go to London, and I don't know that I want to come back.

Villanelle turns serious.

VILLANELLE  
That's not very smart.

KONSTANTIN  
Carolyn can hide me again.

VILLANELLE  
Can she? Is it worth the risk?

KONSTANTIN  
I don't like Lucia. I don't like Lisbon. I don't like-

VILLANELLE  
If you run, it puts Irina in just as much danger as you.

KONSTANTIN  
She's in danger here too.

VILLANELLE  
Oh yeah, she's really fighting for her life.

Irina stands at the lip of the bowl, chatting with a young SKATER GIRL who signs her cast.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Tell you what. When you leave for your suicide mission, you can leave Irina here with me. Lucia and I will look after her.

He _hates_ that idea.

KONSTANTIN  
I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet.

VILLANELLE  
Well you better figure it out. There's a clear wrong answer if you ask me.

Irina spots them. She skates over and peeks her head into one of the grocery sacks.

IRINA  
Did you guys get lunch?

VILLANELLE  
No, but you read my mind. Let's go.

Villanelle stands. Roughly, she grabs Irina's broken arm so she can read her cast.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Did you get her phone number?! Nice.

They fist bump.

Konstantin does not share their celebratory mood.

**EXT. NIGHT CLUB - EVENING**

It's too early for the doors to be open. The neon sign above the entrance isn't lit. The club has the same name and the same logo as the one in Porto. It's part of a franchise.

Eve drives up to the building and takes her pick of parking space in the almost deserted lot. When she steps out of the car, she double checks the address on her phone.

Boris stands by the front door, chatting with a BOUNCER. Their booming laughter draws Eve's attention.

When Boris sees her, he taps his new friend on the shoulder.

BORIS  
I go?

BOUNCER  
Yeah! Take your break. I'll cover.

Boris steps toward Eve, out of earshot of the bouncer, then points back toward the man with his thumb.

BORIS  
He think I'm one of him. Big bodyguard.

He flexes his muscles and laughs.

EVE  
Where's Vlad?

BORIS  
Busy.

EVE  
He's not coming?

Boris nods.

BORIS  
Not coming.

EVE  
Okay, so...

BORIS  
He want me tell you something.

EVE  
What is it?

He points to the club.

BORIS  
Dance house in, um,... _Portugaliya..._ Villanelle... _bombit_.

He mimes an explosion.

EVE  
I'm sorry. What?

Boris takes out his phone and starts typing. When he finishes, he holds the translating app up for Eve to read and presses a button to start the translation.

ELECTRONIC VOICE  
The two men who possessed the explosion club in Porto are previous associates of my law. The bomb was a plant in their office. This is twice killing of friends in Portugal, and, as such, we believe a villain holds responsibility.

Eve takes a moment to sort that out in her brain.

EVE  
Are you saying Villanelle blew up that night club in Porto?

BORIS  
Yes!

Eve isn't convinced.

EVE  
I'm not sure I believe that. It's not really her style.

BORIS  
But Vlad-

EVE  
Yes! Vlad! I think we should wait to talk about this until he's here. You know, that way we have the whole team and the full picture and a translator. Maybe it's best we meet again tomorrow. Do you understand?

He definitely doesn't.

Eve whips out her phone and types a quick transcription of what she said. She hits the translate button, and a stream of robotic Russian filters out through her speaker.

If Boris' face is any indication, the app's Russian translation is about as accurate as its English. It takes him a moment, but a semblance of understanding crosses his face.

BORIS  
Ohhh. Tomorrow. Yes?

EVE  
Yes!

Eve smiles. They're finally on the same page.

She turns around and unlocks the door of her car, but Boris swiftly grabs her arm, stopping her from getting in.

Eve immediately panics, but Boris' face is apprehensive, apologetic. The threat tapers.

BORIS  
You are sure? Tomorrow?

He's being weird.

EVE  
Yes...

BORIS  
In morning?

EVE  
Sure.

BORIS  
Okay.

Reluctantly, he lets go. Eve is quick to climb into the driver's seat and lock the door behind her. Just as she starts the engine, Boris taps on the glass. He makes the "one more thing" hand gesture.

Eve cracks her window, far enough to talk to him, but not far enough that he could reach in and hurt her.

He stares, silently, for way too long. It seems as if he's having trouble finding the words, but the longer the silence stretches on, the more it starts to look like deliberate stalling.

BORIS (CONT’D)  
Safe drive.

Eve nods, kind of creeped out.

EVE  
You too.

She rolls up the window and pulls out onto the street. Boris stands rooted in the lot, watching her go.

**INT. EVE'S CAR - EVENING**

Eve drives down her street. The parking space in front of her house is already filled.

EVE  
That's my spot, asshole!

She groans and parks in front of a neighboring house.

**EXT. EVE'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

Eve gets out of the driver's seat. On her way up to her porch, she kicks the tire of the car parked in her spot. The rubber is harder than she expected.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Ow! Shit!

She limps up to the front door, but the grimace of pain leaves her face when she notices something weird. The porch light is on.

She tries the handle. The door is unlocked.

Cautiously, she steps inside.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Hello?

The living room is empty, but the lights are on. The upstairs hallway is lit too.

Effortlessly, Eve unholsters her gun. Fearlessly, she climbs the steps.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Villanelle?

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Vladimir stands in Eve's bedroom, rifling through her wardrobe.

He's the last person Eve expected to see.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Vlad?

Surprised, he spins around to see her - and her gun.

VLADIMIR  
Whoa!

His hands shoot up in defense, but his surprise tapers. He smiles, chuckles, tries to play friendly.

VLADIMIR (CONT'D)  
Boris was supposed to be keeping you preoccupied.

Eve doesn't feel like joking around.

EVE  
What are you doing in my house?

VLADIMIR  
There is no need for the gun.

EVE  
(forcefully)  
What are you doing in my house?!

He sighs, relents.

VLADIMIR  
I know you are lying about Villanelle. I was just looking for more information.

EVE  
I'm not lying.

Vladimir lowers his hands. He's amassed a collection of items on the bedspread, all relics of Eve's relationship with Villanelle. He picks up the notes, the "Sorry Baby" card and the "Good luck" card.

VLADIMIR  
Did she send you these?

EVE  
Put them down.

He does. Then he picks up the bottle of La Villanelle perfume and holds the label out for Eve to read.

VLADIMIR  
A coincidence?

EVE  
Put it down!

He does, but with a smirk. He's rattled her, and he knows it.

VLADIMIR  
I suggest you put the gun down, Eve. This will go a lot better for you if you work with me rather than against me. It would be a shame for Carolyn to find out everything you've been keeping from her.

EVE  
What if I told you she already knows about it?

VLADIMIR  
Does she know about this?

He picks up Bartlomiej's wallet, shows Eve the ID.

VLADIMIR (CONT'D)  
He was a friend of MI6, no? Shot dead with a small caliber bullet.  
(gesturing to Eve's tiny gun)  
Perhaps even one that small?

EVE  
Stop.

VLADIMIR  
Shame that MI6 pays so badly you have to resort to mugging your own colleagues.

EVE  
You don't know what happened.

VLADIMIR  
I bet Carolyn can figure it out.

EVE  
You shouldn't taunt me. I'm the one with the gun.

VLADIMIR  
I've already sent pictures of the evidence to Boris. If you shoot me, they get sent straight to Carolyn. But if you tell me where Villanelle is, no one has to find out about Bart here.

EVE  
You're bullshitting.

VLADIMIR  
Am I?

He holds up his phone, taunting.

VLADIMIR (CONT'D)  
Do not take it personally, Eve. I know you are no stranger to blackmail yourself.

Eve doesn't have a choice. She lowers the gun.

EVE  
Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know.

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - LATER**

Vladimir sits at the dining table. Eve stands behind the island, making tea for both of them. The gun is tucked into the waistband of her pants.

On the table are pictures of Villanelle's victims, Eve's own personal stash of evidence.

VLADIMIR  
Do you know who she is working for?

EVE  
The 12.

Vladimir seems skeptical.

VLADIMIR  
Still?

EVE  
Yes. But they changed her job. She's executing members they want to get rid of.

Vlad holds one of the photos up, eyes the body.

VLADIMIR  
Where is she based?

EVE  
I don't know. She travels just as much as she used to. Maybe Paris still.

VLADIMIR  
And Alaska?

EVE  
A half-truth. She said she has a place there, but I don't think she's using it right now.

He puts the picture down as Eve places a saucer in front of him.

VLADIMIR  
I'm not surprised Carolyn lied to me.

EVE  
She didn't.

Vladimir crooks an eyebrow over his tea cup.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Carolyn told me to tell you everything. She doesn't know how closely I've been following Villanelle. I was bluffing earlier.

Vladimir smiles, intrigued.

VLADIMIR  
Bold of you to go against Carolyn.

EVE  
I guess.

VLADIMIR  
This isn't the first time you've done so for this girl. Why?

Eve shrugs.

VLADIMIR (CONT'D)  
She is special to you.

EVE  
Yes.

VLADIMIR  
Are you lovers?

Eve takes her time answering. She sits across from him, stirs her own tea.

EVE  
Maybe we could have been.

VLADIMIR  
You know we are going to kill her.

EVE  
I know.

VLADIMIR  
Then I am sorry to ruin your love affair. But it must be done.

EVE  
I know.

Vladimir finishes his tea and stands.

VLADIMIR  
Thank you for your hospitality, Ms. Song.

He plucks his coat from the back of his chair and shrugs it on.

From the table, he picks up Bartlomiej's wallet.

VLADIMIR (CONT'D)  
I think I will keep this. As a souvenir. You understand.

The wallet slips into his jacket lining.

VLADIMIR (CONT’D)  
I hope she was worth all of this, Eve.

Eve doesn't protest as he turns around to grab his hat from the back of the couch.

EVE  
Vlad? One more thing?

VLADIMIR  
Yes?

He turns around again, only to be met by the barrel of Eve’s pistol.

EVE  
She’s totally worth it.

Eve puts a bullet in his skull.

Vladimir falls backward onto the living room rug. His hat goes flying. The bullet hole in his forehead leaks into the fibers of the carpet. It's a calm, gentle stream of blood. He's dead.

Eve takes a deep breath.

From his corpse, she pickpockets Bartlomiej's wallet, then zips it open. Inside is a folded slip of paper. Eve unfurls it. The address to Hugo's cabin.

Amongst the papers on the kitchen table is Eve's next file. She grabs it, pushes the papers inside aside, and picks up a pen. On the folder, in Korean, she copies the address, and translates Hugo's instructions on how to reach the cabin.

**INT. MI6 - HALLWAY - NIGHT**

Eve power walks through the hallway with purpose. She's shaking. Crying. Everything is starting to hit her. She grips the file for dear life.

She stops outside Carolyn's office, takes a quick peek to make sure Carolyn isn't inside, and opens the drop box attached to the room.

HUGO  
Eve!

Eve startles and whips around before she can deposit the file. She relaxes a little when she sees Kenny and Hugo down the hall.

The sleeve of her sweater swipes against her cheek, smears the inklings of a mascara streak.

She tries to compose herself, but her voice cracks, and they're close enough to see that she's a complete mess.

EVE  
What are you guys still doing here?

KENNY  
Late night. Why are you outside Mum's office.

HUGO  
What's wrong?

Eve breaks. She hugs both of them and cries into Hugo's chest.

EVE  
I killed Vlad.

KENNY  
What?!

EVE  
And an agent in Poland. And Raymond.

HUGO  
Who's Raymond?

KENNY  
What are you talking about, Eve?

EVE  
Has Carolyn left yet?

KENNY  
What? No, she leaves in the morning. What does that have to do with-

Eve hands Kenny the file.

EVE  
Please. _Please_ get this to her before she leaves. It's important.

KENNY  
Eve, what's going on?

EVE  
Promise me you'll get her the file.

KENNY  
Eve…

EVE  
 _Promise_.

He has no choice.

KENNY  
Alright. I promise.

EVE  
I'm so sorry. For everything.

Eve storms off.

Hugo follows her. Kenny follows Hugo begrudgingly.

HUGO  
Eve... how can we help?

EVE  
No. You don't have to do anything. I don't want you to get in trouble.

HUGO  
Trouble is my middle name.

Eve thinks. She doesn't want to incriminate them, but...

She looks to Kenny.

EVE  
Could you get me a passport?

Kenny is incredulous.

KENNY  
You killed a man, and you want me to forge a passport so you can flee the country?

Kenny's actually upset. The guilt starts to overcome Eve, but Hugo steps between them.

HUGO  
I'll do it.

Hugo's offer does not soothe Kenny.

EVE  
I have to leave...

HUGO  
I'll get it to you. Don't worry. Just do what you have to.

EVE  
Thank you.

All eyes fall on Kenny. They need him in this.

Kenny looks between them and the file. The moral dilemma is clear. The air is uncertain.

**INT. APARTMENT COMPLEX - ENTRYWAY - DAY**

Villanelle's name plaque glistens in the sunlight.

Villanelle opens the mailbox beneath it.

Inside is a file. Attached to the front cover with a paper clip is a note. In Konstantin's scratchy hand, "I'll stay. For now."

She smiles and races up the steps.

**INT. VILLANELLE'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS**

Villanelle sits at the dining table and opens the file with enthusiasm. Carelessly, she dumps the papers onto the surface. They scatter. One or two sheets slide to the floor, but Villanelle doesn't notice. She splays the folder out flat.

Eve's message is still there.

As Villanelle reads the words, her smile slowly disappears. Worry replaces it.

With newfound urgency, she regathers the papers.

**EXT. PARK - DAY**

LILY ANES, mid-20s, jogs along the path. No headphones. No holding back. This is a daily ritual.

An out of shape RUNNER in his mid-30s jogs the opposite way. He's slower than Lily, panting heavily, soaked in his own sweat.

When he sees her approaching in perfect form, he gives her the stink eye. It's a jealous hostility.

Lily trails to the side, consciously putting a few more meters of safety between the two of them as they pass.

With her attention focused on the runner, she doesn't notice how close she is to the edge of the path. Accidentally, she brushes shoulders with someone jogging beside her.

Lily startles, but keeps running, and looks over to see Villanelle keeping pace right beside her.

LILY  
I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!

VILLANELLE  
No worries.

Lily relaxes. She sizes Villanelle up. Good form. Nice clothes. A woman. A non threat.

LILY  
You're fast.

Just to prove the point, Villanelle speeds up, pushes ahead.

Lily matches her pace. She shoots Villanelle a smug grin as she rejoins her side.

VILLANELLE  
Want to race?

LILY  
Love to.

Villanelle pushes ever so slightly ahead, just enough to guide their track. She leads them away from the main path, down a narrow dirt trail surrounded by trees.

There's no one but the two of them. It makes Lily feel even more comfortable. She's completely in her element, absorbed in the competition.

They run for a moment, neck and neck. Then, only for a step or two, Villanelle falters and falls behind.

LILY (CONT'D)  
What, your endurance isn't as good as your speed?

Villanelle scoffs, pretends to be offended.

Lily's confidence feeds off of Villanelle's weakness. She chuckles, an arrogant laugh, and gives it all she's got. She keeps pushing forward until Villanelle disappears behind her. She doesn't look back.

Villanelle lets herself fall behind. From the bushes beside the trail, she picks up a sizable rock. She tests the weight in her palm.

Then it's pure overdrive. She sprints forward with animalistic force and speed. In seconds, she makes up the lost ground between her and Lily.

When Lily hears footsteps, she gives a brief glance to her side. When the footsteps stomp louder, she whips her head around completely. The last thing she sees is Villanelle on her tail, rock poised to swing above her head.

The rock meets Lily's skull with a hollow thump. Lily's body meets the ground with a heavy thunk.

Villanelle leaves her there, face down in the dirt, skull erupting with blood and brain matter.

She chucks the rock into a nearby bush and keeps running.

**INT. CABIN - LIVING ROOM - DAY**

Eve enters through the front door, suitcase in hand.

The place is posh in an old school way. Expensive paintings and artsy decorations. There's none of the utility an average person would expect in a summer vacation home. It's just an excuse to show off money.

Eve sets her things down, then pulls out her phone and clicks on Kenny's name to start a call. The line doesn't even complete a full ring.

ELECTRONIC VOICE  
This number is not available.

EVE  
He blocked me? Shit.

She throws her phone on the coffee table.

Frustrated, she opens the blinds, lets some natural light into the cabin. Outside is dense forest. Not a living person in sight. The isolation calms her.

She stands at the window for a moment. Taking it all in. Waiting.

**INT. APARTMENT COMPLEX - HALLWAY - DAY**

Villanelle races up the steps holding a postcard. She's sweating, still in her work out gear. After running all the way here, she's finally out of breath.

Muffled voices filter out of Lucia's apartment, but Villanelle doesn't stop to eavesdrop. She's on a mission.

LUCIA (O.S.)  
I made a call.

CAROLYN (O.S.)  
You had no authorization.

Villanelle knocks on Lucia's door.

The voices go quiet.

A moment passes. Villanelle gets impatient. She knocks again, faster, unrelenting.

Lucia opens the door, but only just far enough to poke her head out.

LUCIA  
What?

A rustling comes from inside the apartment - a cabinet door banging against pots and pans.

VILLANELLE  
Is someone in there?

Lucia steps out into the hallway. As she does, Villanelle tries to peek into the apartment, but Lucia shuts the door before she can get a good look.

Lucia's hair is tousled. The cuff of one pant leg is folded. She does up the top two buttons on her shirt, tries to make herself seem presentable.

Villanelle raises an eyebrow.

LUCIA  
What do you want?

VILLANELLE  
I'm turning in my next assignment.

Villanelle presents a postcard. Madrid.

LUCIA  
No.

VILLANELLE  
No?

LUCIA  
Something's come up. I'm giving you a special project to take care of.

VILLANELLE  
(irritated)  
Why didn't you tell me sooner?

LUCIA  
What's the rush?

VILLANELLE  
There's a fashion show in Madrid I wanted to go to.

Lucia rolls her eyes.

LUCIA  
There'll be other fashion shows.

Villanelle pouts. Guiltily, Lucia sighs. She takes the postcard.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
You can go to Spain as soon as you finish up in London. Now go find Konstantin. He's setting everything up.

Lucia retreats back into her apartment and shuts the door firmly in Villanelle's face.

**INT. KONSTANTIN'S APARTMENT - MOMENTS LATER**

Konstantin's apartment still belongs to a stranger. A hollowed out piano body is hung on the wall as a bookshelf. The coffee table is a xylophone. Timur's tuba is still on a stand in the corner of the living room.

Villanelle wants desperately to insult him, but she just doesn't have the time. Eve is more important.

VILLANELLE  
Have you arranged the next kill?

Konstantin sips a glass of whiskey.

KONSTANTIN  
Yes.

VILLANELLE  
Good. Where's my file?

KONSTANTIN  
There is no file.

Villanelle's frown is involuntary.

KONSTANTIN (CONT'D)  
Since when do you _want_ to read a case file?

VILLANELLE  
How am I supposed to plan this?

KONSTANTIN  
I'll tell you everything you need to know.

VILLANELLE  
Why you?

KONSTANTIN  
Because. I've known this guy for years.

**EXT. AIRBNB - NIGHT**

Villanelle cracks open the back window of a rustic old house.

KONSTANTIN (V.O.)  
First you'll need to know where they're staying.

**INT. AIRBNB - CONTINUOUS**

Villanelle slinks inside.

The living room is geriatric. Doilies and dust bunnies galore.

KONSTANTIN (V.O.)  
It'll be an Airbnb. None of that grimy hotel business.

Villanelle traverses the stairs two at a time to minimize the creaking.

She roams through the upstairs hallway.

KONSTANTIN (V.O.)  
You'll need to find his partner.

Villanelle cracks open a door.

Boris lays in bed, pink satin sleep mask over his eyes and mouth wide open. He snores obnoxiously.

KONSTANTIN (V.O.)  
He isn't your target, but you're allowed to kill him if you deem it a necessity.

On the bedside table is a glass of water and a bottle of pills.

Villanelle picks up the pill bottle with gloved hands. Viagara.

Gross.

She looks back at Boris' sleeping form. A string of drool stretches past his mouth and pools onto the pillow.

Double gross.

With the blunt end of a decorative cat statue, she pulverizes several of the pills and scoops the powder into his glass. With a finger, she stirs the concoction. The fog in the water slowly dissipates as the medicine dissolves.

KONSTANTIN (V.O.)  
Look for his phone.

Villanelle searches the bedside table.

Then the suitcase in the corner.

Then beneath the bed.

Finally, she pinches the duvet between two fingers and gently peels back the cover. The phone is loosely clutched in Boris' hand.

Carefully, she pries the device out of his grip and lifts his index finger to unlock the screen.

KONSTANTIN (V.O.)  
You'll find a tracking app with Vladimir's location.

**EXT. EVE'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

Villanelle stares down at her phone. On the screen, a flashing dot pinpoints the target's location. She's close.

She's worried.

She looks around the neighborhood, notes Vlad’s car parked in front of Eve’s house.

With urgency, she approaches the house. There's only a moment of hesitation before she knocks. Loudly. Frantically

VILLANELLE  
Eve?

No answer.

Villanelle kicks open the door.

**INT. EVE'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

Villanelle bursts in.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Eve?

Nothing. No one's home.

She sees the blood splatter on the rug.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Eve?!

Villanelle follows the tracker. Vlad's marker gets closer and closer until she's nearly on top of it.

She opens the linen closet door.

There's Vlad. His corpse sits atop a throne of towels. His head rests against the closet wall.

It's awfully reminiscent of Theo Krier's body.

Villanelle takes it all in, her worry shifting into pride. Her index finger circles the bullet wound on his forehead. She's eyeing the ballistics, knows it was her old gun that did this.

Now it's her turn to cover up Eve's murder.

She takes the corpse and drags him out of the closet. She wraps the bloody rug around his body and lifts.

**EXT. EVE'S HOUSE - MOMENT'S LATER**

With a huff, Villanelle drops Vlad’s body into the trunk of his car.

She takes one last look at Eve's house, then slams the boot shut.

She gets in and drives off.

**INT. CABIN - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT**

Eve stands at the window, looks out at the forest of trees. She's watching, waiting.

On the coffee table, Eve's phone rings. The white-blue glow of the screen in the dimly-lit cabin is ominous. The caller's name: "UNKNOWN"

Eve sits on the couch, hesitates, watches it ring. Her hand hovers over the phone, unsure. Finally, she picks it up and accepts the call.

EVE  
Villanelle?

MALE VOICE (O.S.)  
Is this Eve Polastri?

EVE  
Yes...

MALE VOICE (O.S.)  
I'm calling from HMP Bellmarsh with some unfortunate news. I'm afraid your husband passed away this evening.

Eve doesn't know how to process that.

EVE  
What?

MALE VOICE (O.S.)  
There was a fight... I'm sorry. An officer will contact you soon with more information. We just thought you should know.

EVE  
Thank you.

Eve hangs up in a daze. None of this makes sense. She doesn't have the mental capacity to worry about yet another thing.

Her phone rings again. This time, it's a video call from Hugo.

She answers, not even bothering to fix her hair or her makeup. She knows she looks like a mess, but she feels like one too, so it's fitting.

Hugo is lying in bed. His face is blank as he answers and waits for the call to connect, but he brightens when Eve comes into frame.

HUGO  
I knew you'd go to my cabin! I'd recognize my grandmum's ugly Moroccan vase anywhere.

Eve starts to look over her shoulder at the vase, then quickly decides that she doesn't care.

EVE  
What do you want?

Hugo's smile fades.

HUGO  
I've got some bad news.

EVE  
Great. Lay it on me.

HUGO  
Niko is dead.

Eve lets out a sigh of relief.

EVE  
Oh. Thank God. Yeah, I already knew that.

HUGO  
But we just found out.

EVE  
Yeah, the prison called me.

HUGO  
I thought you said they never called you about anything.

EVE  
I guess they decided this was important enough.

HUGO  
Hmm.

EVE  
Do you think Carolyn had him killed?

HUGO  
What?!

Eve stands. She looks out the window again. Only trees.

She paces the living room as she thinks.

EVE  
The prison said he got into a fight. Niko Polastri did not get caught up in some shanking competition. Carolyn's been using him this whole time. She must have killed him because she found out what I did to Vlad. She's putting more blood on my hands.

HUGO  
Do you think you might be going a little crazy?

Eve's pacing becomes frantic. She's absorbed in her thoughts, not paying attention to Hugo at all.

EVE (CONT'D)  
(under her breath)  
She's not coming.

HUGO  
Who's not coming?

EVE  
God, Kenny screwed me!

HUGO  
Hey, it's okay! _I'm_ coming. I'll be there...

His voice trails off, drowned out by the roar of a motorcycle engine outside.

Eve stops moving. She stares out into the front yard.

In one window is a sleek black motorcycle.

In the other appears Villanelle's smiling face. Playfully, she taps on the glass, a bright, rhythmic beat.

Eve hangs up on Hugo mid-sentence.

She races to open the door.

VILLANELLE  
Sorry I'm late.

Villanelle wipes her shoes on the mat.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
I would have been here sooner, but-

Eve envelops her in a hug.

No.

Eve envelops her in a kiss.

It's pure emotion. Pent-up desperation. Infinite gratitude.

Villanelle lets the helmet in her hand drop to the ground. Her arm comes up to wrap around Eve’s waist.

She holds Eve close, kisses back just as fervently.

Neither of them would pull away if their lives depended on it.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on that happy note, I give you the bad news that it may be 2 weeks before I post the final episode. We'll see how fast I can churn out the finale. But don't worry! To make up for the delay, I'll leave you with this picture of Niko! ... Just kidding.


	8. 3x08 As Long As I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle plan their future as Eve switches sides. Carolyn and Lucia finally face off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming on this weird experimental journey with me. I've never written more than a 10 page short film before, so this was mostly an exercise to see if I could write a TV show, and, well, I wrote one. Sorry this final chapter came out later than expected, but on the bright side, the real season 3 is less than a week away!!
> 
> Fun fact: There was only supposed to be, like, one kiss in this episode, but these two are horny and in love, so.
> 
> [PDF Version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_uweFQ9n9OK591y3jQvKOTGBc3ISYm8e/view)

**FADE IN:**

**INT. CABIN - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT**

Eve and Villanelle are still lip locked. No time has passed. So much time has passed. It's impossible to tell.

Eventually, with a bit of reluctance, they separate for air.

VILLANELLE  
I see you've learned how to give a warm welcome.

Eve kisses her again, just for good measure.

EVE  
I'm in.

VILLANELLE  
Love?

EVE  
On whatever your plan is. Alaska. The cabin. Whatever.

Villanelle looks around.

VILLANELLE  
It looks like you've already got the cabin covered. How long have you had this place?

EVE  
It's not mine. It's Hugo's.

VILLANELLE  
Who's Hugo?

EVE  
You've met him.

Villanelle's expression is blank.

EVE (CONT'D)  
At MI6. He took those pictures of you for Billie's Instagram account.

VILLANELLE  
Ohhh. The one with the hair.

Villanelle looks around again, this time more critically.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
This place is nice. Does he make more money than you? You should really talk to Carolyn about women's rights and equal pay and-

EVE  
His family's rich.

VILLANELLE  
Makes sense.

Villanelle picks up Hugo's grandmum's ugly Moroccan vase, studies it, and sets it back down atop the fireplace with mild disgust.

EVE  
It doesn't matter anymore anyway. I ruined everything.

Eve buries her face in Villanelle's chest. Villanelle hugs her.

VILLANELLE  
Hey, we're fine. I forgive you.

She kisses the top of Eve's head.

EVE  
No, with Carolyn. With MI6.

Villanelle strokes Eve's cheek with her thumb, wipes away the tear-streaked makeup and soothes the splotchy skin.

VILLANELLE  
Is this about that dead body in your house?

Eve tenses up, pulls away.

EVE  
You were watching me?

VILLANELLE  
No. I found him. He was my next target.

Eve is fully confused.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
You didn't know?

EVE  
No. Are- are you going to be in trouble? For not killing him?

VILLANELLE  
No. I hid the body. They'll think it was me. Like Raymond, okay?

Eve thinks, lets the words soak in.

EVE  
So... did you kill Niko?

Now it's Villanelle's turn to be surprised.

VILLANELLE  
Are you saying someone stole that satisfaction from me? Did they at least hold him down and shave his mustache first to torture him?

EVE  
No. I don't know. If it wasn't you, then Carolyn had him killed. She must have found out about Vlad before you got there.

VILLANELLE  
He looked pretty fresh.

EVE  
She could have been tracking him. Or me.

VILLANELLE  
I thought we were all working together. If I was supposed to kill him, doesn't that mean she wanted him dead?

That makes sense. Or it _should_. But it doesn't.

EVE  
She said he was harmless. She didn't have me profile him.

VILLANELLE  
You didn't profile the Porto bomb either.

EVE  
Wait. That _was_ you? Carolyn's been looking into that. I don't think she planned it.

Villanelle shrugs.

VILLANELLE  
Lucia gave me the orders. She called them "special missions."

EVE  
Carolyn must be missing some intel.

VILLANELLE  
I did hear them fighting yesterday.

EVE  
So they _do_ know each other?

VILLANELLE  
Biblically.

Eve groans.

EVE  
What were they fighting about?

VILLANELLE  
I didn't pay attention. I was too busy trying to get here.

She pulls Eve close.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
And I'm here now. Let's not worry about them. It's just us.

Eve calms a little - but only a little.

EVE  
Unless they find us.

VILLANELLE  
They won't.

EVE  
I'm sorry, I'm just... exhausted.

VILLANELLE  
Let's get you to bed then.

The tension shift in the air is immediate. The glint in Villanelle's eye is dark and playful as she grabs Eve's hands and drags her away.

**INT. CABIN - BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Villanelle lets Eve fall backward onto the bed. Eve's eyes are closed in an instant as she sinks into the mattress. Villanelle observes the furniture, the decor.

VILLANELLE  
This room is nice too.

Eve's eyes open. A picture of a teenage Hugo rests on the nightstand. Somehow his younger self looks even more like a cocky tool. She groans and slaps the picture frame face down.

EVE  
I've seen nicer.

VILLANELLE  
I don't care how nice it is. As long as I'm with you.

Villanelle crawls into bed beside her. She keeps a respectable distance, stays on her half of the mattress.

EVE  
Have you ever been so tired but too anxious to sleep?

VILLANELLE  
No.

EVE  
Right. I guess you wouldn't.

A hand comes up to wrap around Eve's waist. Villanelle's thumb strokes Eve's stomach comfortingly.

VILLANELLE  
I'll stay up for a bit. Play lookout.

EVE  
You'd do that?

VILLANELLE  
Of course. Get some rest.

Villanelle tucks her in.

Eve succumbs to her heavy eyelids. The last thing she sees before drifting off is Villanelle laying beside her, watching over her.

**INT. CABIN - BEDROOM - MORNING**

Eve stirs from sleep. When she opens her eyes, she finds Villanelle, wide awake, watching her, unmoved. It's impossible to tell if she slept at all.

Eve smiles.

EVE  
How long have you been up?

VILLANELLE  
A bit.

Eve snuggles into the blankets, lets her eyes close for another couple of seconds as she savors the last remnants of sleep.

EVE  
Have you been staring at me the whole time?

VILLANELLE  
I thought about getting up to make you breakfast, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

EVE  
Why not?

VILLANELLE  
Because this is the best moment of my life, and I never want it to end.

Eve opens her eyes. She scoots closer, lays her head against Villanelle's shoulder.

EVE  
What are you thinking about? Right now.

VILLANELLE  
How beautiful you are.

Eve scoots closer still.

EVE  
What else?

VILLANELLE  
I'm scared to say it.

EVE  
Why?

VILLANELLE  
Because last time you didn't believe me.

Eve leans in. The kiss is gentle, sweet.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
You don't have to say it back. I just want you to believe me.

EVE  
I believe you.

Eve lays back against the sheets, sighs, stretches.

VILLANELLE  
Are you feeling better?

EVE  
Yeah. A bit. I'm still just... scared. Of Carolyn finding us. Of what comes next. We can't stay here forever. I don't know where else to go.

VILLANELLE  
Relax.

Villanelle's hand slips beneath the blanket. She meets Eve's eye, asks for permission.

A beat. Eve nods. Another beat. She inhales sharply.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Come to Lisbon with me.

Eve takes a shaky breath.

EVE  
Is that where you're living?

Villanelle nods.

VILLANELLE  
We don't have to run. I have a good job, a good boss. We can hide you. You can do the same work you've been doing.

With a bit of effort, Eve's words sound almost composed.

EVE  
Boring research?

Villanelle chuckles. The muscles in her arm ripple subtly. It's a smooth, repetitive motion.

VILLANELLE  
Only if you want. You can have whatever job you like. Even mine.

Eve's eyes are half-lidded, her gaze struggling to maintain focus on Villanelle. She makes no more effort to hide how out of breath she is.

Villanelle nips at her earlobe, whispers into her ear.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Until you decide, let me handle the work. Let me pay for everything. Let me keep you safe. You don't have to do anything but be with me. Be mine.

Eve tumbles over the edge. Her eyes squeeze shut. Her canines pierce through her bottom lip. A stunted groan vibrates in her throat.

Villanelle kisses the hollow of her neck as she comes down from the high.

When Eve opens her eyes again, her pupils are completely dilated. Breathlessly, she says,

EVE  
You're really good at that.

VILLANELLE  
I know.

Eve kisses her. Hard. Her hands find Villanelle's chest, push her back into the mattress as a leg lifts to straddle Villanelle's waist. She leans down flush against Villanelle's body, and their lips reunite once more with a passion that says they aren't stopping anytime soon.

**INT. CABIN - KITCHEN - MORNING**

A dark cupboard door opens to reveal Villanelle's face.

She reaches inside and pulls out a faded white sack. A gust of flour kicks up and fogs the cabinet.

VILLANELLE  
We don't have any eggs, but I may be able to whip up some really bad, expired pancakes.

She frowns at the best-by date on the flour, then sets it on the counter beside an equally vintage-looking bag of sugar.

Eve sprinkles coffee grounds into the coffee machine.

EVE  
I will eat anything. I'm starving.

Villanelle wraps her hands around Eve's waist from behind. Her chin finds Eve's shoulder. She takes a deep whiff of the coffee, of Eve's shampoo.

VILLANELLE  
I could eat _you_.

Eve turns around and kisses her. Breakfast is a distant memory.

HUGO  
Hey, lovebirds.

In one smooth motion, Villanelle pulls a kitchen knife from the block and whips around. She points the blade at Hugo who immediately drops both of the sacks he's carrying to raise his hands in defense.

VILLANELLE  
Who are you?

HUGO  
Hugo!

VILLANELLE  
Who?

HUGO  
We've met! At MI6!

Villanelle slowly lowers the knife.

VILLANELLE  
Oh.  
(to Eve)  
He changed his hair.

HUGO  
No, I haven't.

Hugo picks up the sacks.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
I come bearing groceries.

From the bag, Hugo pulls out a loaf of bread and sets it on the counter.

EVE  
Your idea of groceries better not be those nasty generic Cheetos.

HUGO  
Of course not.

Not so slyly, Hugo passes a bag of nasty generic Cheetos from one hand to another behind his back. He hides it behind the loaf of bread.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
I got eggs.

He grabs the carton. Villanelle snatches it from him before he can set it down.

VILLANELLE  
Yes!

She cracks one into the pancake batter and continues mixing the ingredients.

HUGO  
I also got this.

Hugo whips out a passport and hands it to Eve.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
It's not exactly Kenny Stowton quality, but I did my best.

Eve opens it and looks. Inside is a photo of herself, but none of the information is accurate.

EVE  
Nakano Hajime? You made me Japanese?

HUGO  
Yeah.

EVE  
I'm Korean!

HUGO  
(sarcastic)  
Alright then. Let me change it real quick. While we're at it, why don't we make your name "Eve Polastri"? It's a secret identity!

EVE  
And it has to be convincing if it's going to work!

HUGO  
Who's going to know it's fake?

EVE  
Anyone who asks me to speak Japanese.

HUGO  
Why would anyone ask you to speak Japanese?

EVE  
Because you put that I live in Japan!

She shoves the passport in his face, points out the details. He swats her away.

VILLANELLE  
My passport says I'm from Ukraine.

EVE  
And you probably speak Ukrainian.

VILLANELLE  
I do!

EVE  
(to Hugo)  
See?

Hugo scoffs, pretends to be more offended than he actually is.

HUGO  
I slave away on my computer all night and then I fly all the way here just to help you, and this is the thanks I get?

Threateningly, Villanelle points the mixing spoon toward his neck. Pancake batter drips onto the floor.

Once again, Hugo throws his hands up in defense.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
Sorry. Only joking.

Eve sighs.

EVE  
It's fine. I'll make it work for now.

Hugo nods, accepts her apology. Villanelle lets him live - for now. She puts the mixing spoon back in the bowl.

EVE (CONT'D)  
How's Kenny?

Hugo grits his teeth, debates lying to her.

HUGO  
Not great.

EVE  
He blocked my phone number. Do you think he'll tell Carolyn what happened?

HUGO  
It's... possible.

EVE  
Do you think she already knows?

HUGO  
I don't think so. She's still in Portugal, but I better head home before she gets back.

EVE  
Let me walk you out.

**INT. CABIN - ENTRY WAY - CONTINUOUS**

Eve gets the door as Hugo puts on his shoes. A photo of his childhood self in the same entryway in rain boots and a raincoat hangs on the wall behind him.

EVE  
Thank you, Hugo. For the groceries and the passport and the cabin. You're a life saver. I mean it.

Hugo pops the collar on his coat, lets the praise go straight to his head.

HUGO  
You're welcome.

EVE  
I feel like this is the part where I'm supposed to kiss you goodbye or someth-

HUGO  
Oh no. Please don't. Your girlfriend would literally kill me. I'm officially no longer interested.

Eve laughs.

EVE  
You're a good man, Hugo Chambers.

HUGO  
That's a stretch, innit?

They hug. It's a good hug.

HUGO (CONT'D)  
Stay safe out there, Eve.

EVE  
You too, Hugo.

He leaves. Wistfully, Eve watches him go. It's quite possibly the last time she'll ever see him.

**INT. CABIN - KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS**

Villanelle sets the dining table. A stack of pancakes looms as the centerpiece. Only a couple of the flapjacks are burnt. Their brown edges peek out around the base of the tower.

She pulls out Eve's chair.

VILLANELLE  
M'lady.

EVE  
What a gentlewoman.

Eve sits.

Villanelle sits beside her. She decapitates the top half of the tower of pancakes and sets it on her plate. It's a ridiculous amount of food. Then she serves Eve a more acceptable amount - only two or three.

Eve grabs one more from the stack with her fork.

They eat in comfortable silence. Villanelle sucks pancakes down like a professional speed eater. Eve watches, grossed out, confused, entertained until Villanelle suddenly perks up. She stops chewing, speaks with her mouth full.

VILLANELLE  
There's a car coming.

Eve listens. Nothing.

EVE  
I don't hear a-

Then she hears it. The roar of an engine peaks, then goes silent as the car shuts off.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Maybe Hugo forgot something.

Eve stands. Villanelle takes one last bite, exchanges her fork for a knife, and follows Eve.

**INT. CABIN - LIVING ROOM - DAY**

Villanelle takes charge. Back to the wall beside the front door, she chances a peek out the curtains.

VILLANELLE  
What the...

EVE  
Who is it?

Villanelle opens the door.

Konstantin stands on the front porch, fist poised to knock. Irina wipes her shoes on the mat beside him.

They invite themselves in.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Konstantin? How did you find this place?

Konstantin holds up the folder with the cabin's coordinates.

KONSTANTIN  
This is the dumbest, most obvious plan I have ever seen in my entire life, and I can't believe it almost worked. Do you know how long it took me to find a Korean translator in Lisbon?

VILLANELLE  
Not very long once you realized you could ask Irina?

Irina nods.

KONSTANTIN  
Do you know how many people could have seen this? Do you know who could have found you?

VILLANELLE  
It's fine! You've got the folder now. No one else is going to see it.

KONSTANTIN  
Who do you think asked me to translate it?

Villanelle's blood runs cold.

VILLANELLE  
Lucia's here?

KONSTANTIN  
She will be any minute now.

On cue, the crunch of gravel, the hum of another engine outside.

Villanelle grabs Eve's side.

VILLANELLE  
Okay, so for the sake of transparency, before you find out from someone else, Lucia is… kind of my girlfriend.

EVE  
What?! You're sleeping with your boss?!

VILLANELLE  
Not exactly the most morally questionable thing I've ever done.

EVE  
Still!

VILLANELLE  
It's okay! I'm going to dump her for you, and I'm pretty sure she cheated on me first, so I don't even think she'll take it that personally.

EVE  
Jesus.

VILLANELLE  
Do you want me to talk to her first? Just in case? You can hide in the bedroom and sneak out if things go bad.

EVE  
No. I want to know who I'm working for.

Eve stands firm. Villanelle is proud.

Lucia doesn't knock. She bursts in of her own accord and doesn't seem the least bit surprised that everyone is already waiting for her.

She slides her sunglasses to the top of her head. She chews her gum. Her eyes scan Villanelle and Eve.

LUCIA  
Well, this is the worst fashion show I've ever been to.

Eve and Villanelle both look down at their pajamas.

Lucia grabs the file from Konstantin. She shows Eve and Villanelle the address.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Either of you care to explain this?

Hesitant, Eve looks to Villanelle for guidance.

Villanelle is all confidence.

VILLANELLE  
Eve doesn't want to work for Carolyn anymore. She wants to come work with us.

Lucia gives Eve another once over, sums her up. Eve tries to mimic Villanelle's self-assurance.

LUCIA  
I have heard a lot of good things about you, Eve Polastri.

Eve sighs. Here goes this conversation. Again.

EVE  
Song.

LUCIA  
That your maiden name?

EVE  
(surprised, grateful)  
Yes.

LUCIA  
Why don't we go conduct your job interview, then, Eve Song? There's a target in Madrid that needs taken care of.

She gives the folder back to Konstantin.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Get dressed first. Something presentable. I'll meet you in the car.

Eve and Villanelle disappear into the bedroom.

When they're gone, Konstantin steps forward.

KONSTANTIN  
What do you want me to do?

LUCIA  
Check this place. Make sure they aren't hiding anything. Then go home. The kid's got school on Monday.

On her way out the door, Lucia ruffles Irina's hair.

**EXT. WAREHOUSE – DAY**

TITLE CARD: MADRID

Lucia's car pulls into the parking lot of a warehouse. There are other cars in the lot, but the warehouse is nondescript, disconcerting.

Lucia unlocks the car and steps out of the driver's side door.

Eve and Villanelle lock eyes as they climb out of the backseat. They're worried, skeptical.

LUCIA  
Come on.

They have no choice but to follow her inside.

**INT. WAREHOUSE/FASHION SHOW - CONTINUOUS**

A runway graces the center of the room. Folded chairs frame the stage. Groups of well-dressed ATTENDEES sip cocktails and chat in a lounge area.

Eve's anxiety quickly dissipates. Villanelle basks at her surroundings, eyes wide.

VILLANELLE  
Are we really here for work?

LUCIA  
Yes.

Lucia grabs a pamphlet from a kiosk and flips through it. Each page contains a different picture of a different model in a different outfit. She stops on a photo of a tall blonde woman in a modern dress adorned with clashing geometric designs.

LUCIA  
Her.

VILLANELLE  
She's the target?

LUCIA  
No, she's the collateral damage. We'll take her out, and then you can pretend to be her and sneak backstage.

VILLANELLE  
Awesome. I'll go find her.

LUCIA  
No. I need to brief you on the real target. Eve will take care of it.

Lucia looks to Eve expectantly. So does Villanelle.

Eve nods.

EVE  
I can handle it.

LUCIA  
Good. Villanelle will come find you in 15. Be ready.

**INT. BACKSTAGE - CONTINUOUS**

Cautiously, Eve steps into the hallway leading to the backstage area. She's obviously self-conscious, obviously guilty.

As an ASSISTANT heads toward her, Eve panics. She opens the nearest door - a supply closet - and pretends to look inside. The assistant pays her no mind as he passes. Eve closes the door.

Crisis averted, Eve steadies herself, pulls her hair out of her face, and takes the plunge backstage. She knows she looks out of place, but she carries herself like she belongs, shoulders broad and face serious.

MODELS, HAIR DRESSERS, and MAKEUP ARTISTS bustle about, chatting and shouting orders over each other. No one pays Eve any attention.

GISELLE, the blonde model from the pamphlet, sits on a stool in front of a vanity mirror. She speaks to another model beside her as she leans forward and touches up her eyeliner.

GISELLE  
I swear, if my hair dresser is late _again_.

Eve moves in, spotting the opportunity.

EVE  
Giselle?

Giselle spins around in her chair. She eyes Eve up and down critically, unashamedly rude.

EVE (CONT'D)  
I'm here to do your hair.

GISELLE  
It's about time.

EVE  
My station is back this way.

With a roll of her eyes, Giselle grabs her purse and stands. As she follows Eve, she leans in to her friend and whispers,

GISELLE  
Newbies.

Eve leads them back down the hallway, walking slowly, waiting for the hall to clear out. When it does, she opens the supply closet door.

GISELLE (CONT'D)  
Where are we-

**INT. SUPPLY CLOSET - CONTINUOUS**

Eve grabs a dirty rag from a cleaning cart and forces it over Giselle's mouth. Giselle's screams are muffled as Eve shoves her inside the room and locks the door behind them.

When Giselle struggles, Eve wrestles her to the ground.

EVE  
I'm sorry. Sorry.

After a few moments, Giselle's body goes lax. Her eyes close. Eve keeps the rag pressed against her face for a few seconds longer. She doesn't pull away until she's sure Giselle has passed out.

Eve rolls the model onto her side. Giselle's head bumps the leg of the cleaning cart.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Shit! Sorry.

Gently, Eve undoes the zipper of Giselle's dress and slides the fabric off her shoulders. Eve takes off her own jacket and drapes it over Giselle to cover her up.

Eve cracks the door open and chances a peek out into the hall. In the backstage area, she spots Villanelle looking for her.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Psst!

Villanelle turns around at the sound. She sees her.

With a hand movement, Eve beckons Villanelle into the closet. When they're both inside, she locks the door again.

Villanelle surveys the situation, takes a good look at Giselle passed out half-naked on the ground.

VILLANELLE  
Are you cheating on me already too? You gave her your jacket and everything.

Villanelle plucks Eve's jacket from the model. She tries to put it on herself, but she only gets one arm in one sleeve before Eve stops her by shoving the dress into her other hand.

EVE  
Put on the dress! I gave her the jacket so she has something to wear when she wakes up.

Villanelle takes off the jacket, then crouches as if she's going to drape it back over Giselle, but something stops her.

VILLANELLE  
I don't she's going to wake up.

EVE  
What?

Her fingers find Giselle's pulse point.

VILLANELLE  
Yeah, she's definitely dead.

Horror paints Eve's face.

EVE  
No, I just suffocated her until she fell unconscious.

Villanelle drops the jacket over the body, then stands again and places a comforting hand on Eve's shoulder.

VILLANELLE  
You don't know your own strength yet. It's okay. You'll learn.

Eve compartmentalizes, shoves the thoughts away.

EVE  
Just put the dress on.

Villanelle locks eyes with Eve as her fingers seductively find the buttons on her top. She moves tantalizingly, slowly revealing a line of pale skin.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Not here in front of a dead body! We don't have time! Just put the dress on!

Villanelle rolls her eyes and yanks off her shirt in one smooth, unceremonious motion.

VILLANELLE  
What about her makeup?

As Villanelle dresses, Eve rummages through Giselle's purse. She pulls out a makeup bag.

EVE  
Here.

A grimy mirror is nailed into the wall. Eve moves the cleaning cart in front of it as a makeshift table.

EVE (CONT'D)  
I may be able to...

A round of applause erupts from the main stage. Music kicks on.

VILLANELLE  
I can do it. You go find Lucia and grab your seats.

EVE  
Are you sure you don't need help?

VILLANELLE  
I was born for this.

EVE  
Okay. Good luck.

With a quick goodbye kiss, Eve is off.

**INT. FASHION SHOW - MOMENTS LATER**

Strobe lights highlight the stage, bathing the crowd in shadow. Electronic music pumps through the speakers.

Chairs surround the catwalk. Eve and Lucia sit side by side in the front row.

Several models make their walk. It's a high-end show, gorgeous and well-rehearsed, but lacking energy.

Then Villanelle appears. Giselle's dress is practically tailored for her. Her makeup is bold, artistic - a diagonal red slash painted across her face and speckled with glitter. The design is flamboyant enough that it distracts from her features, makes it less obvious that she isn't the real Giselle.

She outshines everyone else on stage, breathing some much needed vitality into the performance. She's having the time of her life - the pinnacle of poise and confidence - all smiles, big strides, and dramatic poses. The crowd is mesmerized. Cameras flash.

LUCIA  
Beautiful. Isn't she?

Lucia studies Eve's face. Eve is staring up at the stage, breathless.

EVE  
Yes.

LUCIA  
By the way, I'm sorry about ransacking your house.

Villanelle reverses off the catwalk into the backstage area. Another model replaces her. Eve turns her attention toward Lucia, caught off guard.

EVE  
That was you?

LUCIA  
I wanted to meet you after you killed Raymond. But then Carolyn roped you into her own plans and Villanelle stole your credit. I figured it wasn't meant to be. Until now.

EVE  
You know I killed Raymond?

LUCIA  
Hotels have these things called security cameras. You're lucky Carolyn gave me the footage instead of MI6.

Eve pieces everything together in her mind.

EVE  
Did you know a man named Bartlomiej Mazur?

Lucia smiles.

LUCIA  
Quite well. He's the one who broke into your house. I sent him to fetch you in London. Then in Poland. Good thing alleys don't have security cameras, huh?

Eve doesn't know what to say.

EVE  
I'm sorry.

LUCIA  
Don't be. I respect a fighter.

The last model leaves. The lights flicker on. The audience erupts in applause and Lucia joins them, her gaze still directed at Eve.

All of the models come out for a final bow. Villanelle eats up the attention.

EVE  
Who's the target?

Lucia points across the aisle.

LUCIA  
Her.

On the other side of the catwalk a few rows back sits ESMERELDA. She's pushing 60, but rocking a flared pantsuit. Fashion is clearly her forte - and her business.

She's on her cellphone - one finger stuck in her ear to block out the noise of the crowd. As she scowls into her phone, the frown lines around her brow deepen. Whoever is on the other end of the line is getting an earful. She's an angry, ruthless old woman.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Esmerelda Armo. She owns the shoe line. And a drug smuggling ring.

The models leave once more. The cheering of the crowd is replaced with animated conversation as people start to rise from their chairs.

EVE  
How is Villanelle planning to take her out?

LUCIA  
That's the fun part. We wait and see.

Esmerelda hangs up her phone and stands. With a snap of her fingers, the young man next to her stands too. He's a BODYGUARD wearing high-end sunglasses and a tailored suit with the Armo's logo embroidered onto the back.

Together, they bypass all security and waltz into the backstage area.

**INT. BACKSTAGE - CONTINUOUS**

Villanelle sits chatting with some of the other girls. Her makeup remains, but she's back in her street clothes. Eve's jacket hugs her shoulders.

Esmerelda approaches without an ounce of reserve. Her gaze is tunnel-visioned on Villanelle. Her demeanor is so serious, so intimidating that the crowd of models dissipates, leaving Villanelle alone, slumped in her chair, perfectly relaxed.

ESMERELDA  
What's your name?

Villanelle adopts a Spanish accent.

VILLANELLE  
Giselle.

ESMERELDA  
I'm Esmerelda Armo.

VILLANELLE  
I know. I have a custom pair of your trainers.

Esmerelda smiles.

ESMERELDA  
How about we talk somewhere more private?

**INT. LIMO - MOMENTS LATER**

Esmerelda and Villanelle climb into the backseat.

VILLANELLE  
Wow. I've never been in a limo before.

ESMERELDA  
This one is top of the line. Soundproof. Strobe lights. There's a bar in the back.

Villanelle raises an eyebrow. Esmerelda presses a button on the ceiling. LED lights kick on, slowly pulsing through a rainbow of colors.

ESMERELDA (CONT'D)  
Why haven't I seen you around before?

VILLANELLE  
I'm new.

ESMERELDA  
You're pretty good for a beginner. The Armo's brand is always looking for fresh new faces to promote our products. Would you be interested?

VILLANELLE  
Of course.

Esmerelda opens a secret compartment beneath her seat. She pulls out bags and boxes all adorned with the Armo's logo.

ESMERELDA  
You probably know us as a shoe company, but we have plans to branch out into a full fashion line.

Villanelle opens a box. A gorgeous dress. A matching hat.

VILLANELLE  
Wow.

ESMERELDA  
You could be one of the firsts to wear them.

Villanelle looks in one of the bags. A pair of pants. A matching belt.

ESMERELDA  
I actually had a girl flake out on me this afternoon. I'm hoping you can replace her. She was supposed to do a photoshoot in Barcelona with me next week, but she canceled at the last minute.

Villanelle admires the belt, wraps the end tightly around her fist.

VILLANELLE  
(Russian accent)  
Did she find out about the drugs?

ESMERELDA  
What?

Villanelle slings the belt in Esmerelda's face like a whip. It rips open her cheek, leaves a red slap mark across her face that mirrors Villanelle's makeup.

Esmerelda falls to the ground and clutches her face in pain.

ESMERELDA  
Mateo!

With a mechanical whir, the partition lowers. The bodyguard/chauffeur/Mateo appears in the front seat.

He draws his gun, but Villanelle grabs his hand and jerks his arm backward. He smashes his own nose in with the back of the pistol and recoils in pain.

Easily, Villanelle steals the gun and puts a bullet in his skull. His body stretches out across the bench of the front seat.

**EXT. PARKING LOT – CONTINUOUS**

Eve and Lucia exit the venue. Eve's eyes nervously scan the parking lot.

EVE  
Where is she?

LUCIA  
Be patient.

The limo honks. The driver's side window rolls down to reveal Villanelle's toothy grin. The chauffeur's hat rests atop her head.

VILLANELLE  
Need a ride?

Eve shakes her head and smiles.

**INT. LIMO - CONTINUOUS**

Esmerelda's wrists are bound together by one end of the belt. The other is tied to a grab handle on the ceiling. She yanks on the strap, tries to break free, but she's old and weak and the leather doesn't give way.

The door opens. Eve and Lucia take a seat opposite her. Villanelle leans out of the partition, gun trained on Esmerelda.

LUCIA  
Hello, Esmerelda.

As soon as Esmerelda sees Lucia, she laughs. It's manic.

ESMERELDA  
Lucia. You bitch. I always knew you were a traitor.

LUCIA  
I could say the same for you. Villanelle. Do the honors.

VILLANELLE  
Already? I thought we were going to have some fun with her.

LUCIA  
I'm not fun. I'm practical. Take the shot.

Villanelle does. The bullet pierces Esmerelda's rib cage. She slumps in her seat, her arms dangling loosely above her.

EVE  
Shoot her again.

Villanelle cocks an eyebrow.

EVE (CONT'D)  
You're a bad shot.

Eve isn't wrong.

Villanelle fires a second shot. Then a third. It's overkill, but Esmerelda is definitely dead.

LUCIA  
Well, that's that.

Lucia slaps her knees, then stands.

Eve doesn't move.

EVE  
She said she knew you a traitor. How did she suspect you were working for MI6?

LUCIA  
MI6? I'm not working for MI6.

Eve's face betrays her confusion.

Lucia's voice is full of pity.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Oh, kid. Carolyn never even gave you a chance, did she?

EVE  
If you're not working for MI6 and you're not working for The 12, then who are you working for?

Lucia opens the bar. She starts making herself a cocktail and settles in.

LUCIA  
Technically I'm still working for The 12.

VILLANELLE  
Technically?

LUCIA  
The whole foundation is flimsy. It's not going to last much longer.

EVE  
So you're trying to take them down from the inside?

Lucia takes a sip. Then adds more gin.

LUCIA  
The 12 took itself down the moment it was conceived. What idiots thought 12 of the most powerful people on the planet would be content splitting that power evenly a dozen different ways? You don't get that rich and invincible through a sturdy belief in socialism. In reality, there is no 12. Only The 4 and The 8.

VILLANELLE  
Please tell me we're the bigger number.

LUCIA  
We will be once you assassinate enough of The 8.

VILLANELLE  
Oh no. We're the losers! Why would you join a side that has half as many people?

LUCIA  
We're not the losers. We're smarter than them. We want it more. And it's still early days. Chaos hasn't descended. We're still pretending to get along. No one knows exactly who is loyal to each side. But when we do happen to find members of the opposition, you take care of them for us. And you're doing a great job.

She turns to Eve.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
So are you. You proved yourself today. If you want a job with me, you've got it.

Villanelle smiles, thrilled, her earlier worry forgotten.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
We could use the extra hands. Contracts are coming in hot.

EVE  
From Carolyn. Carolyn's part of The 4. She's the one giving you orders.

Lucia bites the inside of her lip.

LUCIA  
It's a mutual partnership.

Eve can tell that she's struck a nerve. She likes having the upper hand.

EVE  
But Carolyn's the one with all the intel, isn't she?

LUCIA  
We both bring something to the table.

EVE  
If she's your boss, why would you risk going over her head to kill Vladimir?

LUCIA  
How do you know about that?

EVE  
Because I killed him.

Lucia's eyes flit to Villanelle. Villanelle stares up at the ceiling, pretends not to notice her gaze. Eventually, she looks back down. Lucia is still staring at her.

LUCIA  
You have a bad habit of taking credit that isn't yours.

VILLANELLE  
I won't need to steal Eve's credit if she's working with me.

LUCIA  
She will be.  
(cross, testing)  
Unless she'd rather keep working for Carolyn.

EVE  
She wouldn't let me now that I've killed Vlad for you. I just want to know that you can protect me from her.

LUCIA  
Don't underestimate me, Eve.

She chugs the rest of her drink in a single gulp. With a bit too much force, she closes the lid to the bar.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Why don't we all go home, hmm? I'll buy us flights back to Lisbon.

EVE  
My passport is back at the cabin.

LUCIA  
We'll swing by there first.

VILLANELLE  
Can we take the limo?

LUCIA  
No.

Lucia opens the door.

VILLANELLE  
Well, can I keep the outfits?

LUCIA  
No.

Villanelle pouts, then slams her hands down on the steering wheel. The car horn blares.

**INT. LUCIA'S CAR - DAY**

Lucia drives. Eve sits in the passenger seat. Villanelle sits in the middle of the backseat between them.

As they pull up to the cabin, something is off.

In the driveway next to Villanelle's motorcycle is Konstantin's car. But beside Konstantin's car is another. Lucia intentionally parks behind the vehicle to block it in.

VILLANELLE  
Who's car is that?

EVE  
(simultaneous)  
Carolyn's.

LUCIA  
(simultaneous)  
Carolyn's.

VILLANELLE  
Are you guys both secretly car people or...?

Lucia preemptively reaches into the backseat, keeping her eye on the cabin.

LUCIA  
Give me your gun.

VILLANELLE  
You got it, boss.

With a flourish, Villanelle spins the gun around her finger, then places it in Lucia's open palm.

Lucia isn't looking at the display, but her face conveys her dissatisfaction. She just _knows_ Villanelle is up to her usual antics.

Once Lucia has the gun, she opens the chamber, checks the number of bullets, and then steps out of the car.

**INT. CABIN - CONTINUOUS**

Carolyn sits on the living room sofa. On the coffee table in front of her is a dismantled gun. From the breast pocket of her coat, she retrieves a small handkerchief and polishes the pieces.

Konstantin and Irina sit beside her.

She look up pointedly when Eve, Villanelle, and Lucia enter.

CAROLYN  
I see I wasn't invited to the company meeting.

LUCIA  
Figured you had better things to do.

Carolyn snaps the parts of the gun back together.

CAROLYN  
I expect the undermining from these two, but I'm not sure how they roped you into their scheme, Lucia. At least someone is loyal.

Her eyes flit to Konstantin.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
Why don't you two help Eve gather her things?

Konstantin nods and escorts Irina to the bedroom.

Carolyn pushes the clip into her gun and stands.

CAROLYN (CONT'D)  
I suppose I shouldn't be surprised after you went behind my back to kill Oleg. And Vladimir.

LUCIA  
I did what needed to be done.

CAROLYN  
I specifically told you that Vladimir wasn't a threat.

LUCIA  
And I decided that he was.

CAROLYN  
You don't call the shots.

Lucia scoffs.

LUCIA  
Maybe I should. Why are you in charge, anyway? What do you have? Biased connections? A lackey?

She gestures toward Eve.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
With Vladimir dead and Eve on my side, you don't have anything. I'm the one on the ground doing all the footwork. I have your lackey. I have the assassin. And I have just as much experience as you. It's time I move into the position I deserve.

CAROLYN  
So this is a coup?

LUCIA  
You're damn right it is.

CAROLYN  
There's one problem.

LUCIA  
What?

With a surprising amount of competence, Carolyn grabs hold of Eve and points the gun at her temple.

Villanelle tenses. She almost lunges forward, but Carolyn's steely gaze stops her. If Villanelle tries anything, she'll shoot.

Lucia laughs.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Go ahead. Shoot her. Then you'll really have nothing. Not even a chance to win her back.

VILLANELLE  
Don't.

CAROLYN  
Don't worry, Villanelle. I won't harm a hair on her head. As long as you come work for me.

Lucia laughs again, harder this time.

LUCIA  
This is why you can't lead a team from afar, Carolyn. You have no idea what goes on behind closed doors. Villanelle's loyalty lies in my bed.

Lucia snuggles up to Villanelle's side.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Tell her who you belong to, darling.

Lucia initiates the kiss. It's all kinds of sensual, all kinds of manipulative.

Slowly, Lucia melts into Villanelle's mouth. Just as Lucia gets complacent, just as Eve starts to get jealous, Villanelle steals the gun from her hand.

She aims it at Lucia before Lucia can try to wrestle it away again. Carefully, she backs up to join Carolyn's side.

As promised, Carolyn lets go of Eve. Eve clings to Villanelle, puts as much space as possible between herself and Carolyn.

Carolyn's grin is smug, triumphant. She points her gun toward Lucia.

CAROLYN  
Seems like you don't have as much power as you thought.

Lucia's anger gradually gives way to apprehension. She takes a cautious step backward, raises her hands a little.

LUCIA  
Two on one? That's a bit unfair, isn't it?

Eve whips out her own gun.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Okay, now that's just...

Carolyn steps forward.

CAROLYN  
Let me do the honors.

Her trigger finger tightens.

Before Carolyn can get the shot off, Hugo's grandmum's ugly Moroccan vase smashes over her skull. The vase fragments on impact and jagged shards of ceramic surround Carolyn as she collapses, passed out, bleeding from the temple.

Irina stands behind her, the mouth of the vase still intact in her hands.

KONSTANTIN  
Irina!

Konstantin rushes out of the bedroom after her, but he's too late. He kneels by Carolyn's side.

Eve and Villanelle are both distracted by the commotion.

LUCIA  
Good girl, Irina! Grab her gun.

Irina drops the rest of the vase and pries Carolyn's gun from her hand. Konstantin tries to reach for it first, but he's too slow.

Irina joins Lucia's side. Lucia holds her close, using her body as a shield.

Irina points the gun at Villanelle.

IRINA  
I don't want to shoot you.

VILLANELLE  
You don't have to.

Villanelle lowers her weapon.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
We're on your side.

Eve shoots Villanelle a questioning glance. She's hesitant to lower her weapon, but when Villanelle takes her hand and steps toward Lucia, Eve follows.

Irina lowers the gun, but Lucia jerks it away from her. She presses the barrel directly against Villanelle's forehead.

LUCIA  
Oh no you're not. You chose your bed. Now lie in it.

Eve points her gun mere inches from Lucia's skull.

EVE  
For every bullet you put in her, I'll put 10 in you.

Lucia chuckles.

LUCIA  
This is why I was looking forward to working with you, Eve. I think you have a lot of untapped potential. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?

EVE  
Not a chance.

LUCIA  
Shame.

Lucia lowers her gun.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
I won't kill you. Now. But you haven't seen the last of me.

She backs up toward the front door, keeping Irina protectively in front of her, keeping the gun ready to fire, just in case.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
Konstantin?

Konstantin applies pressure to Carolyn's wound with the sleeve of his jacket and the palm of his hand. He looks at Irina tearfully.

KONSTANTIN  
Irina...

LUCIA  
Leave her. We're leaving.

KONSTANTIN  
No.

LUCIA  
Excuse me?

KONSTANTIN  
I'm not going with you. Irina... please. Stay with me. With Villanelle.

Irina considers it. Her face is somber, but her mind is made up.

IRINA  
Sorry, Dad.

Lucia's grin is smug.

LUCIA  
Don't worry. I'll take good care of her.

She opens the door.

LUCIA (CONT'D)  
See you soon, Konstantin. You too, girls.

She slams the door behind her. A picture of Hugo falls off the wall.

Villanelle steps toward the window, watches Lucia and Irina run for the car.

KONSTANTIN  
She has a concussion. We need something to stop the bleeding.

Villanelle briefly looks around. She swipes a dish towel from the kitchen counter.

Eve doesn't move.

VILLANELLE  
I'll hold it. You go check the medicine cabinets.

KONSTANTIN  
We need to get to a hospital. Help me lift her.

Villanelle moves to do so.

EVE  
No.

All eyes turn to Eve.

EVE (CONT'D)  
Leave her there.

VILLANELLE  
What?

EVE  
(to Villanelle)  
She lied to me. She held me at gunpoint. Don't help her.

Villanelle's eyes flick back and forth between Eve and Konstantin.

KONSTANTIN  
Villanelle. Please.

EVE  
Don't.

KONSTANTIN  
I would do it for you if it was Eve.

Villanelle takes a moment to make her decision. It's not a hard one.

VILLANELLE  
Good luck.

She tosses the rag at Konstantin's feet.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
(to Eve)  
Grab your passport and any money you have on you.

EVE  
I have to pack my suitcase.

VILLANELLE  
Leave it. I'll buy you new clothes.

Eve races to the bedroom.

Villanelle watches Konstantin cry, watches him scowl at her.

She mouths the word "sorry."

Eve comes back, passport in tow.

Villanelle takes her hand and leads them out the door.

**EXT. CABIN - CONTINUOUS**

Villanelle climbs on the motorcycle. Eve follows behind her.

Villanelle hands Eve her helmet. When she sees Eve struggling with the clasp, Villanelle delicately snaps it together beneath her chin.

Eve opens the shield so she can talk.

EVE  
Where are we going?

VILLANELLE  
I'll learn Japanese if you will, Hajime.

The engine roars to life. Villanelle shouts over the hum.

VILLANELLE (CONT'D)  
Hold on tight!

Eve's hands lace around her midsection.

Villanelle revs the engine, and with one final kiss, they're off.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I only hired myself to write one season. For the imaginary Season 4 that will exist only in your mind, I will simply be brought back on as an executive producer. So you tell me how you think everything shakes up. Does Carolyn survive? Is Niko _really_ dead? Will Irina become the Number One Child Assassin in the world? Will Lucia catch Eve and Villanelle or will The 12/8/4 kill each other before that happens? Will Eve and Villanelle spend their life on the run or settle down in Japan and eat copious amounts of sushi while cussing out the Duolingo owl? Will someone adopt Eve and Niko’s forgotten chicken? Will Kenny and Hugo and Elena have a polyamorous wedding? Who knows? Not me. I’m not writing it.
> 
> Enjoy Season 3!


End file.
